Reading Naruto the New Moon Rabbit
by SHIPWRECK-5897
Summary: Sequel to "Reading Naruto the moon rabbit"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: After much needed thinking and consideration I've decided to carry on the sequel to Fairy tail dragon slayers story. The sequel to Naruto the Moon rabbit, I present to you, Reading Naruto the New moon rabbit.**

* * *

A book came flying from the door and slammed in Weiss face. She was sent flying with flailing limbs as she crashed into Ruby. The book had an orange aura surrounding it and a with the title glowing yellow.

 _Naruto the New Moon Rabbit_

"The New moon rabbit?" Yang questioned as she grabbed the flying book and using it to conceal her breasts from any eyes. She couldn't pinpoint how but SHE knew she was being watched, or read like some piece of fiction!

"Yes. A new edition. And you're going to read it to suffice for the last book you destroyed." The voice told them.

"As if! I refuse to read this book and that's final!" Weiss shouted as she got off Ruby with a red face. She was still nude and so was she. Things touched and she'd LEAVE it at that.

"Then rot here." The voice told them.

"Wait! I'll start!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed the book. "But before we read... can we have our clothes back?"

"Certainly." The voice acknowledged.

POOF

POOF

POOF

Blake, Ruby, and Yang all were all clothed and glad to be back.

Weiss waited impatiently as she tried to keep her sensitive parts covered by any means necessary. She looked over her team to see them all glad to be back in their clothes.

She wasn't though.

"What's the big idea?" She asked.

"Your outburst was taken as an insult. So for that you'll be in your birthday suit for the remainder of the chapter."

"I hate you." Weiss said with an angry face.

"Trash talked by many. Even hated by some. Guess how many fucks I give? It's less than one." The voice said as they all frowned.

Even Ruby.

"Don't curse." She said to the voice as she started to read.

 _ ***Knock Knock Knock***_

The knocking of a door could be heard all through out a rather well sized apartment.

 _ **"Who could that be?" A younger, 17 year old, boy wondered out loud as he got up from where he was sitting.  
**_  
 _ **The boy was on the shorter side, being 5'6" in height with a well-built, but lean frame. He had muscle, but they were thin and leaned down muscle that were currently mostly hidden by a tight black pants and a long sleeved black shirt as well. The rest of his outfit was lying on the ground around him, orange and brown clothing visible among them. The boy had short, spiked up, blond hair that he kept trimmed to a respectable length... just barely in front of his eyes. His skin was a light peach color, and he had startling blue eyes. On each of his cheeks, he had three whisker marks.**_

 _ **Finally, on top of his head he bore two long brown rabbit ears that, if they counted towards his height, would put him at nearly 7 feet tall... if they were sticking purely straight up.**_

 _ **Naruto Scarlatina.**_

"It's bae!" Yang shouted with glee.

"Bae?" Ruby asked Yang.

Blake leaned over. "Before anyone else." She answered.

"Ha! No man has earned that title but my sweet Naruto!" Yang shot out.

Weiss looked at the screen and nodded to herself.

Yep, still handsome.

She wondered though what was going to happen next.

 _ **The reason his first name and last name were different languages? His mother was a Rabbit Faunus from Menagerie, while his father was a Rabbit Faunus from Mistral.  
**_  
"That's interesting." Blake said at Naruto's lineage being explored.

"I've heard of Menagerie." Yang said. "I wonder what it's like?"

"It's crammed and overpopulated with Grimm." She said gaining a few odd looks. She looked back at them with an odd glance before realizing she might have spoken too much. "I mean... I've read up about it." She answered.

They nodded and went back to reading as Blake gave a sigh of relief.

 _ **Naruto walked across the hallway, because the knocking didn't stop the entire time. Naruto didn't really need to guess who that was once the knocking hadn't stopped after a few knocks. Even now, the annoying knocking was still going on.**_

"What's going on anyway? A party?" Weiss asked as she heard all the clutter.

"Him at a party? That's weird." Ruby said as she thought of Naruto. He really didn't like being around anyone... Or anything besides Iron.

 _ **Unlocking the door, he opened it.**_

Green.

"Oh no..." they all muttered simultaneously. They all knew VERY well who wore that much green. Other than a forest there was one person.

 _ **"Hello Iron." Naruto greeted as he looked up towards the source of the green.**_

"So Naruto's the same and so is Iron. How different can this universe be?" Yang questioned.

"Naruto could actually have a backbone this time." Weiss said as Yang's eyes flared red.

"Talk about him like that and I'll punch you." Yang told Weiss who nodded slowly.

 _ **A 7 foot tall man, of the same age as Naruto, who had originally come from Mistral as well. The man had lighter skin than Naruto, but he was visibly bulky when it came to muscle. His muscles were bulging, and if it were not for a tight green jumpsuit he would break out of his own clothing. He had a black bowl hair cut, with the back of it growing out longer than the bowl cut in the front. The man had rounded eyes, with thicker lashes, and SUPER thick eyebrows that were impossible to not notice.**_

"Those eyebrows... they're so BIG! Shave them off for the love of dust!" Yang pleaded to the picture of Iron.

 _ **Iron Lee, son of Copper Lee, and grandson of Gold Lee.  
**_  
"Odd naming concept." Blake noted.

 _ **Those of the Lee family always named their children after minerals that were closely related to a color.**_

"I'll say, me and Ruby have different name meanings. But they put creativity in it. Mine especially." Yang leaned back.

"My names creative!" Ruby said childishly to Yang.

"Not as flareful as mine!" Yang boasted to Ruby.

"Flareful isn't a word." Blake corrected Yang who made a face at her.

 _ **"Hello my friend! Are you ready for the Costume Party!?" Iron shouted as he wrapped Naruto up into a tight man hug.  
**_  
"And they still seem gay." Weiss said at the overly abundant contact they shared. Or Iron put out to Naruto.

"Well I'll be. Naruto's going to a costume party! What's he going as, a dust bunny?" Yang laughed as Blake groaned at the next attempt at a pun.

"Really Yang, you've gotta stop." Ruby told Yang seriously.

 _ **'This is why people think you are gay.' Naruto thought with a small roll of his eyes, but he was smiling lightly as he got out of Lee's tight hug like he usually did.  
**_  
 _ **Naruto blinked**_.

 _ **"Did you forget about the party?" Iron asked Naruto, who nodded his head.  
**_  
"He did. I know that look. That's the look I have when I forgot about homework." Yang said as she crossed her arms. "Or Blake has when I borrow her book."

"You mean the one you drew dicks in?" Blake questioned.

"Yea-No." Yang dejected.

 _ **He wasn't exactly a party bunny.  
**_  
"Bad joke." Ruby said.

 _ **"I think I will just sit this out." Naruto mentioned as he looked into his apartment. He was still packing up his stuff for Beacon in the coming month. This was only a temporary apartment that he had gotten away from his family while he was getting ready to attend Beacon. Now that he was about to go to Beacon, he was packing up all of his things.  
**_  
"See, I knew he wouldn't go." Weiss said.

"Like you since you're never invited to anything?" Yang said to Weiss who sputtered. Blake winced at that insult, it was pretty mean actually.

 _ **Iron placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
**_  
 _ **"My bunny companion, I believe a party is just the thing you need to help with your shyness! It will bring your youthful blood to a boil! I even got you a costume!" Iron shouted as he reached behind himself, and he pulled out one of two costumes. One was obviously for Iron, the size was too massive for Naruto, while the second one was clearly for Naruto.  
**_  
"That's... a costume." Blake said mid pause.

"He HAS to go!" Ruby shouted at the book. She wanted NAruto to branch out and stop acting all afraid of anything social... Even if she was the same.

"Are we not going to go over the fact he got a costume without Naruto knowing?" Weiss asked.

"So? What's wrong with him being a friend?" Ruby asked.

"It's probably the wrong size that's all I'm saying." Weiss said as the team looked at each other, agreeing.

 _ **Naruto sweatdropped.**_

 ** _"How do you know my pants size?" Naruto asked when his keen eyes noticed that Iron had perfectly gotten a costume that would fit him._**

"Okay creepy." Blake said.

"That's not creepy, talking to your weapons is creepy." Yang said to Blake but agreeing with her nonetheless.

"You leave Crescent Rose out of this!" Ruby shouted as she raised the book above her head, intending to hit her.

"Did I ever mention crescent rose?" Yang asked.

"..." Came from Ruby.

"..." came from Yang who gave her a playful look.

"..." came from Weiss who watched the scene unfolding.

"..." came from Blake who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm... just going to sit down." Ruby said dejectedly.

 _ **"Your mother told me." Iron commented instantly.  
**_  
"Does she think they're gay?" Weiss asked.

"In this story who knows." Yang said to Weiss.

 _ **"Fine, I'll go." Naruto spoke with a sigh of defeat. If his mother knew of this party, and wanted him to go to it, then it would seem that Naruto had little choice. Naruto grabbed the costume, and Iron closed the door behind him. Naruto looked at Iron, and narrowed his eyes at the excitable giant.  
**_  
"Well this should be interesting." Blake said as she watched the scene unfold.

 _ **Iron turned around, and started to undress himself so that he could change into his costume as well.  
**_  
"Not interesting!" Ruby yelled as she covered her eyes. Yang was slightly turned on, but this was Iron who had WAY too much muscle going on. Not to mention the hair and eyebrows were a real turn off for her.

Weiss followed suite with Ruby as she looked away.

 _ **Naruto didn't like undressing with anyone, even other men, around him.  
**_  
"I'm okay with watching that though!" Yang yelled in excitement.

"Yang you have a sick mind!" Ruby yelled.

 _ **"I will give you privacy my shy friend. Seeing as we are eternally bound rivals, I chose our costumes based on that!" Iron shouted as he started to step into a very large fur-suit. The suit covered his entire body, and added claws to his hands and feet. His body was covered in brown fur, and he slung a wolf head hoodie over his head.  
**_  
"That's a scary costume. As in he looks like a giant walking carpet." Weiss insulted. She was in a bitchy mood for not being able to wear clothes.

 _ **Naruto took off his shirt and pants, standing in his orange boxers, before he slid on black pants... of a different style, and he put on a white button up shirt and a red vest on over that. Finally, over the red vest he put on a black jacket, and he tied a black and red cape on over his shoulders.  
**_  
 _ **A Werewolf (Iron) and a Vampire (Naruto).  
**_  
 _'He can drink from me anytime.'_ Yang dreamed in her mind.

 _ **Naruto stuck the top hat on over his ears, so that they were completely cover up, and he finished it off by placing fake fangs in his mouth. Sticking them to his canines, they weren't the childish fake teeth, they stuck to the mouth with a little bit of teeth putty.  
**_  
"That's neat!" Ruby said as she looked at Naruto's costume and then... Iron's. "His is good too."

"As a rug." Blake said as Weiss laughed a bit.

 _ **"I'm done... and this looks-" Naruto muttered to himself as he tried to find the right words for how he felt about his own costume.**_

"Sexy, handsome, gorgeous, cute, at the foot of my bed maybe?" Yang suggested as Blake sat their in disgust.

 _ **"Amazing! Your lean frame brings the best out of that costume!" Iron shouted out with two thumbs up.**_

"His what hahaha?! Who says that?" Ruby laughed at Iron's enthusiasm for Naruto.

 _ **"... lame was what I was going to say. I don't like being the center of attention." Naruto said with his eyes showing he was uncomfortable with this. He didn't even like parties, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about being picked on for his long rabbit ears. Why couldn't have gotten something like his eldest sister... she didn't have rabbit ears, she simply had a fluffy tail, something she easily hid with a large shirt. It didn't attract attention even when she was not hiding it... which she never did.  
**_  
"She did? Which one was that?" Ruby thought out loud.

"You don't think his relatives changed? Did they?" Weiss asked.

"We can't assume yet." Blake told Weiss.

 _ **Naruto didn't hide his rabbit ears either, but in a party he was pretty sure people might not like that a faunus would be attending.  
**_  
Blake knew the feeling all too well.

 _ **Iron always tried to push him into social events.  
**_  
"Sort of like me with Rubes!" Yang said as she grabbed Ruby in a headlock.

"I have plenty of friends I just don't talk about them!" Ruby yelled back.

 _ **"Anyway!" Iron shouted as he placed an arm on Naruto's shoulder and started to walk them towards the door. "It is time you and I go to that party!" Iron continued to shout out.  
**_  
"Yeah a party! Hope he doesn't get drunk though!" Yang said.

"You giving parental advice to your crush?" Blake asked.

"Ah ah ah, we were also married." Yang corrected Blake.

"Were, and that stories gone." Blake told Yang.

"Can it kitten, I bet you my favorite thing that we'll end up married again." Yang swore to Blake.

"It's a bet then." Blake said to Yang, forming a realtionship with them would take months. Getting married, if they every did would take years if not a lifetime.

"So, whatya wanna bet?" Yang asked as Blake smirked a bit.

"Bumblebee." Blake told Yang who actuall looked shocked.

"No, or better yet if we'er going there I want... Hmmmmm, let me think about it and I'll get back to you." Yang said to Blake.

 _ **"This is going to-" Naruto grumbled.**_

 _ **-Another Location-  
**_  
 _ **"-an awesome party!" A young woman shouted out with a giant grin on her face as she raised both of her hands up into the air. She had very long blond, wavy hair with a single strand sticking up on top of it. Her eyes were a lilac color, and she had soft peach skin in color. She was about 5'8" in height, and she had a toned down lean body. She had wide hips, a thin waist, and a very large chest (boobs).**_

"Hey look they're talking about the size of her chest again." Weiss grumbled.

"Hey don't be so cold ice queen." Yang said as she grabbed the underside of Weiss's pair, causing the heiress to gasp at being touched there for the first time by someone other than herself. Yang felt them before saying. "I think they're still growing-"

SMACK

Yang flew over the couch with a handprint imprinted on her cheek.

Blake shook her head as Weiss fummed. "You cause your own misery Yang."

"I... regret nothing." Yang said as her cheek stung.

 _ **She wore a high cut red dress with a V cut out of the top so that her cleavage was much more easily visible. It had no straps to the dress, and it came down halfway between her crotch and knees. It had black lace on the bottom of it, and a black bow tied around her waist. She had a short black cape over her shoulders, and she had painted her nails black just for this party. She had fake vampire fangs in, and a small tophat on her head, with small mask over her eyes in the shape of a bat's wings.  
**_  
"Sweet we wore the same outfit! This is perfect! Well end up together in no time!" Yang cheered.

"I hope you two end up together. He's the last guy to take advantage of you." Ruby said to Yang. She wanted her sister to have the best.

 _ **"Yaaaaaang, I don't even like parties, why do I have to go?" A younger, shorter girl complained.  
**_  
 _ **She was different than the first girl. She stood barely above 5 feet tall, and she had short black hair that turned red as it went to the tips. It was longer on the right side, and she had moon-like pale skin, and silver eyes. She was more petite than her more bodacious sister. Of course, her body was mostly covered by a furry wolf costume, and she wore a red hood over the costume with the hood hanging off of her.  
**_  
Everyone looked at Ruby who nearly dropped the book.

Yang wore a vampire costume.

Meaning she was going as the same thing as Naruto was.

Ruby wore a wolf costume... and that only other person dressed as a wolf was Iron.

"Ohhhhh." Yang winced. She saw Ruby's face nearly turn purple. She stopped breathing as she looked at the picture longer.

Ruby shook her head. Maybe it wasn't her. Ruby took another breath as she read the next line.

 _ **Yang Xiao Long, and her younger sister Ruby Rose.**_

"Nooooooo!" Ruby yelled in despair. "That can't be! Oh no!"

"Ruby settle down!" Weiss yelled. "There's not a chance in Remnant you'll be with Iron."

"I... don't have any comment." Blake said as Ruby's hands shook.

 _ **"Uh, duh, Dad would have never let me go if we both didn't go... I barely convinced him that this was good to wear." Yang said as she gestured towards her outfit. She was a sexy Vampire, and she planned on making the blood rush at the party.**_

 _ **The blood rush to the dicks of men.**_

All the girls frowned with Ruby gagging.

"All boys are gross!" She yelled.

"They all think the same... with their privates." Weiss agreed.

 _ **It might look revealing, but it was no more revealing than the clothes that she usually wore anyway, which was why her father let her wear it. The only reason this was sexier, was because it was a dress and not her fighting cloths.  
**_

 _ **Her normal clothes said "I'm sexy and WILL kick your teeth in".**_

"They sure do." Yang agreed. She honestly had a weird fetish for herself sometimes.

 _ **Her current cloths said "I'm sexy, and I put out".**_

"Yep." Yang agreed AGAIN with the book as Weiss frowned further. Why was Yang always the center of attention?

She didn't plan on putting out, but she wanted her clothing to say that she did. She liked the attention, she loved being the center of attention at all times.

' _No shit.'_ Weiss thought as Blake frowned with Yang.

"I'm not that bad." Yang said as Blake looked back at her.

"You can be." Blake told Yang who glared at her.

"At least the costume is cute." Ruby said as she spun around in her giant wolf puppy costume.

"I hope to whatever in OUM's name that I'm not meant for caterpillar brows." Ruby spoke.

She didn't like being the center of attention, or having attention on her at all for that matter. She was just doing this because Yang needed her so that she could go to the party.

"Maybe we can find you a cutie who could be your first crush... maybe some love at first sight eh?" Yang teased Ruby with a nudge, the two of them walking towards a parked motorcycle, they were just about to ride to the party location.

"Never! No one shall ever claim me as a housewife!" Ruby yelled. "My heart only belongs to one! Cresent rose! She's my BAE!"

Yang chuckled. "I guess your children then will be a blast. Like her ammo."

"They sure will!" Ruby yelled.  
 _ **  
Ruby scoffed.**_

"My only love is Cresent Rose... and you don't even believe in stuff like love at first sight." Ruby couldn't help but scoff a second time.

"I didn't... Until the last story." Yang admitted. She looked at Blake with interest. Blake returned the look before finally muttering. "What is it?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No."

"Not just a little?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Is there anything else you can say other that no?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO." Blake told her off.

 ** _She could only seeing herself like a guy who was the exact opposite of her sister._**

 ** _"True, love at first sight? Pffffft, as if something like that will ever happen to me. If I ever become googly eyed over somebody, hit me." Yang laughed as she told Ruby that statement. She had heard rumors of people falling in love at first sight, and then becoming super shy around their love._**

Ruby slugged Yang in the arm, causing her to move slightly off to the side of the couch. Yang looked down at her arm and then back at Ruby. Ruby shrugged her shoulders before saying. "What? You told me to do it."

"And you listened to me?" Yang asked with a twitching eyebrow. Ruby nodded proudly before going back to reading.

 _ **Apparently, love could change a person.**_

 _ **Even more somebody who was inexperienced in falling in love.**_

 _ **"Okay then, I'll be sure to hit you." Ruby said to her sister with a smile.**_

"Already did!" Ruby cheered as Yang smiled a bit creepily.

"I'll have to hit you back Rubes." Yang said.

"Okay." Ruby told Yang.

"Not when you're expecting it. So I keep on your guard." Yang wanted Ruby who shot her a look of irritation.  
 _ **  
She couldn't wait to hit Yang.**_

' _I can't wait to hit you either Rubes.'_ Yang thought. **  
**_**  
"I'm not going to fall in love." Yang told her sister, deadpan style, at how she seemed to think that somebody like her would fall in love at first sight.**_

"Why is this so ironic? It's like it all planned out too perfectly." Weiss said as Yang nodded her head.

"I guess me and Naruto were just meant to be in the cosmos." She told Weiss with Blake tilting her head.

In the cosmos? What the hell was she tripping on?  
 _ **  
She would believe that when she saw it.**_

 _ **Chapter End!**_

POOF

Weiss looked down and smiled. Her modesty was saved! Her clothes were back on like she had them.

"Okay, who's next?" The voice questioned.

"What do you think loser?" Yang asked. Suddenly without warning, the book was taken out of Ruby's hands from someone who stood behind the couch.

They all spun around to get a look at the face of...

* * *

Next to be updated with be The Remnant Campaign tomorrow... so as for this story, please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss stood back in shock as the book was being held by... A skeleton in a dark robe. Blake stood back as Ruby nearly shouted in fright. Weiss nearly fainted and she saw the book in his... fleshless hand.

He tossed the book at her feet and vanished into nothingness.

"He's... He's a skeleton?!" Weiss shouted as she grabbed the book while shaking. She had stared down the soulless pits that should have had eyes but saw nothing but darkness.

"I would read quickly. Far scarier things than me are bound to come if you refuse." The voice said as the room grew deathly silent.

Weiss and her team nodded and opened the book.

' _ **Thank you, thick hat...' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to ignore the super loud music trying to attack his hearing. Thanks to the large hat, which had padding on the inside of it, a lot of the loud music from the party was being blocked out.**_

"Not bad music. Not my style but not bad." Yang stated.

"Hitting the volume button to the point that the speaker will blow doesn't count as good music." Blake told Yang who shook her head.

 ** _The "Monster Party" was a simple Vale celebration._**

"Simple party. Why couldn't we go somewhere like that?" Ruby questioned. The party looked anything but simple.

 ** _A lot of similar parties were going on all over the city, because this was the day that people would unwind and allow themselves to appreciate the comforts of modern society. You dressed as monsters from myth, to remind themselves that there were more scary things in the world. The constant threat of the Grimm, and many other things, monsters that didn't exist to them (or that they believed didn't exist) was something that they would use to take a load off._**

Blake nodded at the idea. She was never one for parties but liked the idea of using it to cast aside the fears that plagued Remnant. Weiss wasn't ever at parties that she wanted to go to but parties her father forced her to go to. Yang and Ruby felt that they were the only ones to ever attend a normal party.

 _ **It was a nice little party theme.**_

 _ **"Whooooo! This party is super YOUTHFUL!" Iron screamed as he danced right next to Naruto, dancing in the most lame way that he could dance.**_

"Even if he looks gay I still love that man." Yang claimed boldly. "Naruto, not Iron." She affirmed to make sure no one got confused.

Blake laughed a bit seeing Iron, this massive man, dancing so badly.

Weiss was in utter disbelief of Iron's moves which were like a dying bull.

 ** _All he did was move up and down, while swinging his arms up and down as well._**

Ruby laughed a bit while Weiss had a bit of a hard time trying to keep a straight face. Yang was laughing too, but mostly at the fact Naruto was about 3 seconds away from leaving.

 _ **They were an interesting duo.**_

 _ **People were staring at Iron.**_

 _ **"Heeeeeeeeeh." Naruto sighed and looked away from his friend with red cheeks. He was actually embarrassed of his friend's horrible dancing. It was quite annoying, and frightening, for him to be so close to the person who was the center of attention. He didn't even enjoy parties, so this alone was a bit of a chore for him. He was only doing it because his mother seemed to want him to go, and Iron was his best and only friend other than his family... and his pet.**_

"This," Weiss stopped laughing a but to collect her thoughts. "Is almost better than the last one."

"I like the stories equally." Yang told Weiss honestly. She had actually enjoyed reading the stories and seeing herself interact with Naruto. She was a bit saddened though he wasn't real.

Maybe whoever FTDS was, he or she could conjure up some portal for him to come here.

If only...

 ** _He loved his pet a lot._**

"I love my little Zwei!" Ruby said as she thought of her own pet. Zwei the corgi, a affectionate dog that was the favorite (minus Blake), to team RWY.

 ** _Iron moved closer to the middle of the dance floor, where a lot of people were gathering together._**

"He's gonna hit someone with those sort of moves." Yang leaned off to the side with Ruby nodding. Iron wash anything but graceful and was more like a pickup truck with a flat tire speeding down the wrong part of the freeway.

 ** _"This is the springtime of youth, so let your movements run WILD!"._**

"Ugh." They all groaned at that horrible monologue.

 ** _Yep, that was Iron for you._**

"No spit." Ruby child-cursed at the book.

 _ **'Gross...' Naruto thought as he looked at some of the snacks on the table. Slices of ham on top of cheese and crackers.**_

"Lame." Yang said. For some big party in Vale, the snacks were unoriginal and cheaply made.

 _ **He could do without the ham.**_

 _ **He might as well get something to drink while he had the chance. Seeing as Iron was going to be dancing for awhile. He would find a nice, secluded place to stand so that nobody would bother him hopefully. Then when Iron tired himself out of partying, they could leave and he would be done with this entire scene. All of the different people and scents were very disorienting for him, and nerve wrecking.**_

 _'He and I have the same thing.'_ Blake thought as she watched Naruto distance himself from the chaos.

 _There were a few people by the punch bowl, it would be an easy matter for him to go and silently get some punch, and leave without them talking to him._

"Where's the conflict?" Blake asked. In these stories something bad happened at these very moments. With the first one, Naruto the Y it was Naruto splitting in two after a Never more attacked the school. In the first installment of Naruto the moon rabbit it was him being held on by Yang, then chased by Blake.

Not her best moment.

"I feel that somethings bads going to happen now that you just said that." Weiss said to Blake.

"What's the good in expecting bad?

 ** _"Hey Babe, you want to come back to my place? You and I could have a good time."_**

 ** _'Such a lame pick-up line.' Naruto thought as he walked by a grown man trying to pick up a girl a few years younger than he was. The girl was in a Werewolf costume, with color changing hair from black to red, with silver eyes. She was a little cutie, but not exactly the type of person Naruto talked to... then again, he didn't really talk to anyone for that matter now that he thought about it._**

There was a defining silence in the room.

Yang's hands clenched. "He better not be doing what I think he's fucking doing. _ **"**_ Yang swore as she saw what was going on.

"That pig better lay off." Weiss wasn't this angry before, but seeing someone try and hit on her teammate was both wrong and unethical. Not to mention the guy was older and drunk. Not a good combo.

Blake frowned at the scene, but said nothing.

 _ **Ruby felt her throat run dry without much reason and she said nothing.**_

 _ **"I'm actually just waiting for my sister, she is on the dance floor." Ruby said as she tried to gently let the guy down.**_

 _ **He was a little bit drunk, she could smell it on his breath.**_

' _He's going to be a little bit DEAD of he lays one hand on my sister!'_ Yang thought angrily.

 _ **"Don't be like that, she can come too... Don't sisters share everything these days? I bet the three of us could have a lot of fun." The older man, maybe around 19 or 20, said as he got closer to Ruby. He reached out and grabbed a drink from the table, before he reached out to give it to Ruby. "Here, you look thirsty." He said with a kind smile on his face.**_

' _Dont drink it! Don't drink it!'_ Yang chanted worriedly in her mind as she she looked at Naruto. _'Turn around and save her! Stop him! Where the hell am I!?'_ she chanted in her mind.

 _ **Ruby took the drink, while Naruto poured himself his own drink right next to them, without them really noticing him.**_

 _ **'Oh no... Please Naruto stop him, he's going to rape her!' Weiss shouted in her mind.**_

Blake was worried as she kept biting her finger.

They were all so petrified of what was going to happen, or the thought of it. That none of them could speak. Ruby was the most silent out of them all, not really sure what was going to happen.

 _ **'He is so drunk.' Naruto thought when he smelled the alchohol on the man. The man was not in his right state of mind to be doing anything. He had gotten himself drunk to the point that he was just a walking penis.**_

Yang was shaking. Not only in rage but in fear also. This is one reason her father forbid her from taking Ruby to these type of parties. It was full of drunks that were the kind to never take no as an answer.

"Is... What's it mean a walking penis?" Ruby asked as she blushed a bit saying the word.

"When men get drunk they do stupid things. Like hitting on underage girls without fear. Its called courage juice for a reason. But when men are drunk there is no word for reason." Blake explained.

"They also want to-" Weiss began but Yang stopped her by lifting a hand to her mouth.

 ** _Ruby hesitantly took the cup._**

Yang eyes became wide as saucers.

 _This... This was actually happening._

"What's wrong with-"

"Ruby, what kind of dolt are you?! You should never take some strangers drink at a party!" Weiss shouted at her with Blake looking worried more than ever now.

Yang was twiddling her fingers, trying to find some type of solace. She was angry at herself for not being there for Ruby and felt that whatever happened to her was her fault.

"What did he do to the drink?" Ruby asked as Ruby read.

 _ **"Thanks... I was kind of thirsty." Ruby said, and the man stared at her awkwardly. She looked away from him for a moment, he was blocking off her path away from the table, while also making it so that the guy dressed as a Vampire next to her was blocking off the other path. The only path away from him would be to go straight to the dance floor, and she didn't like dancing.**_

"He's gonna take a dirt nap of the other me finds him!" Yang growled.

 _ **Nervously, she prepared to sip from the cup.**_

The entire team held their breath.

 ** _'... I smell...' Naruto started in his mind as he looked at Ruby, and he walked towards her a step. He reached out and placed his hand on top of the glass._**

Then a sigh of relief courses through the room, until Weiss continued to read.

 ** _"Hey punk, let the girl take a drink. You don't want her to be thirsty do you?" The man spoke harshly as he pushed up against Naruto's shoulder with his hand._**

Blake glared at the man with the most poisonous look She could muster.

Ruby frowned at how the man was handling Naruto.

Yang but her fist, hoping Naruto would give the man a facefull of it.

 ** _Naruto's hand remained on top of Ruby's cup._**

' _please so help me God if he saves her I'll be the best sister the world ever asked for!'_ Yang thought as she watched Naruto manage to keep his hand firmly on the cups top.

Fearing if he took it off, Ruby's innocence was at stake of being forcibly ripped from her by some drunk.

 ** _Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but his cheeks turned a little red and he closed his mouth without saying anything. He looked towards the ground, unable to say anything now that people were starting to stare at him. Naruto pushed down on the cup, and Ruby lowered it away from her mouth and looked at Naruto with a curious glance._**

 ** _"Dr... drugs..." Naruto muttered lowly._**

"Drugs?! Why did he want to drug me?" Ruby shouted.

"He was going to take advantage of you. That's what happens all the time at these parties. Its sad." Blake lectured Ruby.

 ** _Ruby gasped and looked at the cup the man had handed her. She threw the cup into the nearby trashcan, and looked at the grimacing man in shock, and with some anger, at how he had tried to drug her._**

 ** _"You jerk! You tried to drug me!" Ruby shouted out._**

 ** _The man looked like he was about to shit himself._**

"After you call the police he will." Weiss said with Blake nodding.

"He'll be lucky if there's anything left to go back to the police." Yang said.

 ** _"Hey, hey, hey... quiet... I wasn't drugging you. I just gave you a cup... how do you know this punk isn't lying? Kind of suspicious, you going to say something punk." The man pushed up against Naruto, and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He pushed Naruto a few steps back, and Naruto looked away from those intense, anger filled eyes._**

' _Fight back!'_ They all thought with desperation.

"He still won't defend himself." Weiss noted.

 _ **He didn't like being stared at like that.**_

Ruby and Blake both agreed with that statement. They themselves weren't outgoing with the social status themselves while Yang was the polar opposite.

 _ **He was shy, timid, and afraid of new people... but even with his fears, he refused to allow somebody, even a stranger, to get drugged if he could put a stop to it. He refused to allow somebody else to become a victim of crime if he could help it, and he could help it. At the same time, while he would try and help... he still had trouble talking and explaining the situation.**_

"He doesn't have to explain anything." Ruby said before changing. "He can beat him up for me. I'd like that."

"You're turning out like me." Yang joked.

 ** _'How did he know about the drugs?' Ruby thought as she looked at the punch bowl._**

"The nose knows." Yang said seriously, remembering the Naruto's senses were heightened like crazy because of him being part rabbit.

 ** _Wait, didn't that man grab a punch cup... there were no cups laid out. All of the people had to pour their own punch, but this man already had a cup of punch prepared for her._**

 ** _He was trying to drug her!_**

"That's been established now will somebody who has balls kill him!" Weiss yelled.

 _ **"What? You want to keep lying tough guy! Want to try and make me look bad in front of this beautiful young lady some more! Come on, do something!" The man pushed Naruto up further back, and Naruto didn't make eye contact with him.**_

"Hit him! C'mon Mr. Dope ass Swagalicious bunnyman!" Yang cheered on hoping that he heard her.

Sadly, he didn't.

 _ **"Hey, stop that, he didn't do anything to you!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed the man's arm.**_

 _ **He swung his hand at Ruby, getting ready to backhand her across the face. He was drunk, and his emotions were extremely wild, as were his violence tendencies. Ruby looked at the hand getting closer to her.**_

The team stated at the screen with mixed emotions. Yang was enraged. Weiss was livid. Blake was visually disgusted. Ruby was scared. They were all in a row of emotions that were incomprehensible and too hard to explain.

" _ **Guh!"**_

They all thought Ruby was struck, but the voice didn't fit her.

 _ **It didn't hit her, instead it hit Naruto when he moved to stand in front of Ruby. Naruto's back hit Ruby though, and knocked her onto her butt. His cheek was red from the hit, while Ruby looked up at Naruto in surprise for taking that hit for her without saying a word. He just looked away from the man, and Ruby, right at the ground.**_

' _Turns the other cheek. Damn you Naruto. More men should take notes from you.'_ Weiss thought sadly. Ruby as stunned he did that. He wasn't crazy enough to beat the sense out of the man like her sister but brave enough to take the hit.

Yang nodded before scoffing. "Alright, he's dead. He's dead." She kept saying over and over. "No one drugs my sis... And no one hits that bunny but me!"

"You'd hit him? What's wrong with you?" Blake asked Yang.

"Not in a mean way.~" Yang purred. "He can hit me too."

"Stop filling my mind with your nasty thoughts!" Ruby yelled.

 _ **He didn't say a thing.**_

"See now that's not right." Weiss said. "He has to at least defend himself vocally."

"I don't think he can." Blake told Weiss.

 _ **"Ah... Don't hit..." Naruto didn't get to finish talking.**_

 _ **"Hah! You have rabbit ears! What a freak! Are these even real?" The man laughed at Naruto, the slap to the face having knocked Naruto's hat off. His rabbit ears standing up tall, the man unable to ignore them now.**_

 _ **Naruto turned red in humiliation.**_

Ruby frowned. She felt bad for Naruto being embarrassed for something he had no control of, yay was racism to its finest degree.

Blake bared her teeth at the display of discriminating remarks this man made.

Weiss regretted her actions and looked at the man with hate for his idiocy. Regular people could be anything. But even something as small as being a Faunus changed everything in the eyes of people. It made her loathed her species.

Yang felt terribly sorry for the Fauna. Who cares if they're different? Difference is good. She liked Naruto's ears even. She wanted to see what they felt like.

 _ **People's attention started to shift towards them, and Naruto could hear what they were saying. This ears twitching when he listened to what the people were speaking about.**_

 _ **"Look a Faunus."**_  
 _ **"Is he attacking that man?"**_  
 _ **"The man must have seen him going after that girl and stopped him."**_

"This is civil justice." Blake said, "Non-existent."

"Don't worry Blake, things will change." Ruby told her with her voice full of hope. Blake looked at her face before smiling slightly. Blake liked Ruby because of that. She knew how to light a room up.

Not like Yang though. That would be a disaster.

 ** _Naruto looked down at the ground when the finger of blame was starting to get pointed to him as more and more people started to talk. He didn't get to listen much longer when his ear was grabbed, harshly, and gripped even more roughly._**

Yang gasped along with her team who looked visibly stunned.

 _ **"Ah!?" Naruto reached up and tried to get the hang pulling at his ear to let go. The grip just tightened, and Naruto was shoved into the snack table. His body pushed the table over, and his head landed in the punch bowl, before the entire thing spilled on the ground.**_

 _ **Ruby stood up and ran towards the dance floor.**_

"Thank dust she got out of there." Yang breathed in relief. "Now if you're smart the other you will get me so we can set this guy straight." Yang said to Ruby who nodded.

 ** _"... Shit, she left... Damn, this is your fault I'm not getting laid you little shit. Why don't you and I have a little talk eh?" The man spoke as he kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto grunted and took the hit. "Not going to do anything? Here I thought you Faunus were all a bunch of animals... I guess even animals know their place."_**

Blake swore at the screen before Yang joined in. Weiss was surprised the Blake, the most level headed of the group was getting this angry.

 _ **Naruto just looked away from the man, and started to get up. When Naruto got up, he turned away and started to walk away.**_

"Just hit him!" Yang yelled again. "At least dodge! Those punches are weaker than Ruby's."

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

 _ **The girl was gone, so there was no reason for him to stay anymore.**_

 _ **'I'm not an animal...' Naruto thought to himself.**_

' _You're my bae.'_ Yang thought.

' _You're a good man... Faunus.'_ Weiss thought.

' _You're a hero.'_ Ruby thought.

' _You're one of a kind.'_ Blake thought.

 _ **He refused to give the man the violence that he wanted. If he let the man see that he got to him, the man would win.**_

 _ **"Coward, so Faunus are cowards as well as beasts! Don't you just ignore me!" The man called out at Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto didn't respond.**_

 ** _Gritting his teeth, seeing that he wasn't getting Naruto to react the way he wanted, walked towards Naruto and pulled his fist back. With all of his might, he punched Naruto right in the back of his head. Naruto was knocked to the ground with his forehead hitting the concrete floor. Naruto grunted in pain when he skid a little, having been stunned by the hit to the head._**

They all closed their eyes when the fist hit him and Ruby almost wanted to cry. Why was he refusing to defend himself!

The music stopped.

 ** _"... Fight... fight... fight." A lone woman started to chant, and a few people looked at her, before more people started to chant along with her._**

"This is getting bad." Weiss said.

"It can't get worse." Blake said back.

 _ **"Fight... Fight... Fight..."**_

"Its getting louder." Yang told them. "He's going to get himself hurt all because he doesn't want to defend himself." Yang said as she felt horrible now.

"Heh..." The man grinned when he saw that the general crowd was on his side in this. He raised his hands up in the air, while Naruto stood and started to walk away again.

He refused to fight.

"He's going out. Of he runs maybe he can leave the party." Ruby said.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"He'll have to sprint if he wants to get out." Blake said.

 _ **"Where do you think you are going!" The man shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the back of the shirt and pulled him back towards him. Naruto gagged when his shirt pushed up against the front of his throat for a second, and he was spun around just in time to see the fist that hit him in the cheek. He spun, but kept his balance, but his back landed against the crowd of people that were surrounding them.**_

"What is wrong with all of you!" Yang yelled at the make believe crowd.

"Its because he's different. That's why." Blake answered Yang.

 _ **Naruto was pushed back towards the man, the circle of people not letting Naruto leave the fight even if he wanted to.**_

"Please stop." Ruby was almost crying now, she hoped to whatever god-

 _ **"Hey jerk! What the hell do you think you are doing!?"**_

Yang cracked a large grin. She put her hand up to her mouth. "Uh-oh, now I wonder who that sexy and irresistible voice belongs to?" Yang muttered with a sideways glance

Blake smiled too, knowing EXACTLY what was going to happen and who said that.

 _ **Yang was not a happy girl as she stomped towards the crowd of people, and pushed them aside one by one, with Ruby following close behind her. Ruby knew that she wasn't much of a fighter without her weapon, so she brought the person who she knew would be able to stop the situation. So she marched up to the man with red eyes and pulled her fist back... and she slugged the man in the jaw.**_

"And it's a hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooome run!" Yang laughed as Ruby pumped a fist in the air, seeing the drunk get what was coming to him.

 ** _He went flying up and away, slamming through a window and out the building, needless to say the crowd started to scatter when the window shattered._**

"He got laid alright. Laid out with the glass shards." Yang muttered, still wanting to kill the guy who wanted to rape her sister and beat up her bae.

 _ **"Are you okay? He hit you a lot." Ruby asked as she rushed over to Naruto, and he turned around and started to walk away from her.**_

"He's so, broken in a way." Weiss said when seeing the look on his face. While he looked normal all the time it was times like these she saw the REAL him. He was like her. Sad and afraid of disappointment or scrutiny.

 _ **The party was over.**_

' _Damn straight it's over.'_ Yang thought bitterly.

 _ **"My rival! I'm so sorry that I did not notice your situation earlier! Are you okay!?" Iron pushed through the people as they started to run out of the building. He saw Naruto had a bruise on his cheek, and he could tell that Naruto was not happy... with his hat off, it was clear that somebody had attacked Naruto because he was a faunus, and that like always Naruto refused to fight back.**_

"He really knows when to show up, always at the worst timing possible! Why can't he be a better friend and stay with him if he knew Naruto has a hard time being a fauna." Weiss chastised Irons lack of presence.

"Oh I'm sorry do you remember the moves he was busting on the dance floor? Naruto didn't want to be near him because that would've drawn attention to him... And if Naruto hadn't left who knows what could've-" Blake was explaining but was cut off by Yang.

"Don't talk about it. We're past that and now have to see what Naruto's going to do... And,by that I mean how first impressions are going to go. Last time was awful." Yang told them as she remembered her first meeting with Naruto. It was probably the single most powerful thing to destroy her pride.

Not this time!

 _ **So he grabbed Naruto, and picked him up with ease, looking over his face... and he could see blood dripping down the right side.**_

"B-blood?" Ruby stammered seeing the red liquid.

Blake became angry seeing the blood. It visualized the effects of violence and discrimination towards them; death and injuries.

 ** _When Naruto's head hit the concrete floor, he had cut himself._**

"I want to cut that guy..." Blake uttered with her eyes becoming slits.

 _ **"Put me down Iron... I'm fine... fine." Naruto repeated himself, talking more to himself than to Iron at this time, and Iron put Naruto down. "Coming here was a bad idea." Naruto muttered to himself as he started to walk away, with Iron following behind him.**_

 _ **"Thank you!"**_

 _ **"Huh?" Iron asked as he looked to see Ruby looking towards Naruto, and Naruto stopping moving, but he didn't turn around to see Ruby.**_

' _He's even shy at praise... Bless him.'_ Yang thought.

 _ **"I mean... thanks for... you know. I would have been drugged if you hadn't stopped me from drinking the punch. I owe you big for that." Ruby said with a truly thankful tone. Yang started to walk towards Naruto with a frown on her face. She was happy that Naruto had helped her sister and all, but the least that he could do was face the girl when she was giving him a heartfelt thanks.**_

Weiss looked Yang before frowning. "And you say I'm a bitch." before looking over at Blake and Ruby. "Right?"

"Could be her time of the month." Blake said as Yang cracked her knuckles. Period jokes were one sure way to get your ass beaten.

"You're-" Yang started but was hushed by Weiss.

Ruby sighed in relief.

 _ **Yang wanted to thank him as well for saving her sister, but it was hard to do when the guy wouldn't even look at them.**_

"Hey, she is saying thanks, the least you can do-" Yang started off as she grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around.

Yang hoped. She hoped and she hoped this wouldn't be as bad as last time.

Her heart skipped a beat.

' _So far so good.'_ Yang thought.

"You're going to choke. Remember last time?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." Ruby said.

 _ **When she turned him around, she got a look at his face... his eyes... his nose... his cheeks... his entire face. She could see his bashful, timid expression... her heart skipped a beat, and then started to beat faster than before as her own cheeks started to turn a shade of red. She stopped talking, and Naruto looked down at the ground when she refused to let go of his shoulder. Her grip on him getting even tighter than before as she studied every inch of his face... and looked as deeply as she could in his eyes, even as they looked down at the ground.**_

Yang began to crack under the pressure, because her cheeks were slightly pink as she read further and pictured his _perfect_ face.

 _ **She took it all in, as the world slowed down for her.**_

"okay... At least She hasn't grabbed him and is holding on." Ruby said distantly.

 _ **"Please let go..." Naruto lowly said to her, his voice barely above a whisper, and Iron looked between Naruto and Yang.**_

"Too long." Blake said as Yang buried her now burning face in her hands.

"I'm not even this has with boys." Weiss said.

 ** _"...is... give... number." Yang finished with a growing smile on her face, and she said the first thing that came to her mind, without even trying to filter her words._**

All three members laughed simultaneously while Yang wallowed in her own shame.

Her pride... (POOF)... Gone.

Like a burning flower.

 ** _"I have to go." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk away from the strange girl, who seconds after meeting him, started to act weird._**

"Getting a welcome like that, I don't blame him." Blake said to Weiss.

"At least he didn't run off scared. He's just still embarrassed." Blake noted.

"I'm sorry but how is that any better? Ruby questioned.

 _ **"Sorry about him, he is super shy. He doesn't mean any harm, he has trouble talking to new people. I'm sure you both are very youthful girls. Wait up for me my eternal rival!" Iron shouted as he chased after Naruto.**_

 _ **The party was over, no reason to stay any longer after all.**_

"That wasn't a party." Blake said shaking her head. She looked to see Yang still keeping her face buried to her lap.

Sucks to be her.

She didn't

 _ **'Is give me your number? What the hell is wrong with me? I couldn't even say the full pick up line.' Yang asked herself as she watched the faunus leave with her red cheeks starting to dim a little. "Will I ever see you again?!" Yang shouted out to Naruto, her hands moving up around her mouth.**_

"You're bad at talking to guys," Weiss said to Yang, "I mean bad."

"Like you could do any better!?" Yang yelled at the white haired huntress.

"Actually, I could. I speak to Neptune and you don't see me breaking down like some hormonal groupie." Weiss said to Yang as her face turned red with rage.

 ** _Naruto looked back at her for a moment._**

 ** _Her heart skipped a beat again, her blush returning back to her cheeks full force._**

' _I am REALLY glad no one else can see this!'_ Yang thought as she herself was feeling her cheeks burn. She couldn't tell why but her face would burn every time she thought of Naruto.

 _ **"Thanks again for helping me! I hope to see you again!" Ruby called out to Naruto, and Iron looked down at Naruto with a smile.**_

"Even your sisters better at talking to boys then you are! Also threatening to castrate them doesn't count." Weiss told Yang who finally got fed up with her voice and slugged her in the arm.

"Ouch! Oh so you want to go there?!" Weiss shouted as she defied a glyph and threw the book at it. The book was launched at Gang's face... But was caught by Blake who caught it.

"Stop you guys. If we don't finish this we won't ever leave." She corrected them before handing the book back to Weiss. She opened back to the page they were in and got back to their place.

 _ **Naruto turned away from the girls and walked away even faster.**_

 _ **'Being thanked feels nice, doesn't it?' Iron thought to himself as he looked at Naruto, who didn't even seem to notice the small smile that graced his own face. His cheeks were red, both from him getting hit, and from a small blush.**_

"At least you're not the only embarrassed one here." Weiss told Yang who had calmed down but still had a pink hue dusting her cheeks.

"I'm not going to comment on That." Yang told Weiss.

 _ **Naruto was embarassed, in a good way, thanks to Ruby thanking him, and no doubt in Iron's mind that Naruto was feeling a happy feeling in his gut.**_

"Hehe, he's funny. Getting embarrassed at being complimented." Ruby laughed even though she couldn't take a compliment to save her life.

 _ **"What are your names?" Yang asked Iron, and she looked directly at Naruto when she said it, even though Naruto was still walking away.**_

' _Take me, take me away from this pain!~'_ Yang thought as she watched Naruto and her other selfs distance became greater.

 _ **"They call me Iron Lee... and this is my eternal rival and best friend... Hey, wait up for me Naruto!?" Iron shouted when he noticed that Naruto hadn't stopped walking, and was nearly out of the building. He ran after Naruto and the two of them left the building together.**_

Yang smiled with red cheeks.

 ** _"NarutOW!?" Yang shouted when Ruby punched her in the face, and she looked at her sister with a shocked look. "What the hell!?" Yang called out loudly, and Ruby smiled at her with a superior, smug, smirk._**

"Ow yeah that ri-OOOF!" Ruby was shoved back over the couch by her sister and in the floor. Ruby was going to punch Yang like her other had said but Yang beat her to it.

Ruby got up before launching herself at Yang and threw a bad punch. Which hit her right in the chest. Yang yelled as she felt her nipple bend from Ruby's punch and she felt a year escape her eye. She looked at Ruby with a blistering gaze before she ran after her, chasing Ruby across the room.

"Get back here you little-" Yang began heatedly.

"Dad said no fighting!" Ruby yelled back.

"Dad isn't here!" Yang said as she tackled Ruby. She turned her over before shoving a finger in her mouth, then pulling it out with a glob of spit on it. She then turned Ruby's head over to the side and shoved it in her ear.

Ruby's hair stood on end and she squealed in disgust as she jumped up and down with her head tilted. "SHE'S IN MY BRAIN!" Ruby yelled as Yang strode back to the couch and sat on between Blake and Weiss who both have her _that_ look.

"What?" Yang asked. Blake shook her head as she saw Ruby using her cape to try and wash out her sisters slob out of her ear canal.

"Whatever, let's just finish it and get this over with." Weiss said, ignoring Ruby.

 _ **"How does love at first sight feel?" Ruby asked, and Yang stopped and looked towards the exit where Naruto walked out of. Ruby could only smile, since she knew Yang her entire life, she could tell when Yang acted strange... and she could tell that Yang was sending Naruto a very... love filled look that she never gave anyone. Not family love, but a special kind of love that she had seen their mother give their father a few times.**_

' _I don't remember much but she and dad used to grab each others butts all the time.'_ Yang thought laughing a bit.

 _ **A tender love.**_

 _ **Yang had fallen in love at first sight.**_

 _ **Chapter End**_

"And that's it. Here." Weiss handed the book to Blake who felt it.

"This... Next chapter feels like somethings going to be dirty in it." Blake noted out loud.

"Don't say that please because you end up being right." Yang whined. Ruby came up from behind and slapped Her across the back of the head.

"I'm getting you back for that." Ruby said.

"Listen rubes... I don't play to get even, I play to win. Whatever you do I'll end up doing 10 times worse." Yang said to Ruby,

"Zero times 10 is still zero." Blake shot back as Yang gasped.

"That burn was... Yangtacular." Yang said as she smiled sheepishly.

None of them were laughing.

"You all suck." She said as she got back in her spot with Ruby next to her.

Then Blake turned the page.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER/ I don't own Naruto or RWBY and** _ **Naruto the New Moon Rabbit**_ **was fully written by FTDS and has given me support to use it in a 'READING STORY'.**

 _ **"Yang... be gentle."**_

Yang looked with everyone at the screen, and she almost screamed.

 ** _Yang looked down at her partner with a seductive smile on her face, her lips every so slightly turned upwards as she sat on top of the stomach of her lover. She was not wearing her panties, but her bra was still on her breasts, a lacy yellow bra with a bumblebee on the right nipple. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, and she had her hand on his stomach as she blocked his view of her vagina with her arm._**

Weiss looked away with Blake not taking her eyes off the screen. Ruby had her head buried in the couch after getting a glance at her sister in a position she didn't ever want to catch her in.

"You've got to be kidding me? How far did we go in a timeskip?" Yang questioned while she eyed the screen. Blake dusted the redness off her cheeks and kept reading.

 _ **She had her hand on those defined abs.**_

Yang looked where her other self had was and nodded. Those abs WERE defined all right. Like they were carved by lord Oum himself. She yearned to caress those abs... Maybe give em a subtle lick.

 _ **Her partner had his hands in front of his mouth, and was bashfully looking away from her with his cheeks a deep red color.**_

"He's so sweet. I was thinking my first time would be... More grabby." Yang admitted before she looked at Blake. "What do you want for your first time to be like?"

Blake looked at her dully before saying. "I'm not talking about that. But I'm not hard like you are, I'm softer and more caring." She told Yang.

"Hmmm, I could see Weiss being insulting to her lover." Yang said as Weiss snapped her head at her.

"It better than being like Ruby! She'd-" She stopped when Ruby got up from the couch and yelled.

"YOU ARE ALL GROSS! I'm never having sex! Never!" Ruby yelled while looking back at the screen and blushing when she saw her sister sitting on the naked boy.

 ** _"I'm not gentle babe, but you will like it." Yang whispered as she leaned down and nippled on one of his long rabbit ears, and she enjoyed the smell of his shampoo from the fur on his ears. She moved her hips lower, and she watched as he turned his face away from her, eyes closed, as she ran her tongue down the side of his face, before she nibbled on his neck. "Say it babe." Yang whispered with a voice of nothing but seduction, affection, and love as she looked to the side and looked at those eyes._**

"I would try to be soft and loving, you know sweet. Because he's like that." Yang said as Weiss and Blake sort of nodded. Kind of agreeing with her to the weird question.

 ** _Those blue eyes, the deepness and emotion in them._**

 ** _Those whisker marks, that added to his charm._**

 ** _Those red cheeks, which showed his embarassment over the situation. She loved every part of his face, nothing was left out, not a single detail._**

 ** _"I... I love you Yang." He said to her, and she started to get back up and smiled down at him, before she moved her hands onto his pecs._**

Yang's stomach and heart both fluttered as her cheeks became as rosey rubies. She heard Ruby sigh lovingly in the couch. Even though they were about to bump nasties on the TV, the words they exchanged were tender and soft.

 _ **"Now tell me what you want me to do babe." Yang stated, and she leaned down to bite down on his neck.**_

Ruby jolted at hearing her sister say that. Now the tenderness was replaced with some rougher wording. Weiss began to shift her head elsewhere, afraid she might be a witness to Yang's future children being conceived. Blake kept reading but soon took a sigh of relief at the next sentence.

 _ **Yang's eyes snapped open as she jerked up into a sitting position, her cheeks burning red as her hands reached up to hold her face. Her breathing was heavy as she moved her hand from her cheek, down to her breast. She could feel her heart beating at a mile a minute, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears as well.**_

"Well that's a bummer. I thought I was actually going to see some real action this time. Guess not." Yang muttered as her team all got a bit more comfortable. Ruby was red, along with Weiss, and also Blake.

They were going to have a hard time being together as a team after this story.

 _ **"Haaaah... hooooooooo." Yang released a deep breath as she tried to cool her hot body. Her heartbeat started to slowly slow down, going back to the point where she could no longer feel it pounding at her ears. Her cheeks stayed pink, but overall, she was calming down quite a bit. She laid back down on her bed and placed the top of her hand against her forehead, staring up at the ceiling.**_

 _ **The door opened, and Ruby came into the room in her pajamas as well, holding a cup of white fluid (milk) with her, and a white mustache on her upper lip.**_

"You sure like milk." Weiss noted as Ruby nodded. Weiss wasn't a big fan of milk and rarely drank it.

"I sure am! Mom said it would make me big and strong!" Ruby jumped up with a mock pose of her arms. When Weiss saw this she looked back at her and Ruby's chest.

Maybe the size difference had something to do with that... She'd have to start drinking more to find out.

 _ **Yang glanced over at the digital clock.**_

 _ **1:12 AM**_

 _ **"What are you doing awake Ruby?" Yang asked as she turned her face away from Ruby. It was dark, so Ruby shouldn't be able to see her cheeks that well, but Yang didn't want to draw attention to it if Ruby turned the light on. At the moment, the only source of light in the room was the moonlight coming through the window.**_

 _ **Yang grimaced when she noticed that she was sweating, the dream having affected her enough to send her into this state in real life.**_

' _Yep, sex dreams will be like that.'_ Yang agreed with herself.

Ruby nearly dropped her milk.

" _Oh thank oum she didn't, I drop it!'_ Ruby thought with a sigh. Spilling milk was a crime worse than murder in her book.

 _ **"Oh! You're awake!... I was just thirsty... Why are you awake? You normally sleep like a log?" Ruby asked right back as she walked over to her own bed.**_

"This is true." Blake said as she remembered sometimes trying to wake Yang up for class so they weren't late. If it wasn't an alarm or a gunshot it wouldn't wake her. All you had to do was threaten to chop her hair off and she be up quicker than a flicker.

Although it was highly recommended you didn't threaten Yang's hair... Ever.

 ** _She and Yang shared a room._**

Weiss looked on with interest. She had originally wanted to share a bedroom with Winter when they were younger but since their house was so large they were in separate rooms.

 ** _"... I'm thirsty." Yang said back to Ruby, not willing to lie to her, but she didn't want to tell her the entire truth either._**

 ** _The last week all of her dreams had been about him. The boy she had seen, the one who saved Ruby from getting drugged (and more than likely raped) at the party. His cute little nose, those expressive blue eyes, the blond spiked hair, the slightly peach tanned skin, those adorable whisker marks. The way he seemed so shy, but was still willing to stand up for Ruby, her flesh and blood, and took a beating for Ruby... She never knew a shy person could have such strength in their eyes._**

Yang nodded to every word read, while her teammates looked at her strangely for dreaming about him for over a week. Naruto was probably... The best thing she had read about. She'd kill, legit kill someone to be with him right now.

 _ **She had fallen in love... hard.**_

' _Dont remind me.'_ Yang thought. It was hard to fall in love, but harder to fall in love with someone who was nothing but a fictional character, living with an alternate her.

 ** _She had sex dreams before, she was a young woman who was sure of her own sexuality. She had sex dreams, but usually those dreams had men and women who she did not know. She didn't see their faces, and she didn't remember those dreams. She didn't really have crushes, and she had seen many hot men and women before... but this was different._**

"Ooooohhh, that's interesting to know. Any good dreams involving anyone we might know?" Weiss questioned Yang who smirked at her.

"You never know ice queen, I had this one good one where I found out how good you were with-" She stopped to see the horror on Weiss's face grow with each word coming out of her mouth. Blake sighed as she kept on reading.

 _ **When she looked at him... she had seen herself building a future with him.**_

"Sucks I can't though. There wont be anyone like Naruto." Yang sighed in sadness with Ruby comforting her.

 _ **"I bet you are." Ruby said with a smile on her face.**_

Yang almost chocked on the air she breathed. Did her sister just make a sexual pun?

Weiss looked at Ruby with growing horror and asked. "Are... are you Ruby?"

Ruby looked at her and nodding. "Of course I am. Why?"

 _ **"Did you just make a sex joke?" Yang surprisingly asked with wide eyes as she looked at Ruby. Ruby looked surprised as well.**_

 _ **"That was a sex joke? I just mean you have been obsessing with that rabbit faunus guy lately. You think I didn't notice you have been drawing his face in your mashes potatoes." Ruby pointed out. She had noticed that Yang had been obsessing over the guy, though she didn't understand a thing about love herself... other than family love.**_

Ruby laughed as she imagined it. Yang laughed a bit at herself with Blake and Weiss smiling along.

 ** _The guy seemed nice enough though, not the worst person Yang could love._**

"I wouldn't know worse people, because I wind up beating them up and I'm the worst person to know." Yang said while shrugging. Blake thought of the worst person she knew... and only thought of Adam. She shook her head to forget him and went on back to reading.

 _ **Yang was still just staring at Ruby, before shaking her head.**_

 _ **"Yeah... I wish I could see him again... I didn't make a good first impression. Uuuh, love sucks... I got these butterflies in my belly... so not funny." Yang complained as she laid back down and put her hand on her stomach. When she thought of actually speaking to that boy in real life, she got a tight spot in her stomach, and her throat felt like it was being squeezed. She felt super nervous about how he would take seeing her again.**_

"It's so strange to see her like this. It's not the first and surely won't be the last." Weiss said with Blake agreeing with her.

 _ **Ruby looked at the tall hat sitting on the shelf.**_

 _ **Naruto, Ruby remembered the large man saying the name at some point, forgot the hat part of his costume. Ruby looked at Yang, before she smiled.**_

 _ **She had a plan.**_

"Oh no..." Ruby muttered. She had a bad feeling about this plan. Even though she wanted her other sister to get with the boy she wasn't at all good at plans.

 _ **"Why don't you give him his hat back?" Ruby asked as she pointed out the hat to her sister.**_

 _ **Yang stared at the hat.**_

' _That's... Not a bad idea, but something seems too simple.'_ Yang thought.

"Giving his hat back will make him think you care for him." Blake told Yang who kind of agreed. "Or he'll think your some kind of stalker."

"Not helping Blake."

 ** _"That... why are you trying to help me?" Yang questioned with a narrowed brow. The plan could work, as in she would have a reason to find Naruto, but she didn't know why a girl who had no interest in relationships was going to help her out. Ruby liked fighting and violence more than dates and kisses._**

"That's not true. I like the romantic stories where the brave knights come to save the princess." Ruby said as Yang tapped her shoulder.

"Ruby, you like killing Grimm more though. That's what it said." Yang said.

"Still... It's kind of false." Ruby said further.

 ** _Ruby smiled widely in response._**

 ** _"It is super romantic! Just like in the fairy tales you read to me as a kid! Fall in love, return your love's lost item, and get married! Happily ever after!" Ruby almost, almost, shouted out were it not for the fact that it was still late at night and their father was asleep._**

 _ **She loved those kinds of stories, and to see one play out before her very eyes would be just fantastic.**_

 _ **Her sister had fallen in love at first sight! It was the beginning to a great love story, a story that she would be able to watch as it unfolded. She would be able to see the ups and downs, be there for Yang, and help her get the guy! She would be the ultimate Wingwoman, helping her sister land her man!**_

Yang laughed a bit at how Ruby was desperate to make the little love story happen. Blake thought it was very kind of her sister to want to help her, but she thought it would've been smarter to let things take their course like last time.

Weiss on the other hand had a different thought in mind. "You spend too much time alone." Weiss told Ruby who spat a raspberry at her.

"And you don't spend enough time being nice!" She yelled back

 _ **'She is gone... but the idea isn't bad. At least I can see him, and talk to him again.' Yang thought with a slowly growing smile on her face, picking up the hat and holding it on her lap. Ruby was still gushing to herself on her own bed, so Yang was going to ignore her being a total spaz while she could. 'Yeah! This could work!' Yang thought as she jumped up and started to go towards their closet.**_

"I sure hope it does." Yang said out loud.

"It'll happen! You just have to believe in your... uhhhhhhhhhhhh... Other self!" Ruby corrected herself.

 _ **Time to get dressed, she was too excited to sleep, so she would go to the gym and work off some of her excess energy!**_

 _ **-With Naruto (and Iron)-**_

 _ **'Late night gym activities, the only time when there is almost nobody else here.' Naruto thought to himself with a smile as he hung upside down and started to lift his upper body up with nothing but his abs. In order to use his Semblence, he needed to do some pretty major body work of his own. He wore a simple brown work-out top, with orange gym shorts. There was almost nobody else but Iron in the gym at the moment.**_

"Who else would be a a gym that... Yang are you drooling?" Weiss asked Yang who was too busy oggaling Naruto in the workout shirt. Yang wiped her jaw before looking back at Weiss.

 _ **They both visited the gym together, seeing as Naruto didn't like going to the gym alone... and Iron loved to work out at all times.**_

 _ **"996... 997... 998... 999... 1000..." Iron was bench pressing several hundred pounds (1400 lbs), his sweat dripping off of him seeing as he had been at this for hours. They had been at the gym for hours now, doing a full body work out.**_

"That's... scary." Blake noted as she watched the man who looked nothing more than a muscle contue to pulse like one beating vein. Ruby gagged as she watched him struggle. Weiss was a bit grossed out by it. And Yang was still looking at Naruto with that same rosey cheek and half closed eyelids.

 _ **Iron's Semblence required a strong body in order for him to properly use it.**_

' _Wonder what his semblance is.'_ Blake thought.

 ** _Naruto's Semblence... wasn't the same, but part of his Semblence required that he had a strong body as well._**

"Did his semblance stay the same?" Ruby asked but received no answer.

 _ **Iron placed the weight back down, before he sat up and wiped the sweat from his body. He looked towards Naruto still doing vertical sit ups. Naruto was sweating as well, but not as much as Iron was. He had already finished his 500 vertical sit ups 30 minutes ago, and now he was just killing time. There was a reason his body was so... lean muscled, and it was because he had been working out with Iron for years now. He might not have the same brute force as Iron, but his body was still solid, and his endurance/stamina was just as impressive as Iron's stamina.**_

 _'You could bounce a rock off his pecks and it'd probably shatter.'_ Yang thought as she eyed Naruto's pulsing form.

 _ **He flipped off the bar and landed on his feet, grabbing his own towel and wiping the sweat from his face.**_

 _ **They all watched with sparkles in their eyes as Naruto wiped the sweat from his face.**_

"He's hot." Yang said with Blake shaking her head.

What else was new?

 _ **"What next?" Naruto asked Iron, as Iron wiped down the bench press bench with a towel, and cleaned it off with the provided sanitizer.**_

 _ **Nobody wanted to lay on a sweaty bench.**_

' _Id lay with Naruto in sweat... Nice hot and sweaty.'_ Yang thought with her face burning. Ruby looked at her sister and scrunched her nose.

"Stop making those faces!" Ruby yelled at her with Yang looking at her sister.

"You don't know what I'm thinking!"

"I don't want to know!"

 ** _"You want to do some light sparring in the boxing corner?" Iron asked Naruto as he looked towards the unused corner of the gym. The gym was open 24/7, but people only really used the boxing corner during the middle of the day. Naruto lowered his stance and started to stretch his legs out, before he stood back up and walked in front of Iron towards the corner of the gym._**

 ** _Despite being a corner, it still help a good amount of equipment in it for sparring and boxing in general._**

 ** _When they got to the corner, Iron grabbed blue gloves, while Naruto grabbed red ones. They would be using their aura to guard from hits, but just because they were using aura, didn't mean that being hit wouldn't hurt. They wanted to reduce the pain. They walked onto the sparring square, and Iron placed one of his hands in front of himself, with the other behind his back._**

 ** _Naruto copied the stance._**

"This is gonna be good." Yang grinned as she ran over to the fridge and started rummaging through it for a snack.

"I hope that gym has insurance." Blake said.

"And life insurance." Weiss swore as she saw Yang coming back with a blue bowl full of... crackers.

She was a little bit afraid of what was in the bowl at first but now she was calmer to see it was crackers. Those wouldn't stain.

As Yang sat between them she then pulled out a can of spray on cheese.

That's when Weiss got nervous because when she got one good look at that can she moved behind Blake. Blake gave her a weird look as she kept reading.

 ** _"Hot Soul x 4!" Iron shouted out as his body gained a light green aura around it, and he shot off at Naruto. His Semblence active so that he could launch a surprise attack on Naruto._**

 ** _'Light sparring.' Naruto thought as he leaned back and dodged the hit. Iron's bulk slowed him down, so his Semblence was the only way for him to gain speed._**

"My Oum, he's going to hurt somone with that kind of _light sparring_!" Weiss yelled as she saw Iron go into action for the first time.

 _ **Hot Soul, the ability to multiply the strength of the user, at the cost of damaging their body when using it. It also cost a nice amount of aura to use, so Iron couldn't use it too much. If your body wasn't strong enough to withstand your strength multiplying, then you would find very quickly that you would be too injured to continue fighting.**_

"Sound like mine, but I can deal more damage after each hit." Yang boasted.

 _ **Iron followed up with a jump in the air, flipping so that he could try and slam the top of his foot towards Naruto's head.**_

Ruby shoved a mouthful of crackers in her mouth before spraying some cheese in there too. This fight was getting good.

 _ **"Hot Soul x 5..." Naruto muttered as he leaned back, and with a show of flexibility his leg moved up into the air and stopped Iron's leg. His body was glowing green as well, and Naruto slammed his leg down, before he spun and kicked Iron in the ribs, pushing him back several meters. Iron held his ribs with a grin on his face.**_

"His leg muscles are still hard as ever." Yang noted seeing how Naruto, for being MUCH smaller than Iron, managed to knock him back that far.

The aura around his body faded as he stopped using his Semblence.

 _ **Naruto stared at Iron as he lowered his stance, his body no longer glowing as well.**_

 _ **"Hah! This is quite fun my rival!" Iron shouted as he lashed out at Naruto with a punch, and Naruto blocked the punch with his arms. He grabbed onto Iron's hand, before he kicked the same spot in Iron's side several times in under a second. Iron grunted when he felt the kicks, because Naruto was kicking the same place repeatedly.**_

"Bae bunny is a fighting master!" Yang cheered.

 _ **Naruto leaned back, turned around, before he flipped Iron over his shoulder, and he would have slammed Iron into the ground if Iron didn't flip in the air and land on his feet.**_

"These two are dangerous." Blake said as they fought.

 ** _Naruto hopped from foot to foot._**

 ** _He hated pointless violence, but sparring was another story. While he still didn't like hurting others, he could see the point in sparring. He and Iron were both honing their skills in order to help people and get stronger. Skills that would one day be put to use when they hunted and killed the creatures of Grimm._**

"Just like us guys. Hopefully when we get to Beacon I'll be there more when CRDL get involved." Yang said with everyone nodding.

 _ **"You landed this time." Naruto noted seeing as he usually got Iron on the ground with the move.**_

 _ **"I've been practicing my landings! Hot Soul x 4!" Iron's body gained the same green glow as he moved towards Naruto quicker than before. He threw a wide sweeping punch, and Naruto ducked underneath it.**_

 _ **He saw Iron's foot shoot up into the air at his chin, and he leaned back away from the attack, and he kicked Iron's other foot out from underneath him. Iron flipped and placed his hand on the ground, before he spun and started to kick at Naruto while in the hand stand position. Naruto crossed his arms, before jumped back just as the kick hit his arms. Jumping back, Naruto drastically lowered the amount of damage he took from the kick to the point that his arms didn't break.**_

"They're moving so fast I can't keep up!" Ruby yelled with her mouth still full of crackers and cheese. Blake brushed the crackers Ruby's was spitting at her from talking out of her hair and read faster.

 _ **Iron flipped back to his feet, before his green aura faded.**_

 _ **"Not going to use my Semblence this time?" Iron asked Naruto with some surprise, and Naruto smiled bitterly.**_

 _ **"I would rather not... overusing your Semblence leaves me hurting." Naruto reminded Iron, seeing as he didn't have the same kind of body as Iron.**_

"That's odd. He said it leaves him hurting." Weiss said while Blake nodded.

 ** _Iron nodded his head._**

 ** _The Moon Rabbit._**

"Bae." Yang corrected the book.

 ** _During the Full Moon, Naruto could use his Semblence to copy the Semblence of the people who he viewed his as comrades. It worked by Naruto molding and changing his aura to perfectly match the aura of other people. Naruto's aura was allowed him to change his Semblence to match the Semblence of other people, seeing as his Semblence could only be used under the light of a full moon._**

"That's awesome! Do you guys know what I could do if my semblance was Yangs!" Ruby shouted as she looked down at the bowl to see she had cleared all the saltine crackers with cheese.

"It would be cool if I had Blake's semblence, more of me is great. The more the Yangier." Yang joked. Weiss took the bowl from Ruby before slamming it down on Yang's head and pushing her over the couch.

 _ **As of now, Iron knew of 3 Semblences that Naruto could use that were not his own.**_

"He can keep the semblence he used?" Yang asked while taking the bowl off her head. "Stupid that it only works for the full moon though." She said while going back to the fridge.

 ** _His older sister's Mimicry, and his own Hot Soul, and his mother's Regeneration._**

"Naruto get's all the cool stuff!' Ruby whined.

 ** _The bruises on Naruto's arms started to steam, as the wounds healed themselves over. Even with aura, Iron's kick had left a bruise. In seconds, the bruise was fully healed._**

Ruby and Blake gasped at the injures... vanishing before their very eyes. Weiss got up to get a closer look at the screen and couldn't believe it. He was actually healing himself.

That could make your opponent dangerous, if he could heal himself. You'd get tired, and they would be able to finish you off easier.

 _ **The downside, Naruto could only use 1 Semblence at a time, without straining his aura. The more Semblences he tried to use at the same time, the more stress he placed his aura and body under.**_

"Makes sense." Yang said as she looked over at Weiss and grinned. Sneaking around the couch she took the spray cheese and stuck them between the cushions and took the cap off.

When Weiss sat down, she was gonna get a butt load of cheese.

Yang laughed as she sat down next to it. Waiting for Weiss to fall victim to the prank.

 _ **"Hot Soul x 3!" Iron called out as he lowered the output of his Semblence, so that he could use it for longer this time.**_

 _ **He ran at Naruto, and Naruto dodged to the side, before he returned with a kick to Iron's ribs again. Iron dropped his Semblence enhanced state, and fell to his knees holding his ribs with a grimace.**_

"He took him down! How did he do that?" Ruby asked herself in amazment.

"Because that's just what he does." Yang answered.

 _ **"I think that is good. I've been targetting your ribs since the start of the fight." Naruto said as he offered Iron a hand to stand up.**_

"Hit one spot untit it's fully damaged... Smart." Weiss said as she finally sat down. Yang bit her fist as she watched Weiss sit down... And nothing happened. She scooted back to the couch and watched the fight unfold, and Yang almost lost her shit.

Where was the part of Weiss jumping up with cheese squirting up?

 _ **"Iron!"**_

Yang became distracted and looked to see something horrible on the screen.

 _ **Iron froze when he heard a loud voice calling out towards him. He looked around, and Naruto palmed his face.**_

 _ **It was a large, 7'0" tall person, with bulging muscles as well. The person wore a green track suit with the top of it unzipped, growing a rainbow undershirt on. Long curly black hair, and rather thin eyebrows were visible on this bulking mass of muscle. As well as two... breasts that were forming cleavage.**_

 _ **Iron's mother.**_

 _ **Opal Lee.**_

"That... Is disturbing." Blake noted as Yang was brought back to reality and wires for Weiss to jump up screaming. Still nothing.

Ruby was trying to stiffle a laugh at seeing Irons mom... Who looked just like him except with breasts.

 _ **Next to her was a 6'0" tall man with an impressive, but not bulky, body. He wore a green jumpsuit with a bronze scarf around his neck, and his bowl cut hair flared out at the ends. He had massive eyebrows. He was more lean than his wife, who stood a good foot above him in height.**_

 _ **Copper Lee.**_

"That's sick... Ugh." Yang said out loud as a smile graced Weiss' lips...

 _ **"Iron, that was a fantastic display of your youth! I am proud to be the father to such a strong young man!" Copper shouted out as he gave his son a hug, and Iron hugged his father right back. The two of them had tears streaming down their face. Copper stopped the hug, opening and arm towards Naruto. "Don't be shy boy! You are my dear son's beloved eternal rival! You have just as much right to join in this bond of hard work and flesh!" Copper shouted out as he tried to invite Naruto to join in on their huge.**_

"Uhhhh... How do you politely say no?" Ruby asked Blake who shrugged her shoulders.

 _ **Naruto laughed awkwardly.**_

 _ **He was used to these people, kind of, by now to some extent.**_

 _ **"No thanks Copper, I'm fine here... Ooof!?" Naruto was sweeped up into a hug with Opal.**_

"Oh god it just got worse! She shouldn't be hugging him! He's my man!" Yang yelled.

 ** _"Oh my dear boy, don't be shy! You might as well be family, join in!" Opal had Naruto pressed into her bulky chest, even as he was sandwitched between her breasts, all he could feel were the raw muscle underneath the breasts suffocating him. Opal had Naruto lifted into the air as she walked towards her son and husband._**

Yang was angry, and morbidly disgusted. Only her breasts were allowed to strangle Naruto.

 _ **Naruto was soon sandwitched between three muscleheads in a tight, loving, embrace as they all cried their "Tears of Youth".**_

 _ **They were super affectionate people.**_

"Super weird I might say." Weiss said as her arm moved something slowly behind her back.

 _ **Naruto passed out from lack of oxygen moments later, but thankfully the hug ended.**_

 _ **"Ah... he's tuckered out. Iron, you tired the poor boy out with your youth. We should increase his training even more to ensure that your youthful sparring does not drain him this much again!" Copper cried out.**_

"Why are they all crying?" Ruby asked. Blake again, shrugged her shoulders. Not very sure what to say about the books characters.

 ** _Iron deadpanned._**

 ** _He was pretty sure that Naruto just passed out from the lack of air, thanks to being suffocated by muscle and breast. Naruto jerked back into the land of the living, sucking in his breath as he landed on his feet._**

"Thank Oum he's alive!" Yang said loudly. Weiss hand was now right behind Yangs back now.

 ** _'... That was scary...' Naruto thought to himself. "I'm going to... take a shower." Naruto said as he pointed towards the men's locker room._**

' _Are we going to get some action here or nah?'_ Yang asked as she felt something sharp poke the lower side of her back, just above her butt-crack. She ignored it as she thought it was a spring in the couch.

 ** _He felt violated, and sweaty._**

 ** _Mostly sweaty._**

 ** _"We just stocked a new shampoo, tell all of your friends that the "Getting Rock Hard" gym has fully stocked showers!" Opal called out to Naruto._**

Yang flew back and started laughing after hearing 'Getting Rock Hard'... But then felt her face shift into one of horror. Yang felt something warm and runny fill her ass-crack and mush it's way below her vagina and up her shorts line. It squeezed out the sides and went up her belly. She jumped up off the couch and her team saw... The spray cheese sticking out of her -.

Weiss laughed as she saw Yang rip it out and throw it across the room, a trail of cheese following with it. It began to form up her shorts and her hair began to burn it since it went that far up her back line.

Weiss had seen Yang pull out the cheese and stuck it in the cushion, and when she sat down she used her other hand to pull it up and hide it behind her back. When Yang became distracted Weiss used her right hand to move it behind Yang and then stuck it in her. While pointed down where Yang leaned against the divide in the cushion. Making it so it didn't push anything back and made her suspicious.

Yang got the ASS FULL OF CHEESE.

"I... Hate... You..." Yang said as she left for the bathroom. Ruby clapped while Blake who, was laughing a bit, started to read again.

 ** _Naruto palmed his face._**

 ** _"Getting Rock Hard"... was... a name. He didn't want to say anything against it, because the name had some meaning behind it._**

"That's sick." Weiss said at the hidden sexual innuendo. Ruby didn't know what Weiss meant but listened to Blake as she kept reading.

 ** _The gym was named after Iron's ancestor "Rock" Lee, so the Getting "Rock" Hard was a reference to their ancestor. It also refered to making your muscles, and fighting spirit, rock hard. The name was meant to be a tribute to their family, and how they had "Rock" hard muscles they had gotten from their family member "Rock" Lee._**

"Hmmm, ancestor." Blake said as Ruby liked listening to the history of Irons name. Weiss was busy looking at the bathroom door, wondering what was going to happen with Yangs shorts and panties full of spray cheese.

 _ **Naruto didn't have the heart to tell them that their gym's name was also a sex joke.**_

 _ **"A sex joke... Oh. Ew that's gross!" Ruby realized as Weiss shook her head at listening to these awful names.**_

 _ **As Naruto walked into the locker room, the gym doors opened and Yang and Ruby walked in.**_

' _Maybe I should call Yang.'_ Ruby thought.

 ** _"Never been here at night before. Heh... rock hard..." Yang laughed under her breath as she ignored the super muscle woman that she passed by._**

 ** _Time to work out her excess energy!_**

 ** _Chapter End!_**

"And the chapter is done. Yang, it's your turn!" Blake called to Yang from the bathroom.

"Hold on, I'm trying to get the cheese out of my underwear! I'm gonna kill you Weiss!" Yang's voice came from the bathroom with smoke coming out of the top.

Weiss smirked again.

Weiss: 1

Yang: 0


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER/ I don't own Naruto or RWBY and** _ **Naruto the Moon Rabbit**_ **was fully written by FTDS and has given me support to use it in a 'READING STORY'.**

Yang came back out with a heated look on her face and some pretty nasty thoughts of what she wanted to do to get back at Weiss.

After she rinsed her shorts off she had tried wash her panties that were stained now with the cheese. Not only were they ruined but crusty from the cheese being molded into the fibers. She had no choice but to burn them. She wasn't going to leave them with that weirdo lurking around... that skinless face. She came back out to the group and took the book brim Blake, muttering profanities while doing it. She looked over at Weiss with her scarlet gaze and yelled.

"You're lucky that didn't get in my hair!" She screamed in Weiss's face. Yang was filled with dread when she saw how much of the cheese she was covered in but thanking OUM it didn't touch her hair. If it had she would've shave Weiss bald.

Yang opened to the next chapter and said loudly.

 _ **"MOTHER FUCKER! GABIN WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU RUINED IT!"**_

They were all shifted back from Yang's outburst and wondered who the hell Gabin was.

"Could you be any louder?" Blake asked Yang while rubbing her ears. Yang spat to the side and kept on reading. She could read louder but the last thing she wanted was to lose her voice. Especially when she had to read.

 _ **"Aaaaaaaaah."**_

 _ **A moderately sized man shouted as he raged. The man was extremely well muscled, with a bear-skin cloak over his back and covering the top portion of his head. He wore leather pants, and he had square rimmed glasses over his eyes. His face was turning red as his anger started to boil over, and on his back he carried a large diamond-bladed sword. His skin was seemingly completely covered in scales, as if he was part some kind of lizard.**_

"Who are these people?" Ruby questioned while Weiss was left scratching her head too.

"I don't know who these people are..." Yang muttered. "They couldn't be the White Fang could they?"

Blake shook her head. "I don't know who these men are."

 _ **On the ground was a G-Box that was covered in coffee.**_

"Noooo..." Yang muttered seeing the fine piece of room entertainment ruined by the black drink known as coffee.

She hated coffee.

"They have a what?" Weiss questioned before remembering it automatically. "Is that, that stupid video game system you guys play?"

'How could you tell?" Yang questioned.

"Because I'm the one who bought it with my lien card!" Weiss yelled.

 _ **Cowering on the ground was another man, this man was wearing a white lab coat and had thick facial hair, but short to his face. He was on the scrawny side, quite scrawny, though he was taller than the one angry at him.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Mogar, I got bloody scared. Those jump scares!" Gabin shouted out in defense.**_

"These guys are real pu-" Yang was about to say 'pussy' but stopped when Blake gave her _that_ look, "sissies." Yang used instead.

 _ **He spilled coffee on the G-Box when a jump scare had freaked him out. He wasn't on the ground in fear of Mogar, he was on the ground because he had nearly shit his pants from his fear at the game.**_

"He's afraid of a game? He is a big sissy." Ruby said about him. Sure she had fears, like spiders or rats. But something that couldn't hurt you? That was just plain silly.

 _ **"Do you know how much this costs! This cost me a month's salary at my part-time job! DAMNIT! Gabin, I'm going to rip your hands off and shove them up your asshole, you asshole!" Mogar screamed as loudly as he could. He had his sword in his hands, and he took a swing at Gabin. Gabin yelped and ducked out of the way, and Mogar flipped him off as he took a hand off of the sword, and swung it with the other hand.**_

The team watched the scene unfold before them and they all asked the same question; who are these guys and what was their problem?

Weiss didn't have an idea who they were or what they were up to. They all reminded her of some sort of comedy show. A pretty bad one at that.

 _ **Gabin let loose a scream and ran away from Mogar, who was running after him holding his sword with both hands again.**_

Ruby laughed a bit watching the larger man getting chased around. Blake started to smile a bit from a laugh coming on but kept it in.

 _ **Mogar slashed the wall.**_

 _ ***CRASH***_

 _ **There was a crash on the other side of the wall, and the sounds of footsteps stomping towards the nearest door.**_

 _ ***Vvvvvyyyyyeeew***_

 _ **Soundwaves came out of Gabin's hands as the objects in the room that touched the soundwaves started to slow down. The door opened more slowly, and the sword that was about to slice his dick off moved slower. Gabin scooted back away from the sword, and when time sped back up it stabbed into the ground and got stuck.**_

"That was close..." Yang muttered the last part as Ruby made a wince face.

 _ **"Will you two idiots stop!? You do you think has to pay for all of this!? You are wasting our group's money everytime you fight!**_ "

"Sounds like our parade of a group." Weiss explained.

 ** _A shorter man came into the room. He had two goat horns on the sides of his head, and a bushy beard and mustache. He was dressed in clothes that looked like they were from the middle ages in general, and on his back was a lute made of fine wood._**

"In the last story was there anyone resembling these people? Are they white Fang?" Weiss questioned with Blake shaking her head.

"No. Gabin is human. Even if Torchwick is working with them they wouldn't hire anyone besides a fauna." Blake explained.

 _ **"Oh... Bo Jingles... Can you go away, I want to kill Gabin." Mogar stated as he got ready again to kill Gabin.**_

"PFFFFTTT HAHAHAHAH! Bo jingles? What is he a roadside clown?" Laughed Yang who was still trying to get the name out of her head. Ruby was also laughing while Weiss shared at the name oddly. Bo jingles.

Having that name would be a fate worse than death.

 _ **Gabin ran and hid behind Bo Jingles.**_

Yang laughed again with Ruby giggling in agreement.

Bo jingles was... a funny name to say.

 _ **"Ahahahahahaha." Gabin laughed with fear in his breaths. He wasn't laughing because he was having fun, he was laughing because he was about to shit himself.**_

"That's gross." Weiss stated.

 _ **Coffee made him have to poop.**_

"That's why I hate coffee. It gives me the runs. In Ruby's case it makes her teleport." Yang said. Weiss stuck her tongue out, coffee kept her up for long study nights but it was an evil drink.

 _ **Mogar was also scaring him.**_

 _ **"Listen, I, the ever genius Bo Jingles... Have decided you are both being stupid. The id... Albus told us to meet him in the chamber of dreams-" Bo Jingles said, and Mogar shouted in anger.**_

"Bo Jingles, the ever so badly named character. Oh no, it's bo Jingles! Yang said.

"Look out guys, Bo Jingles is getting ma-!" Ruby was cut off when Weiss put a hand over her mouth.

"Will you be quiet!?" She yelled at Ruby.

 ** _"Now you have him doing it too!? Stop calling everything the 'of dreams' the Chamber of Dreams is just the shed in the backyard!?" Mogar shouted, and everyone was silent for awhile as Mogar started to take a lot of deep, calming breaths. Bo Jingles and Gabin waited for Mogar to calm himself down completely._**

"Who names these things? Why would they name a shed?" Blake asked. These guys, whoever they were weren't too bright. They'd be classified as the 'special group' if they were to ever apply to Beacon.

 ** _When the vein on his head was no longer throbbing, Gabin came back out from behind Bo Jingles._**

 ** _"I'll... be in the loo, I'll meet you when I drop a crusty butt stopper off at the pool." Gabin said, and he rushed out of the room quickly._**

"Hehe... Butt-stopper." Yang laughed at the potty joke.

 ** _"That last one isn't even a phrase!" Mogar shouted out, but he was laughing this time._**

 ** _"Gabin is so stupid... want to lock him in the bathroom while we go see what the royal asshole wants?" Bo Jingles asked with a growing grin on his face. The bathroom, thanks to the genius of their leader had the locks on the outside so that the bathrooms could be used as torture chambers._**

"That's... Dark." Yang said at how serious it sounded.

She didn't know why but these people were becoming a darker kind of weird the more she read about them.

 _ **They didn't really have money to fund their "Take over the world" schemes with, so they had to make do with what they could get.**_

"Take over the world?! Why would why would they want to do that?" Ruby questioned quite loudly, and Yang read on.

 ** _They all had to work jobs, which they hated, in order to pay the pills and save up enough money to afford to do the stuff that they do. They would on occassion steal money, but the ammount they stole didn't help them all that much._**

 ** _"... I hate you... but that sounds fun." Mogar stated as he walked out of the room towards the bathroom._**

 ** _He was totally going to lock Gabin in there._**

' _Maybe I should do that to Weiss... Nah, something has to be deadlier than that to qualify as a prank.'_ Yang thought.

 _ **Bo Jingles started to walk down the hallway, the barren hallway, because the second they started to take over the world they would be able to get a much better place to live.**_

 _ **He would get so many bitches when he was one of the Kings of the World.**_

"Him getting bitches is like saying Blake will fornicate with Sun." Weiss joked as Blake gasped. Ruby didn't like the way Bo Jingles talked about women, thinking it was sexist.

"We are not together!" Blake argued to Weiss.

"You are totally into him!" Yang yelled at Blake whose hands were starting to shake.

"No... I don't. I can't." Blake said to Yang with conviction.

 ** _He left the house and walked into the backyard, seeing a rather well sided shed there. The shed was where they talked about their plans, though they hadn't been in the shed for a few... months now. The only person that had been in the shed had been their leader Albus, who had been very sneaky about what he had been doing in the shed._**

"Albus..." Yang muttered again. For some reason that name sounded important.

 _ **He took the cheap lock off the door, before he opened it up.**_

 _ **"A hole!?" Bo Jingles shouted as he jumped back as the moonlight shined into the dark shed and showed a large glass covered hole in the middle of the shed. The entire shed floor had been dug up, and a deep hole was now in the middle of it. The inside of the hole was pitch black, but the movement of red eyes could be seen inside of it.**_

 _ **Standing on top of the glass was the leader of their group.**_

 ** _He was the tallest of the group, and his face was more clean shaven at the moment. He was thin, he didn't fight with his body that much, and he wore fine robes that he had recently bought for himself... spending the little money that they had. He had a kilt around his waist, and he wore a broken crown on his head as well._**

 ** _"Oh, Bo Jingles, I... didn't see you come in. Would you like to take a seat... I don't seem to have any chairs... get me some chairs, and have a seat in one of them." Albus stated as he looked around the shed for a chair. Bo Jingles just walked in and stopped in front of the glass that Albus was standing on._**

"If these are planning on really taking over the world they're not going far." Weiss noted.

 _ **"Did you spend all of our money on... what is in the hole?" Bo Jingles asked as he looked inside of the hole, trying to figure out what was inside of it.**_

 _ **"My creation! With this, we will be one step closer to domination of everything. I will be a mad king who rules over Remnant with an iron fist!" Albus called out with a large, disturbing smile on his face.**_

"Cliche lines. Next." Yang insulted.

 ** _Bo Jingles could not help but think of his leader as fucked up._**

 ** _"Okay, just locked Gabin in the bathroom and HOLE!?" Mogar shouted as he jumped back as to avoid walking on top of the glass and accidently breaking it. He grabbed his heart in shock, having not expected that in the slightest._**

 ** _Okay, this was new._**

 ** _"Is this what you have been doing for several months now? Other than spending our money, where did you even find this... what is it?" Bo Jingles asked as he tried to peer into the darkness, thankfully as he stared into it, it started to become easier for him to see it. He had excellent night vision, so this was easy for him. "What the fuck is that?" Bo Jingles repeated in an unsure tone._**

 ** _Was that a Grimm?_**

"A Grimm? That can't be good." Ruby said as she wondered what the Grimm looked like.

 ** _"This, my dear... my good... my idiotic underlings... is what is known as a Minosbull, and it is an ancient one... experienced in killing... a Minotaur." Albus stated as he stepped towards them and the glass cracked under his foot as he walked._**

"How did he... Those things aren't even real." Blake said fearfully.

 ** _It added the intimidation factor he looked for._**

"His intimidation needs work." Yang said as Blake almost slapped her. There was some dangerous THING that was going to wreak havoc, and She was worried about the leaders intimidation skills?

 ** _"... Aren't Grimm pure evil, I know we want to take over the world... but won't this Grimm just attack us." Bo Jingles questioned, once more, the planning that didn't seem to go into this._**

"It better." Blake said.

 ** _Albus smirked._**

 ** _"I don't like that smirk." Mogar said with a dull tone. He never liked it when Albus smirked, because he knew that some wicked thoughts were going through his head when he did._**

"Who are these people?" Yang asked herself again.

 ** _"Hey guys, what did I MONGY GORP what is that thing?!... I pooped my pants." Gabin cried a little when he realized that a little poop had come out when he had the shit scared out of him... literally. Seeing the huge grimm in the hole had scared the shit out of him, just a little though._**

"Ewww." Ruby winced.

 ** _He needed new pants._**

Weiss made a disgusted face after reading that _ **.**_

 _ **"See! That is what I'm talking about! Intimidation, nothing says shit yourself and surrender than good old intimidation! That is why I sacrificed my pet cow... my loyal... loyal pet cow... may you be missed... and spent the last month pushing the soul of my cow into the body of this Grimm... This Grimm has hundreds of years of experience, a powerful body, and the soul of my loyal cow." Albus laughed insanely as he went over what he did to ensure that this once souless creature would forever be loyal to him, and obey his commands. Albus laughed long and hard, before he walked towards his teammates once more.**_

"He... He killed his own pet for this?" Ruby asked with a shocked face. This man was evil, pure evil. He killed his own pet for his own selfish needs. Her own pet Zwei was the second love of her life (next to her weapon) and she couldn't ever imagine hurting him to get something she wanted. She hated Albus for that.

 _ **Mogar and Bo Jingles shared a look.**_

 _ **"So it can use aura now, or what?" Gabin asked with a finger scratching his large nose.**_

 _ **Albus simply smirked.**_

 _ **"So does that mean... what is in the hole... is..." Mogar started, seeing as nobody was going to answer Gabin's question**_.

 _ **Albus smirked, and said only one thing.**_

 _ **"Edgar is the one in the hole."**_

"That... These guys are them... I think." Yang wondered out loud. She gained a few odd looks before saying. "These might be that group, TITS."

"What? They came with the story too? That... Kind of makes sense..." Weiss thought about it but remembered Lord Sparrow. These guys weren't the same... They were actually ORGANIZED than these sorry excuses for TITS.

"They can't be... No. Hey if they are, at least half our family isn't a part of them." Yang said to Ruby who sighed. That meant her dad and uncle were safe. Yang passed the Book to Ruby who opened the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story Start!**_

 ** _'Oh crap, she is going to kill herself.' Yang thought as she watched her sister struggling to try and lift a large weight off of the ground. Ruby rarely ever went to the gym to work out her body, while she was strong enough to lift her scythe (which wasn't as heavy as it looked since the inside was hollow), she wasn't a heavy hitter. Without a sharp weapon or gum, she was pretty much useless in straight combat._**

Yang was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face for an assortment of reasons. One, she was commando at the moment and her shorts were riding up a bit in a few places. The bathroom this place had didn't have a shower, just a toilet and a sink. Both of them were clean but nothing to wash the old cheese off. Two, she was trying not to laugh at her sister pouting at the book, which was a good thing because it distracted her from her shorts. Ruby felt like it was making fun of her in a way but in reality she wasn't strong. Mentally yes, physically... Not so much.

Ruby read the part about crescent rose and nodded in agreement. "It really isn't heavy... I don't think any of our weapons are heavy. Nora's weapon is heavy though. I almost broke my arms trying to pick it up." Ruby said as she remembered trying to pick it up, the key word being try.

 ** _Ruby wanted to try to work on that little issue._**

 ** _Again, the key word being 'try'._**

 ** _She was not succeeding._**

"Keep trying and stop denying." Blake told Ruby, who was looming at the ground at seeing her fail trying to pick a weight up.

 ** _"Almost... got it!" Ruby grunted as she was squatting over the weight, a nearly 400 pound weight, and trying to lift it. All she was able to do was get it about an inch off the ground from all of her effort, before she dropped it back down and collapsed on her butt. She whimpered as she held her hurting rear end, before she gave Yang a pout._**

"Hey, 400 pounds is good..." Yang said lightly, even if it was a beginners set in her book.

Weiss was moderately impressed at Ruby being able attempt to lift the weight. If only moderately.

 ** _Yang leaned down and grabbed the weight, before she picked it up and placed it back on the bench and started to remove the larger weights._**

"Show off." Ruby muttered as Yang ruffled,her hair while beaming at her own strength.

 ** _Okay, so she would never let Ruby go to the gym alone... ever, she would get herself killed somehow._**

 ** _"I think this is more your level." Yang stated as she gave Ruby two dumbells, each of them weighing about 30 pounds. Ruby could hold them no problem, but once she would get started on actually working with them it would get harder._**

"That stinks." Ruby muttered to the laws of her bodies limits and the books words.

 _ **The point of a work out was not to push your body to the extremes, it was to gradually work yourself up to them by knowing your limits, and getting yourself used to them.**_

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I can push myself harder and harder, that's what a huntress is supposed to do."

 _ **Ruby rolled her eyes.**_

Yang laughed a bit. "Looks like the books copying your every move Ruby."

Ruby looked,at the sentence again, and got weirded out how she was portrayed... Almost perfectly.

 ** _"This is boring, I want to do some of the cool s..." Ruby stopped when a large shadow descended on_ ** them.

"Its Iron..." Ruby guessed.

Yang stopped and turned around.

 _ **'... Muscle...' Yang thought when she looked at the giant form of Opal staring down at them with a disapproving look. The way she crossed her arms, shook her head, and just seemed to be rather annoyed with the two of them spoke wonders about what they had just been doing.**_

Yang felt her mouth run dry. "... Its worse."

Weiss felt her stomach churn at seeing the muscly women. It was like looking at a science experiment gone wrong.

 _ **Ruby gulped and moved a little more behind Yang.**_

 _ **'Scary.' Ruby thought when Opal stared at her**_.

"Terrifying." Blake said.

"Petrifying." Weiss said.

"Ugly." Yang said as Ruby gasped.

"Yang! That's mean... She is scary though... But that doesn't mean she's ugly." Ruby told her sister.

 ** _She then smiled._**

 ** _"Wonderful, it is great to see a young maiden so interested in working on her body!" Opal's happy tone did not match the way her body spoke. Her body showed annoyance, while her eyes and tone seemed to be filled with nothing but joy at seeing Ruby trying so hard. She leaned down, a lot, and stared at Ruby eye to eye, with Yang watching with a raised eyebrow. "Though, you will hurt yourself if you push it this much. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Opal asked as she looked at Ruby's body._**

"A huntress." All of Team RWBY said.

 ** _Fit, a little excess fat, but that was still mostly because she was in a growing phase. The fat that she still had on her body was mostly located around her cheeks, and a little bit on her hips. She didn't seem to have a healthy diet, she could smell the sugar on the girl's breath, and her hands had a visible roughness to them._**

"My cheeks aren't fat!" Ruby yelled with a blush on her face. Yang leaned over to Ruby's ear.

"She was talking about the ones on our face Rubes, not your butt." Yang whispered before Ruby rubbed her head bashfully.

"Oh, I got a bit distracted at the fat part..." Ruby admitted while being embarrassed at making the mistake.

 _ **She was trained in some form of combat.**_

 _ **"I want to be a huntress." Ruby answered right away, no hesitation, and Yang nodded her head.**_

 _ **"Same for me, I'm going to Beacon soon." Yang added onto the statement. She would be attending Beacon very soon, having managed to barely pass the written test, and she believed she did very well on the physical test. She didn't ace the test, but she was sure that she had gotten into the top percentage of the people taking that part of the test.**_

"Tests are important-" Weiss began.

"A test grade won't stop A Grimm from eating you, or stopping the white fang." Blake told Weiss who stopped talking.

 ** _Opal smiled at them._**

 ** _"Great, and what kinds of melee weapons do you use!?" Opal roared out with a laughter, amused by the two younger girls._**

 ** _Copper was busy, and Iron had moved towards the showers shortly after Naruto had, and seeing as only the two girls in front of her were even at the gym, she thought she should help them out._**

"It's better to go to the gym when no one's there... Can't tell you how many times I'm harassed." Yang said to Weiss. The school had its own gym for training and most of the make students usually went there for one of two things. To increase their combat or pick on girls.

70% of the boys picked the second one.

"Harrassed?" Weiss questioned. "You've made a name for yourself as undatable in the school."

Yang tilted her head. "I have?"

"You've scared all the guys." Blake told her softly.

 ** _"I use my fists, and she uses a scythe... got any work outs for that?" Yang now amusedly asked, seeing as she didn't believe that they would have something for this._**

 ** _"That we do, we have a Dance Training class that does wonders for warriors looking to battle! I myself used this training method!" Opal loudly shouted out, standing back to her full height. "I even taught my son, and his best friend, this training method!" Opal shouted out even louder._**

"Dance... Training?" Weiss spread her words out. She was skilled in singing, a little bit of dancing for those swanky parties at her how held by her father. But as a fighting style was never her first thought.

 _ **She wanted to make sure Naruto heard this from the shower, because she was going to try and get him to help her out.**_

"She will! She's amazing!" Yang cheered while Ruby looked just as happy.

"See? You and Naruto were meant together!" Ruby said with her.

' _This doesn't seem right...'_ Blake thought at the formation of the building connection.

 _ **"... How is dancing suppose to help me fight?" Ruby asked, in a dull ton**_ e.

 ** _Yang was just as confused._**

Blake wasn't as confused since dancing and fighting were basically similar. It took control of the muscles and hand eye coordination to implement both, and year of dedication for mastery of the arts.

 _ **Didn't make sense to her either, dancing was dancing, and unless you mixed dancing and fighting together, the two were super different.**_

 _ **"Dancing can train the condition of both your heart and your lungs, increasing your breath capacity and allowing you to exert your full power for even longer periods of time! It increases your muscle strength, your endurance, and your motor skills! Your aerobic fitness goes through the roof! You can control your weight much better than ever before, and you can give yourself a much leaner muscle tone and strength!" Opal started to list off the many benefits from dance training. So many things could be gained from it, that she didn't know where to start and where to end with her explaination. "Dance can strengthen your bones, and grant you far better coordination, agility, flexibility, and both your spatial awareness and balance improve! The dedication of the training will increase your mind's functions, and your confidence!" Opal got extremely excited, to the point that Yang smiled awkwardly.**_

Blake was actually surprised there was THAT many benefits to dancing, but she had a little bit more knowledge about it.

 _ **Who the hell was this lady?**_

 _ **Yang backed away very slowly, with Ruby backing away as well.**_

 _ **"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll stick to weight lifting... all of that stuff sounds... great, but I don't really need to learn how to dance." Yang politely, she didn't want to know what those muscles could do to her face, declined the giant woman.**_

Ruby snapped her head to Yang. "But you'll need to learn for your wedding dance! It won't be right if you don't know!" Ruby told her sister who laughed with Blake shaking her head and Weiss who in the meantime

 _ **"Sounds fun to me, I'm game! How long does this training style take to show rewards?" Ruby asked with growing excitement.**_

Weiss smirked a bit at how Ruby was so dead set on trying something new without thinking it through. She had the ability to do without saying, but didn't THINK before doing.

It was one of her many faults.

 ** _She used a scythe, she so all of the benefits would truly help her out with further mastering her weapon. Yang's style was more of a Boxing Brawler, so she didn't need as much of the benefits, though they would do her some good, but she herself needed this a lot. This style of training was perfect for her._**

"I could use what I read! I'm so exicted!" Ruby cheered as Yang almost wanted to palm her face.

 ** _It also did sound fun._**

 ** _Yang palmed her face._**

Yang gave the book a _look_ and followed suite. Causing Blake and Weiss to look oddly at her for following what the book had said.

 ** _'Of course, Ruby would accept this training.' Yang thought to herself._**

 ** _There was no way in hell she would do this type of training._**

 ** _"It takes 3 weeks before you start to see results, 6 weeks before you will see a newly transformed you." Opal stated to Ruby, and Ruby's eyes were sparkling._**

"That's no time at all! I could do it for months!" Ruby shouted.

 _ **She was so doing this!**_

 _ **"Count me in!" Ruby shouted out, and Opal's eyes started to water, and she rubbed the tears out of them with a smile on her face.**_

 _ **'I got one!' Opal thought, pride seeping into her very soul as she looked back down at Ruby and grabbed the girl's hand. "Child, I will personally see to it that you reap the full benefits from this training. I have just the teacher for you!" Opal stated to Ruby, who smiled even wider than before.**_

"If she's not the teacher who is?" Weiss questioned with Yang looking at her.

"Probably a certain spawn of this said ugly woman." Yang told her as Ruby slapped her across the back of the head.

"Don't insult my teachers mom or wife or close acquaintance." Ruby told her quickly before reading.

 ** _This was sounding even better._**

 ** _Yang loaded up some weights and got on the bench, she started to use her aura to defend herself if the weight fell on top of her (this way she wouldn't need a spot), and she started to do her usual work out._**

 ** _Yang noticed something out of the side of her eye._**

 ** _"Ruby... come here quick and load me up with weights... quick!" Yang whispered urgently at Ruby, low enough that Opal wouldn't hear._**

 ** _Coming out of the men's locker room was a slightly moist looking Naruto, and Yang needed to make a good impression. They were at a gym, so now was the time to show off her awesome guns._**

"You're hopeless at impressing boys. He's going to be scared of you if you act tough... Also I don't think guys like muscles." Weiss told Yang as she indirectly reminded her of Naruto's last encounter with a muscled girl... Opal. One who was not only highly unattractive but, VERY unfeminine.

Yang stuck a tongue out at her. "Pshhhh, says what you know about what boys are after since your scrawny and flat!"

Weiss's left eye twitched. "Yang, I'm warning you!"

Ruby made a noise with her mouth and silenced the two. Yang and Weiss gave eachother a sour look.

The prank war was still on!

 ** _"Eh? Sure..." Ruby said as she started to pick up the weights, one at a time, and she started to put them on the bar. Yang lifted it off of herself, before she grunted when she nearly dropped it on herself right away. Opal watched with a curious eye as Yang glanced away from either her or her sister, and looked across the room._**

"She might not be smart, but she isn't dumb either. She-" Blake started.

"Shhhh!" Yang said to Blake who went back to listening to Ruby read.

 _ **Opal gained a glint in her eye.**_

 _ **"Naruto! Do you want to teach dance training?!" Opal shouted out, seeing this as her chance to get another person to join the dance class. She already taught it to both her son and Naruto, and if she used Naruto (in a nice way) she would be able to help both her class and Naruto out. The girl seemed like she was trying to show off to Naruto, which Naruto was not noticing.**_

"How can he not notice me?" Yang asked the book with a nearly hurt look.

"Maybe because you scared him and stuttered like a schoolgirl?" Weiss suggested. Yang lifted her fist up and smashed it in the floor, denting it. Weiss took the message and kept her mouth shut.

 _ **Naruto didn't want to shout across the gym, so he walked towards them, and Yang started to get a little more nervous.**_

When Yang saw Naruto again, she entered the first stages of the love sickness. First her hands become sweaty, her chest was in tangles, and her cheeks began to burn. Next her mouth ran a little dry, then she built a sweat.

 _ **Were the weights getting heavier all of a sudden?**_

 _ **"Naruto! Hi! Remember me!?" Ruby shouted out loudly as he walked towards them.**_

 _ **"Sorry, but I don't really want to teach dance... Nice to see you as well..." Naruto trailed off when he recalled the fact that he did not remember the girl's name.**_

"If he can't remeber your name he wont rember yours." Weiss told Yang who looked at her.

"Is everything out of your mouth just a derogtory comment?" She asked with Weiss ignoring her.

 _ **"Ruby... Ruby Rose, you saved me. Thanks for that! I owe you one, this is my sister Yang!" Ruby introduced Naruto and Yang.**_

 _ **"... aaaaaand... 1000..." Yang tried to play smooth as she pushed the weight up and sat up, before she waved her hair out of her face. She reached up and ruffled her hair, taking a chance to flex her arm as she did so, discreetely of course. She looked towards Naruto, before her cheeks turned red, and she started to smile a little more awkwardly.**_

Yang felt her lips tremble as she heard rows of laughter, but it only came from Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Mostly Weiss though.

 _ **"My eternal rival! Are we not going to hit the treadmills!?"**_

 _ **Naruto turned and saw that Iron was waiting for him. Naruto sighed to himself, before he looked towards Ruby.**_

 _ **"You don't owe me anything... it was the right thing to do." Naruto said quickly, very quickly, as he turned and started to walk towards Iron. He did say, in the showers, that they would finish off the work out by some cardio.**_

 ** _"My name is Long Xiao Yang... I mean Yang Xiao Long... nice to meet you... I like your... ears!" Yang started off lower, before she nearly squeeked near the end with how high her pitch started to get. She was trying, and failing, to dig for something to say to Naruto. Naruto looked back around at her. Ruby pushed lightly on Yang's back, and pushed her towards Naruto to try and get her to say something else._**

"This is so precious!" Ruby yelled as Yang put a pillow up to her face. This was beyond humiliating! Her pride would never be the same! How could she stammer like that? Her out of all people! She was worse than Velvet!

 _ **Ruby wanted to see this fairy tale play out already!**_

 _ **Opal tilted her head.**_

 ** _This wasn't very productive for a day at the gym. Yang faking the number of reps that she did, so Ruby now ignoring the dance class potential. Yang was all stuttering and the confident girl seemed to be having some trouble getting her words out correctly._**

"She isn't confident when she see's him." Blake said in a deadpan voice.

 _ **"Ah!" Opal slammed her fist into her palm, getting a look from Naruto and Ruby both, though Yang was too busy staring at Naruto's face. "... I saw a mosquito and killed it." Opal lied convincingly, to Ruby, while Naruto just didn't comment on the lie.**_

 _ **Yang was hit hard by the love bug... extremely hard.**_

"Like a train." Weiss added.

 ** _"... Right... nice to meet you Ruby... Yang... I gotta go that way." Naruto gestured towards Iron, and Opal grabbed Naruto by the shoulders._**

 ** _She lifted up the front of his shirt._**

 ** _Time to sell the dancing._**

Yang lifted her eyes from the pillow to catch a glimpse of Naruto's chisled six pack. Her heart stopped for a second, and a dribble of blood came out of her nose.

 _ **"See this body, you can youthfully tone your body to reach the same springtime of life as young Naruto here has!" Opal stated as Naruto lowered his shirt with an appalled look on his red face. He didn't know what to say, he just started to walk away quickly with burning cheeks.**_

Yang never once took her eyes off the screen, and she too had cheeks that were burning brighter than the sun.

 _ **Yang's jaw was dropped.**_

 _ **She did not expect him to have such well sculpted abs, nor expect to see the definition in his overall muscle tone be so phenomena**_ l.

 _ **The timid bunny boy had a rock hard body!**_

 _ **"I'm... going to go that way now." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the exit of the gym.**_

' _Please take me away with you my darling bunny... Take me with you to the moon and the stars!'_ Yang thought dreamily with church bells ringing.

 _ ***CRASH***_

 _ **The door exploded open.**_

That dreamy thought crashed at that last sentence. She yanked the book out of Ruby's hands and shoved them into Weiss's. Weiss felt the air leaver her lungs with how hard Yang threw the book at her. She took this as the signal for her to read and gave Yang a nasty look.

Yang had to find out what that crash was!


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ ** _Today I was in the ER and was going to be late but I made it up to you guys._**

 ** _I can't promise more than one update a day, my schedule wont allow it. I try my best. That's all._**

* * *

 _ **"Why, hello members of Getting Rock Hard I hope I didn't knock too rock hard?"**_

"Please don't tell me it's those idiots..." Weiss muttered softly as the team gave the sorry it's full attention.

 _ **"Oh... it is just you." Copper stated when he saw who had blown up the door to their gym. He knew that voice very well. He had seen the person not two days previously, and he could remember kicking this man out of his gym for the way he had been taunting the other people at the gym.**_

"Taunting? Is this CRDL?" Yang asked further.

 _ **Albus**_.

"Worse." Blake muttered. She wasn't sure what their intentions were... Actually, she didn't know their intentions which was to rule the world through any means necessary. The problem though was getting there. She wasn't sure whether or not they were willing to kill or enslave people to achieve their means.

 _ **"Why the hell are we attacking a gym!?" Mogar shouted as he walked into the hole in the front of the gym after Albus walked in. He was followed by Gabin, and Bo Jingles as well as they all looked at the massive damage that had been done to the well sized gym. Chunks of door and wall were scattered all over the place.**_

"A bank would be smarter... Gym's don't carry much besides work out equipment... And sweaty mats."Weiss said with a little bit of grossness at the end. They weren't going to find any dust or grimm, so why were they here?

 _ **They didn't even know why Albus was targetting this place.**_

"Maybe they're trying out the first free 40 days?" Ruby suggested.

 _ **"Are you still mad that-" Copper started to ask, but he was interupted.**_

 _ **"You, sir, insulted me and paid me a great... dishonor that I plan to pay back in kind." Albus stated with great malice in his eyes.**_

"Dishonor?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _ **Opal walked next to her husband.**_

 _ **"Is something... oh, it is you. Do you have to be kicked out again?" Opal asked as Iron, and Naruto, both walked towards the group. Yang and Ruby were on guard, but the two of them didn't have weapons on them. Yang didn't need a weapon, but she didn't know what the situation was, so she was staying out of it until things got... hairy, if they got hairy.**_

Yang almost laughed at that beginning sentence. They were thrown out by her? She would have loved to have seen that.

 _ **They were most likely going to get hairy.**_

 _ **"... Are you really going to have us kill these people because they kicked you out of their gym?" Bo Jingles asked with a dull look towards their leader. Albus looked annoyed at the questioning, but then he became greatly amused as he looked back at Copper and Opal, seeing as they were the targets of his aggression.**_

"Kill? They want to kill them?" Weiss questioned seriously.

"These people aren't to be taken lightly." Blake warned them.

 ** _Just the first of many places to be conquered._**

"A steady bank account could be useful." Weiss muttered.

 _ **Also the first of many grudges that would be settled, and he had a lot of grudges that he needed to get settled.**_

"Grudges? If they're going to settle them then they might need some muscle." Yang joked. Naruto, Iron, herself, and Ruby were there. Not to mention Iron's enormous momma who could probably smash boulders by clenching her assets around them.

 _ **If they were going to deal some damage they should expect to get some backlash too.**_

 _ **'... Is this guy on drugs?' Naruto thought when he looked at the group.**_

 _ **He seemed like he wasn't in his right mind.**_

"None of them are... Albus has some type of-" Ruby was going to say 'mental disorder' but she forgot how to use the word and she instead used, "sick head on his shoulders." She summed up.

 _ **"Naruto... Iron, do you two mind kicking these people out for me?" Copper asked as he gripped his fist, a vein bulging on his head. He knew that if he himself attacked these people, his anger over what they had done to his gym would make him... do something he would regret.**_

"Hmmmm," Yang hummed at Copper's wrath. "I like him." She said to Ruby who nodded.

 _ **Naruto and Iron were both sent flying when Gabin, with Mogar, appeared between the two of them in a blur of... something, but it wasn't speed. Mogar had grabbed his large sword and smashed it into both of them, sending them flying across the gym. Naruto landed on his pack in a pile of medicine balls, while Iron slammed into the wall and broke through it into the men's locker room.**_

Weiss almost gaped at Gabin's sudden appearance. "I didn't even see him move!" She said with Yang becoming slightly angered.

"He'll get back at them." She muttered.

 _ **"Naruto!" Yang shouted when she saw Naruto get buried in medicine balls.**_

 _ **Okay, now it was time for her to get involved.**_

"And I always will be with super-sexy bunny man 2.0!" Yang said with Blake gaining a weird look. 2.0?

Yang looked down at her before saying, "This is a different story, so he's the second version. 2.0" she explained.

"Wouldn't this be 2.5 since this is his third story?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Screw math, I wanna watch Naruto wrestle!" Ruby yelled.

 _ **"Boys! Are you two okay!?" Opal shouted out as well as she looked towards her son, and the to the boy**_

 _ **that she pretty much saw as her son as well.**_

Yang liked the fact that even though Opal was SUPER masculine, she had a deep feminine side to her as well.

 _ **Iron's hand came out of the wall and gave a thumbs up.**_

Ruby laughed, "He's like dad!" She said. While Tai wasn't as big or brown there was one thing the two shared. Grit. They were both flooding with it.

 _ **Naruto's twitching rabbit ears showed that he too was okay, and both Yang and Ruby were tossing medicine balls off of the pile to get him unburied. Iron walked out of the wall holding his head, while Naruto was dug up by the two girls holding the top of his head.**_

 _ **"Didn't even see him move." Iron grunted as he held his head, while Naruto looked towards Gabin.**_

 _ **"He used some kind of... Semblence, it wasn't speed though." Naruto said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He had gotten a quick glance at the lanky man, who had helped the sword user. Naruto didn't get a good enough look to see what had happened, but he would have felt it if it had been some kind of speed being used. He was used to things moving at him... but his reflexes hadn't kicked in for some reason.**_

"Does he teleport?" Blake asked herself. She knew of odd semblances and it wouldn't be the first most bizarre one she had ever seen.

 _ **It wasn't speed.**_

 _ **Copper jumped towards Albus with anger in his eyes, his body glowing blue.**_

 _ **"Hot Soul x 9!" Copper grunted out as his body was coated in a layer of visible sweat, and he appeared above Albus. He was already halfway down with his axe kick when Albus smiled up at him.**_

 _ **"Edgar, daddy needs protecting."**_

 _ **A large black, bone covered, fist smashed into Copper and smashed him point blank into the ground. Copper bounced into a stack of weights, before he crashed into the wall. Coming in through the hole in the wall was a large creature of grimm.**_

"What... THAT THING IS SO-" Weiss yelled but Ruby beat her to it.

"Cool! I wanna kill it!" Ruby shouted as she got first glimpse of the grimm.

 _ **"So cool..." Ruby whispered with awe.**_

"You need some help!" Weiss yelled at Ruby for being interested in the sight of a unknown grimm.

Such a cool looking Grimm!

"No it's not Ruby!" Yang yelled at her sister

 _ **She wanted to murder it so bad!**_

"She's not that weird guys, we can all take a note from Ruby about weirdness. Like Blake with her smut, or Weiss with her constant insulting, or me with my hair." Yang told her friends while offending each one as she listed them off.

 _ **"Ruby, get behind me, you don't have your weapon. I'll protect you." Yang said as she raised her fists up.**_

 _ **Protecting her sister took top priority over anything else at the moment. She looked towards Naruto as well, who looked at the large grimm.**_

"He can dish and take a beating so he's good," Yang then pulled Ruby toward her. "Expect you!"

 _ **It had the head of a bull, covered in a white bone skull, with burning red eyes. It's torso was humanoid, and it also had the lower body of a bull. It's right hand was balled up into a fist, while the left one was holding a large iron axe easily bigger than a person was. The grimm creature was over 14 feet tall easily, twice as big as either Opal or Iron were.**_

"That things is so going to be murdered by me! I wanna kill it!" Ruby chimed to the screen with glee... But sulked though when she remembered she didn't have a weapon with her. "But I can't, cause crescent rose is at home." She muttered.

 _ **"I'll stay back here and play you guys a son of victory... away from the fighting." Bo Jingles said as he walked away from the fighting slowly. "You guys... don't... suck..." He sung as he played on his lute.**_

Blake shook her head in shame. "His name is not only an insult to himself, but his fighting style's pathetic."

 _ **"You suck!"**_

Yang and Ruby both nodded. Bo jingles did suck. Not fighting or even having a solid plan other than pissing everyone off. These guys made the last villains look like a threat.

 _ **"Damnit Mogar, stop picking on... DUCK!" Bo Jingles shouted when Naruto and Iron appeared over Mogar and Gabin. Gabin and Mogar looked up, and their eyes widened when they saw how close they were to their opponents.**_

Weiss almost laughed at how UNSKILLED these guys were when it came to fighting. The first rule of fighting, never take your eye's off your target. She learned that the day in Port's class with a boartusk.

 _ **Gabin grabbed Mogar, and the next second they were gone.**_

"Interesting." Blake said as she watched the duo vanish.

 _ **"Eh?" Iron asked in shock when he finished his kick, and hit nothing but air. Naruto looked behind them, and he grabbed Iron's wrist and pulled him out of the way when a sword slashed at him. He looked to Gabin, who was standing behind Mogar, while Iron looked towards Edgar.**_

"This things going to bring the gym down!" Yang shouted.

 _ **Edgar swung the giant axe at them, and Opal jumped into the fight and knocked both Iron and Naruto out of the way, before she clapped her hands on the side of the axe. She stopped it in it's tracks, but she struggled to push it back.**_

"Shit." Yang muttered. Iron's mom was a beast.

 _ **Naruto landed on the wall, before he bounced off of it and landed on his feet on the floor.**_

 _ **'What is his Semblence?' Naruto thought as he looked towards Gabin.**_

 _ **"Mogar, kill the girls to prove a point... Edgar, finish her already." Albus commanded, and Mogar raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and started to run across the gym towards Yang and Ruby, while Edgar used his full power and smashed Opal into the wall using the axe.**_

"The grimm is stronger than I thought." Weiss said surprisingly. The Grimm had taken out a full grown tank of a woman who was beyond surprised her powerful son. The Grimm would be an actual threat in the near future.

 _ **"Mom!" Iron shouted in shock.**_

 _ **Nobody overpowered his mother so easily!**_

"Until now." Weiss said with her arms crossed

 _ **"I'll be fine..." Opal said as she leaned forward and craddled her arm... which was bending the wrong direction. She had her arm snapped at the elbow, and she was visibly biting her lip to keep from shouting out in pain.**_

Team RWBY held horrible expressions from seeing Irons mom get that badly injured. Being a child and seeing your mom hurt, someone who seemed to be almost indestructible get hurt like that. Just ruined you.

 _ **"You-!" Iron shouted in anger, but he stopped.**_

 _ **He looked towards Naruto.**_

 _ **"Iron, get your parents to the hospital... I can sense an aura from that Edgar... It is a grimm with an aura. I'll stay and protect those girls until they can escape." Naruto told Iron while glancing towards him for a brief moment.**_

"He's going to take on them by himself? Nuh-uh, momma's gotta express some rage after bae's getting hurt." Yang talked with a sassy girl voice.

 _ **Albus smirked.**_

 _ **Iron nodded his head and grabbed his mother, helping her walk towards where his father was. Naruto walked towards the front of the enemies.**_

Yang cheered as she made some boxer stance. Hoping that her wilffulness would somehow aid him, but in the back of her mind she knew he'd take out all these guys with ease.

 _ **"Think you can handle it alone Naruto?" Iron asked as he passed Naruto, and Naruto didn't smile.**_

 _ **"... I'll try..." Naruto assured Iron, and Iron dug his father out of the wall with one arm, loading him up onto his shoulder.**_

 _ **Mogar smashed into the wall.**_

 _ **"He isn't alone, I'm here too!" Yang shouted as she stormed towards them. She had Ruby following behind her. Naruto glanced towards them.**_

 _ **"DAMN she hits hard..." Mogar grunted as he rubbed his jaw. He had thought they were just weak girls who went to the gym to look pretty, he had not been expecting her to throw a sucker punch at him and push him all the way back to the front of the gym like that.**_

"And I've got plenty more where that came from too!" Yang told the character with a smug look.

 _ **Iron nodded and started to run with his parents towards the backdoor exit.**_

 _ **Naruto sighed.**_

 _ **"You think a little Fuck-Bunny and a Dumb-Blonde can fight my Tits on equal grounds?" Albus asked with a large grin on his face.**_

"He didn't just call themselves that." Weiss groaned inter her hand. These guys where all of TITS? This was horribly downgraded version from last time. The last incarnation of TITS had them in fear of what could happen, and we're serious about their business. They were organized and were quite stocked in muscle. Including Raven's recluse mother. These guys however were milleniums behind the last group. They were just disorganized

 _ **"Gotta say, it's gonna be hard to beat these guys up after that burn, self-burn added." Yang told with her shoulders rolling.**_

 _ **"Can someone explain why they chose that name?" Blake asked with an even less caring voice.**_

 _ **Everyone stopped.**_

Ruby was trying not to laugh, but one escaped the side of her mouth.

 _ **"Idiot..." Mogar grunted as he face palmed after standing up. Gabin was shaking his head with laughter at their own group name. Bo Jingles made a face as he continued to play his lute, not stopping even for a moment.**_

"Bo jingles, lute player." Yang said as she came over to Ruby. "Look out Ruby! He's gonna play us a tune!"

 ** _"You have tits?" Ruby asked innocently._**

Yang laughed at her sister's so called innocently voice. Blake thought of one word to summarize Ruby, and idiot was the first thing that came to mind. Weiss was shaking her head and blushing at hearing Ruby say tits.

 _ **"Kill them, Edgar, kill the Fuck-Bunny, Mogar, kill the Dumb-Blonde... Gabin... do something useful... I'm going to kill the ones escaping." Albus stated as he started to walk away from the group at a sedate pace. He would find the others and kill them himself, he was more than happy to do it as well.**_

"Now things are serious." Yang said with her face losing it's smile. She could carry a joke on but when death was involved, it was no laughing matter.

 _ **Naruto sighed again, before he looked at Yang, he was sure that Iron would be able to protect his parents from Albus... Opal still had an arm she could use to add to that.**_

"I think she could use a finger to flick him through the wall." Blake summerized since Opal was massive enough that she beleived she could very well do it.

 _ **"So am I the Dumb-Blonde or the Fuck-Bunny? I think the names could fit either of us... Which should I be more mad at?" Yang wondered to herself mostly as she tried to figure out which to be more angry with.**_

"Id say fuck-bunny because I'm no one's fuck bunny..." Yang said coolly without adding Naruto at the end.

 _ **"Doesn't matter, Mogar will kill you now!" Mogar started to get angry as he ran towards Yang with his sword pulled back.**_

 _ **Naruto jumped towards Edgar and touched the side of his shoes.**_

 _ **The bottoms of his shoes opened up, and bladed wheels came out of the bottoms of them with glowing red lines coming out of the side of his shoes as they were covered in a plated layer of metal. The wheels started to spin, and he kicked the axe when Edgar swung it at him, knocking it to the side in a shower of sparks. Naruto spun in the air and skated his foot across Edgar's chest, but the aura protected him from the damage the attack would have done. Naruto slapped Edgar's hand and used it to jump off of Edgar across the room, skating across the floor backwards as the giant bull started to chase him, destroying anything in it's path.**_

Seeing the skates on Naruto's feet got a hail of mixed reactions. Ruby's eyes gleamed at the new invention she had seen. Blake didn't change but she did lean closer to the TV.

Yang grinned at seeing Naruto being able to roll on skates and look like a badass, and Weiss...

"Roller skates? His weapon is roller skates? Who are these clowns?" Weiss asked rhetorically seeing the shoes turn into roller skates.

Ruby muffled a laugh, "They're TITS." She giggled.

 _ **Ruby grabbed a steel bar and started to spin it around, ready to use it as a makeshift "scythe" incase anything happened.**_

 _ **"Don't worry, I can protect myself!" Ruby shouted as she started to run at Bo Jingles.**_

' _I'm not sure this is a good idea.'_ Blake thought.

 _ **Mogar ran in front of her, but Yang ran in front of him and tried to knock his lights out with a straight punch. Mogar blocked it with his sword, before he kneed her in the gut. She punched him across the face, and he returned it by throwing his sword to the side and balling up his fists as he punched her across the face.**_

"He's got some balls to be punching me." Yang said since it was her natural beauty that threw her attackers off. What they seemed to forget though was that some flowers come with thorns.

 _ **"I'm the one you should focus on Nogar..." Yang taunted Mogar.**_

 _ **Mogar snapped.**_

"This should be good." Blake said while leaning back on the couch.

 _ **"AAAAAAAH! The name! Is! MOGAR! You FUCK!" Mogar shouted as he kicked Yang in the center of the chest. She was pushed by over a dozen meters, and Mogar rushed her, and she blocked a punch to her face.**_

"You really need to work on defense." Weiss scolded Yang.

"You worry about your moves and I'll worry about mine." Yang told her while still remembering she had an act of revenge to commit.

 _ **"I'll fight you little girl!" Gabin called out to Ruby, and she rushed towards him and swung at him.**_

"Has Ruby ever fought with any besides a scythe?" Blake asked Yang who shook her head.

 _ **He appeared behind her.**_

 _ **"She hasn't fought with anyone with a semblance like that either." Yang told Blake.**_

 _ **"Eh?" Ruby said, before she was pushed into the wall when Gabin pushed her forward. Her face smacked the wall, before she turned around quickly and swung the bar at him. He vanished again and as she took a step forward, and tripped over his foot.**_

"Gabin's really a nuisance. If he can teleport before you can hit him then you're in trouble." Weiss noted to everyone. Ruby was having a hard time not getting just a little bit angry, it wasn't in her nature but she refused to be seen as weak. Getting overpowered by those two white fang members earlier left a standing imprint on her. That being her face. Her cheek was still sore even as she rubbed it.

 _ **"Whooooooop!"**_

 _ **Ruby learned that she did not like this man.**_

"Didn't need to learn." Ruby muttered.

 _ **'This guy is TOUGH!' Yang thought as she did her best to block the rage filled punched. "Hey, whats the matter, your muscles and sword used to overcompensate for something that's small?" Yang asked with a grin, before she was punched in the cheek as her head snapped to the right. She punched Mogar back in the face for that, but the rage on his fce only continued to grow more intense.**_

"I think you trying to make him angry isn't working for you." Blake noted as she watched Yang get beaten around.

"It's like the more hurt he get's the angrier he gets." Weiss said fearfully. If someone could take multiple blows to the head from someone like Yang without being knocked down then she was in trouble!

 _ **"MOGAR WILL KILL YOU!"**_

 _ **Yang recieved a punch to the face that was twice as strong as the punch that she had recieved before. She was pushed back and stunned, so that she could get a bone crunching kick to the stomach that knocked her into the air, before Mogar jumped and slammed both of his hands onto the middle of her back. She hit the foor hard enough to crack and crater it, crater it with cracks forming around it.**_

"Holy crap." Blake cursed at seeing Yang getting thrashed around. Yang was getting a bit nervous at seeing herself get beat up like that.

 _ **Yang felt the air leave her lungs when he landed on her back and pushed her deeper into the crater.**_

 _ **Where did that strength and speed come from!?**_

"The bigger they are... the bigger the grave." Yang growled. She wasn't going to lose to him! After losing to that weird multi-eye colored girl she had been thinking about it... while not talking about it to her friends. She would though, just not now.

 _ **Naruto was ducking and dodging axe strikes from Edgar, while looking for any weak points in the beast's aura and armor. He hopped up and swung both of his legs, doing the splits, and the blades on his feet were sent flying off of his shows. The blades started to fly around Edgar, before Naruto straightened his body so that the next axe blow would fly underneath him. He placed his hands on the blade, and spun his body around.**_

"It's amazing, how he moves." Ruby stared in awe.

 _ **The blades started to spin around Edgar's body, wrapping around him when thin steel wire glinted in the light.**_

 _ **The blades stabbed into Edgar's body in multiple places, trapping in a wire trap.**_

All of Team RWBY winced at the Grimm being stabbed. Maybe Ruby was a bit happy but still, it looked like it hurt!

 _ **Edgar started to spin around, and Naruto felt a jerk as his body was spun around as well. Edgar spun faster and faster.**_

 _ ***CRACK***_

 _ **The gears in Naruto's shoes were ripped out as the wire snapped, and the metal plates on Naruto's shoes seperated. His shoes themselves shattering as well as his weapon was destroyed. Naruto was sent flying, but he caught himself by landing on all fours and skidding backwards on the ground.**_

"Aww, his shoes are broken." Ruby said while seeing the bits of metal fly.

 _ **He glanced over to where Yang and Ruby were battling.**_

 _ **"STOP DOING THAT!" Ruby shouted as she tried to hit Gabin with the bell.**_

"Face it Ruby, you can't. Someone with that semblance shouldn't be taken lightly." Weiss told Ruby who nodded.

 _ **At this point he was just trolling her by making it impossible for her to hit him. Edgar finished getting himself free from what remained of Naruto's weapon. Gabin pushed Ruby to the ground, while Yang was defending herself from Mogar's onslaunt of punches and kicks the best that she could.**_

"Okay, these guys are tough to handle." Weiss began, "maybe too tough." She uttered.

Yang looked at her, "There's not a chance they'll be able to beat us, just you wait."

 _ **Naruto noticed Yang's hair glowing as she took more blows.**_

Yang flipped one of her locks over her shoulder while glancing at Weiss. "See, I told ya. Can't rub out this Yangnig flare!"

Blake raised a chopping hand over Yang neck, but hesitated and soon lowered it.

Someday but not today.

 _ **"He is getting strength from rage... What is his ability though?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Gabin.**_

"Getting strength from... Rage?" Ruby suggested. That's all she could come up with.

 _ **Naruto flipped backwards when Edgar crushed the floor that Naruto had been standing on.**_

Yang bumped a fist in the air. "DENIED!"

 _ **"Mrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaar!" Edgar let out a roar that pushed Naruto by from the sheer force of it, forcing him to cover his ears.**_

 _ **"Hot Soul... x 7..." Naruto said as his body glowed green for a brief moment, before the green glow changed itself into a blue glow as his sweat started to form a layer around his body. A vein started to bulge on his forehead from stress, and Naruto looked at the hole that was in the front of the gym.**_

"Is he copying Iron's semblance? Wait, that's a bit risky." Weiss told her team.

"Or in my uncle's case, whisky." Yang joked. Blake raised her hand again...

 _ **It wasn't a full move... so he wouldn't be able to copy use his own Semblence, despite how handy it would be to use it right now to figure out the enemies abilities.**_

 _ **Naruto grunted when a wave of pain hit his body.**_

...and Blake lowered it after seeing Naruto become pained.

 _ **He jumped back all the way to the front of the gym, with Edgar following behind him. Naruto jumped back towards Edgar and slammed his foot into the center of his chest where he lacked any armor. Edgar was pushed back a little, but not much as he held his ground, and slammed his fist into Naruto. Naruto jumped back to reduce the damage, but still felt like he had been slammed by a train.**_

"C'mon Naruto!~ Kick is ass, make the grimm feel the grass!~" Yang sang like a cheerleader. Weiss rubbed the back of her head.

"Feel the grass?" She asked Yang ho blushed.

"Don't judge my rhymes!" She yelled while feeling embarrassed.

 _ **Yang was on the ground, her body scuffed up as her hair glowed more wildly now, her eyes closed as**_

 _ **Mogar walked towards her.**_

Yang become worried at seeing her unmoving form, and a sense of dread hoped in the back of her mind... She hoped some certain dark haired lady with red eyes could somehow, save her?

 _ **Naruto landed next to Yang.**_

Yang grinned. Her knight had come!

Ruby almost squealed at seeing Naruto attempt to save her sister by facing up the enemy that beat her.

Even through pain he was still putting himself on the line for her! How romantic could a guy be indirectly?

 _ **"He gets power from rage..." Naruto muttered for a brief moment to Yang, before he jumped away and lured Edgar away from Yang and Mogar.**_

Yang smirked when she heard that.

 _ **"Oh, so I'm awake... That's so me, playing possum." Yang joked as she bonked herslef on the head.**_

 _ **"Mogar will finish you off now!" Mogar shouted as he picked his sword back up and made his way to**_

 _ **Yang, until he was standing right in front of her. Yang smiled sweetly at him.**_

"Oh, I know that smile. As a matter of fact I'm happy with what I'm about to do." Yang laughed as she sat back and put her arms behind her head.

" _ **Can I get a last kiss from you before you kill me? I want my first, and last, kiss to be with such a strong, handsome, and powerful man like yourself." Yang asked as she kept her eyes closed. Ruby nearly lost all the color in her face. "Yang what's wrong with you don't kiss him!"**_

Weiss was in a similar state and was about to knock her head against the table. Yang was unpredictable.

To this degree though? She had something dirty planned. Something evil indeed!

Blake covered her mouth in surprise at what she had just heard Yang say. A kiss? Blake then thought for a moment and remembered that one story Yang told her about going to Juniors nightclub... Blake soon remembered that she was going to knock his lights out when he got close enough.

 _ **Mogar turned a little red in the cheeks when she asked him that.**_

Blake looked at Yang and mouthed, "You.. are mean."

 _ **"You... want a kiss... I guess I could do that? I mean... I've never kissed before either... girls are normally freaked out by my scales... Sure!" Mogar said as he started to get towards Yang with a happy look on his face.**_

Weiss felt a pang of sympathy for the brute for being judged on appearance, but realized what he had done and lost all of it almost instantly. Ruby somehow felt her sister was about to do something she didn't expect though because usually she wasn't like this. The only person she had very touchy thoughts on was herself, and herself. Did she forget to mention herself?

 _ **This would be awesome!**_

 _ **He closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Yang, but she opened her eyes and showed the red color in them as rage overtook her own face. She slammed her fist into his chin, and Mogar was sent flying all of the way across the gym.**_

Ruby shook her head and cheered. Weiss nearly laughed. Blake shook her own head, feeling not at all bad for Mogar falling for the oldest trick in the book.

 _ **He was knocked out before he hit the ground**_.

Yang punched her hand and smirked. "Couldn't take the heat I guess."

"You might get stronger the more mad you get, but I get stronger the more I get hit by my enemy!

"Suck it!" Yang called out as she touched a thumb to her chest with a proud grin.

"So, he kinda walked in on that one did he?" Weiss questioned with all of her team nodding.

 _ **"Why are you so fast!" Ruby shouted out when Gabin pushed her back again and knocked her to the ground.**_

 _ **Yang started to run towards Ruby to help her out, and Gabin vanished and tripped Yang when he reappeared. Her face hit the ground, at the same time that Ruby's hit the ground. Gabin was laughing at them.**_

 _ **"He's playing with us." Ruby nearly yelled.**_

 _ **"Not for long." Yang told her.**_

 _ **Naruto looked towards them, before he punched Edgar in the horn and snapped it off, before he retreated backwards again.**_

 _ **"Can't touch me~!" Gabin sang out to the girls as he kept vanishing and reappearing when they started to get close to him.**_

"Is he signing? He really is making idiots out of us!" Yang yelled.

 _ **Naruto's ears twitched.**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **'I can hear footsteps... normal speed footsteps, and I hear them after he reappears...' Naruto thought to himself as he looked towards Edgar as the great beast continued to smash everything in his way to get to Naruto.**_

"Wait, is Gabin moving but to the point where we can't see him move?" Weiss asked as Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"He'd be moving very fast though... Like lightspeed. But his footsteps sound normal." Ruby said while picking her nose and flicking it.

Weiss scrunched her nose before flicking Ruby on the nose and making the girl recoil. "No picking!"

Naruto jumped into the air, before he landed behind Edgar. Edgar kicked backwards and knocked Naruto back harshly.

"What will it take to keep this monster down?" Yang questioned with slight frustration, where the hell was she?

 _ **Naruto looked towards Gabin, Ruby, and Yang again when he vanished and reappeared once more, and then Naruto heard those same normal speed footprint sounds.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, she was trying to hit Gabin. Failing at it.**_

 _ **It clicked.**_

 _ **"How are you faster than Ruby, her Semblance is Speed!" Yang shouted out with red eyes as she tried and failed to punch Gabin.**_

 _ **Naruto grabbed a very large weight and threw it at Edgar's leg, knocking him down to the ground as he ran towards Ruby and Yang. He stopped between them.**_

 _ **"He isn't fast... He is making everything else slower." Naruto told them.**_

"That's... HOW!?" Weiss yelled. She thought she had figured out why Gabin was moving to the point he was invisible, but her theory was wrong.

This story ALWAYS thought one step ahead.

 _ **He figured it out.**_

 _ **Gabin wasn't moving faster, everything around Gabin was just moving slower. It was the reason why Naruto was hearing normal footsteps from Gabin. Only Gabin moved at regular speed, meaning even his footsteps soundwaves moved in slow motion after he took a step. They sounded normal to Naruto, because Naruto was hearing the footsteps in a pattern of Gabin's actual speed.**_

Yang smiled, Naruto was a clever cookie, and a damn good one.

Ruby grinned to herself as she prepared herself.

"Let's get them!" Ruby said to her other self.

 _ **Naruto jumped away before Edgar could get to them, and he looked around at the gym.**_

 _ **"Sorry Iron, I'm going to have to do a little more damage to your families gym..." Naruto apologized, knowing he would have to say sorry in person anyway when he next saw Iron.**_

Weiss looked at Yang, "You're both gonna have to say sorry after seeing this gym." She noted.

 _ **Naruto's blue glow faded from his body as he collapsed to a knee panting.**_

 _ **"Mrooaaaaaaaaar!" Edgar roared at Naruto.**_

"What's he doing?" Blake asked as she watched Naruto.

 _ **'Regeneration...' Naruto thought to himself as he switched Semblence. Edgar speared Naruto through the shoulder.**_

"Oh NO!" Yang yelled as she saw Naruto get pinned. Weiss became sickened at the sight as Ruby gained a look of horror. Blake's face contorted to a deep one of pure shock.

 _ **"Gah!" Naruto shouted in pain as he was slammed into the wall, held in place by Edgar's horn. Blood poured down the side of Naruto's body. Edgar held Naruto in place.**_

 _ **"N-Nooooo." Yang nearly wailed as she put her hands up to her mouth. Ruby held a pillow close to her chest as Weiss clenched the book with her fingers. Blake stood very still as her hands rubbed each other.**_

 _ **Naruto went limp moments later, so Edgar allowed Naruto's body to slide off of his horn and onto the ground.**_

"..." Came from Yang as her chest suddenly began to hurt. The team looked at eachother with mixed feelings, not at all sure what was going to happen next.

"How... How much of this chapter's left?" Ruby questioned with heavy breaths. Yang looked at her with her eyes turning red.

"No, this chapter won't end. He won't die." Yang stated boldly. She looked at Weiss and said, "Keep reading."

Blake sat silently, praying for Naruto to make it.

 _ **"Mrrroooaaaaaaar!" Edgar roared loudly for all to hear.**_

All of Team RWBY stared intently at the screen with their lips nearly quivering... Hoping someone would save him.

 _ **"Hot Soul x 9." Naruto stated as he opened his eyes and slammed his fist into the wall. The hole in the wall formed by Edgar's horn started to crack as a huge crack went up the entire wall to the ceiling. Naruto hopped to his feet and jumped out of the way when the a LARGE portion of the ceiling collapsed on top of Edgar. The minotaur was crushed under the weight, instantly killed as Naruto collapsed to his knees.**_

Yang jumped up off the couch and cheered proudly.

Ruby couldn't believe Naruto's strength. "His semblance, he was able to use that semblance too!? I hope he joins our team, he wouldn't ever get hurt." Ruby told her team with a smile of excitement.

"I wonder, if he could use his own blood to make some kind of medicine? Actually, I'm thinking way too far into that." Weiss said with a brush of her mind. "His would only be-"

"Maybe, but would they become kick-ass like him? Or not?" Yang questioned as they ignored her.

 _ **"No matter what you do, you still can't touch me, so you can bugger off." Gabin spoke in a cheeky voice as he taunted Ruby and Yang.**_

 _ **Ruby started to run away from Gabin, all the way to the other side of the gym, and he allowed her to do it.**_

 _ **She turned around and smiled.**_

 _ **"Slow this down." Ruby was confident as she held the bar to the side like it was a scythe, and she practically became rose petals as she rushed towards Gabin.**_

 _ **Gabin slowed everything around him down, ready to dodge Ruby.**_

 _ **"Ha... ha... ha... got... you." Ruby said in slow motion, but the rest of her body was moving as if she was going at normal speed.**_

 _ **If he slowed everything down, then all she had to do was move super fast, that when when he slowed her down, she would be going at normal speed.**_

Ruby smiled when her other's plan went into effect. Yang smiled at her sister, she did have her days when she could be a super braniac. Weiss was impressed that her leader thought of that plan.

 _ **She smashed Gabin in the face with the bar, and he crashed into the wall as everything returned to normal speed, Gabin knocked out.**_

"So if counting correctly, there's three down and one to go." Yang counted off.

"May dust help them." Blake added.

 _ **'Gotta... go help... Iron...' Naruto thought as he tried to stand up.**_

 _ **"Now all that is left is you and that weird guy." Yang said as she started to walk towards Bo Jingles. Bo**_

 _ **Jingles sighed to himself, before he finished playing his song.**_

"What, he played a song this entire time? Guh, what a pathetic character. Can you believe he's the most evil one?" Weiss questioned to Blake who nodded.

 _ **"Time to go then, fuck you Gabin and Mogar, we'll break you out of jail later." Bo Jingles said, and he raised his hands, before he clapped them together.**_

"Break them out of jail, pffft, he's funny when he tries to act scary." Yang wiped a mock tear at that.

Weiss nodded as Ruby thought for a second... What was Bo jingles actually capable of?

 _ **A large wave of thunderous sound knocked back Yang and Ruby.**_

 _ **"AAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as his hands went up to his sensative rabbit ears.**_

"Oh." Was all that came from Yang after seeing Bo jingles do that.

"These villains are unorthodox, usually all villains have an endgame of some sort of plan... These guys can't even balance a steady check." Blake spoke from experience. The White Fang were leagues ahead of these fools.

 _ **When they all recovered, Bo Jingles was nowhere to be scene. The back door opened up as well, to reveal Iron with his parents still on his arms.**_

"Thank dust they're okay, now where's that idiot Bo jingles." Yang asked while looking for an explanation.

 _ **Naruto looked towards Iron.**_

 _ **"He got away!" Ruby shouted out, because of the ringing in her ears everything was kind of hard to hear at the moment.**_

 _ **"What!?" Yang shouted to Ruby.**_

"Greeeeeeeeeaaaaat." Yang drawled out dryly. Weiss palmed her face while Ruby picked in her ear and smiled.

 _ **She couldn't hear anything either, only ringing.**_

"If only they could've made her lose her voice." Weiss said with a fake sad sigh at the end.

Yang gave her a nasty look while putting her hands on her hips. "You know I still have a bone to pick with you after what you did to me with the spray cheese." Weiss looked at her before huffing in her direction.

 _ **'Everything... hurts...' Naruto thought as he tried and failed to move his body anymore than simply looking towards Iron. He couldn't move his arms or legs anymore. Using Hot Soul to such a high degree had really taken a huge toll on his body alone. Adding the damage he took, and using Regeneration as well, combined with that last attack he took... he wasn't going to be moving for awhile now.**_

"He needs a hospital." Weiss informed them.

"No spit." Ruby told Weiss.

 _ **"I'm sorry Naruto, but I couldn't leave you behind... even though I knew you wanted me too, I had to return!" Iron apologized to Naruto.**_

 _ **"Iron, son, I don't think he can move... or hear you right now." Opal pointed out when she saw how visibly damaged Naruto was.**_

 _ **"Hey Naruto! Are you alright! You fought that huge grimm!?" Ruby shouted as she ran towards Naruto and grabbed him by the arms, shaking him to get him to answer her. Some of the ringing in her ears was going away.**_

"Shake him harder Ruby, maybe that'll wake him up." Yang told Ruby dryly. Ruby smiled sheepishly a bit and said.

"Sorry, he seems... Okay?" Ruby suggested.

Naruto groaned in pain.

 _ **"He'll be fine... He just put a ton of stress on his body. He normally rarely goes above x4." Iron pointed out for Ruby, seeing as Naruto couldn't.**_

 _ **He looked around at the gym, as did his mother, his father was out cold (he did do a Hot Soul x 9 before he got hit by that "Edgar" grimm).**_

 _ **"... We can rebuild it, better than before... I'm just glad nobody got..." Opal saw the look on Iron's face, and tried to comfort him, before she looked at Naruto and Yang.**_

 _ **The two of them were pretty beat up, though Naruto mostly just pushed his body too far and was paying the price for it.**_

Blake frowned a bit at that. She didn't like it when people pushed themselves like that. It maybe seen as heroic but to her it was stupid.

"It's better than paying the ultimate price." Yang muttered.

 _ **"The police should be hear to arrest those two... but Albus and the goat faunus guy got away." Iron pointed out to his mother.**_

Blake wondered if Opal knew if the goat faunus had a name, but she figured she didn't.

 _ **'He beat that huge grimm, and still tried to think up ways to help us...' Yang thought as she looked at**_

 _ **Naruto hissing in pain as he failed to move his body. She smiled as she looked at him, her cheeks turning a little red as she stared at him. She knew that he was the kind of guy that would help others, he saved Ruby from being drugged even though he didn't know her... but she didn't expect him to be so**_ _ **strong as well.**_

While Yang became embarrassed at seeing her other self become flustered again, she looked over to see Weiss lean over to Ruby and whispered something in her ear. Yang looked back at the two and scoffed. "What're you two whispering?"

"Nothing you need to know." Weiss told Yang off.

 _ **'If I would have had to take on all of them alone...' Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes.**_

"Taken on all of them... Alone?" Blake asked, feeling unsure at what he meant.

 _ **He opened an eye and looked towards Ruby and Yang.**_

 _ **His cheeks turned red as he looked away.**_

Yang almost squealed but stopped herself. She NEVER squealed.

 _ **"... Thank you..." Naruto thanked the two of them quietly, they didn't even hear him, but Iron and Opal smiled when they heard his words of thanks.**_

The team felt a little bit more at ease, especially Yang and Ruby who saw Naruto began to open up a bit more.

 _ **"Lets get everyone to a hospital... I'll stay and watch these two..." Opal stated as she sat down on the ground and looked at the two knocked out men.**_

"She should feel free to squash their heads with her breasts!" Yang yelled angrily.

 _ **She would go to the hospital after the police had arrested these two.**_

 _ **Chapter End!**_

The Team sighed all together.

"Okay, snack time!" Ruby yelled as she went over to the small fridge, bent over, and began digging through it/ The fridge wasn't very tall but was stocked with all sorts of junk food. Ruby caught sight of something in the far back and she leaned more forward, causing her battle skirt to ride up a bit just to the point the underside of her stocking clothed butt was seen.

When Weiss pulled the book back, she looked over to see Yang aiming a rubber band at her with her fingers. In the rubber band was a... safety pin.

She dropped the book before raising her hands in front of her face. When Yang launched the safety pin at her, it bounced off Weiss's aura and shot straight at-

"YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby shot up and hit the top of the fridge and accidentally shot her semblance off at the same time, causing herself to shoot into the ceiling like a rocket. Ruby, with her head still in the fridge, stuck the ceiling and causing the fridge to break into 5 pieces, falling onto the table along with Ruby cradling her rear.

Since she was calm her aura wasn't active and she was completely at the mercy of anything.

That being a safety pin that shot her in her booty.

Blake smacked a palm against her forehead seeing Ruby begin to rub her butt and cradle it.

"Ouch..." She muttered as Weiss and Yang both looked down at her. Ruby open a pained filled eye and looked at them.

Yang pointed at Weiss.

Weiss pointed at Yang.

Blake bonked them both on the head with the book.

Ruby felt a tick mark appear on her head.


	7. Chapter 7

After 4 agonizing minutes of attempting to pull the safety pin out, Weiss was becoming skeptical of pulling it. Yang didn't want to, fearing she might hurt Ruby more.

Blake on the other hand though, finally had enough and went over to Ruby. She put her heel right heel onto her butt, leaned down and yanked the pin out.

"OUCHIES!" Ruby yelled as she grasped her butt once more. She looked over at Blake with tears in her red eyes from crying.

"You didn't have to be so rough..." she muttered. The pin didn't go in far but it still hurt and caught her off guard. Ruby stood up and liftd her skirt a bit while lowering her stockings. She glanced at the small red bump under her rump on the side and poked it.

"Be lucky it was your butt. They could've poked your eye out with that." Blake told her Ruby who winced as she pulled her stocking's up.

Blake went over and sat down on the couch, and felt her spine tingle suddenly when she felt something buzz up her butt. She flew in the air with her hair sticking on end and looked at the couch to see a pair of false teeth tiler toy sitting there. She hissed angrily at it before yanking it off the couch and tossing it to the floor. She lifted a boot up before bringing it down on the toy, smashing it and causing gears and springs to fly in all directions.

She sat down AGAIN in between Yang and Weiss. She first looked at both of them and told them. "If you can't sit together I'll sit here. Have a problem? Good." She said without letting any of them answer.

 _ **"Sorry I wasn't much help Opal..." Copper said to his wife as he looked down in shame. He had fallen in battle so quickly, his battle sense had been rusted from years of retirement to the point he hadn't even sensed that**_ _ **Grimm that had attacked him. He had rushed into battle, without thinking of the abilities and strengths of his opponents, and it had cost him.**_

"He's acting hard on himself." Weiss said with a sadder tone to her face.

"I wish my weapon was there, then I could've killed that Grimm... and maybe Naruto wouldn't be so hurt." Ruby sighed.

"We tried our best Rubes, nothing wrong there." Yang pointed out.

 _ **He had not even used his own Semblence for years, and he suddenly pushed his Semblence up to a x9.**_

 _ **The stress he had put on his body had ripped his muscles and cracked a fair number of bones.**_

"Holy crap. A semblance that actually hurts you the more you use it..." Yang muttered, "... that's insane."

"Coming from you that's a surprise." Weiss told her. "You told a monster you were going to kiss him, then punched him." Weiss said to Yang who winked at her.

"So, if you were in the same spot you could do what? Insult him and get pounded to the ground?" Yang asked her with a riased eyebrow.

"No, but I wouldn't just let my lips be on the market." Weiss chimmed to her.

"Not that they'er worth a thing." Yang insulted her.

"They'd be worth more than a pair of Yang's used ones." Weiss told her without facing her.

"So, at least they've gotten some kind of... Interdenominational action. Because I haven't seen Naruto or any guy go after you." Weiss's face beamce red as she nearly shouted.

"I SO HAVE-"

"Enough! Both of you!" Blake finally yelled after getting sick with the constant banter.

 _ **Opal placed her hand on his hand and smiled at him.**_

 _ **"Copper, you are putting too much blame on yourself. You haven't fought in nearly two decades now, you had to quit... I we can always fix the gym back up. You did your best, and that is all I will ever ask of you." Opal said to her husband, and he smiled at her before he leaned to her and kissed her on the cheek, a more innocent kiss. She smiled at him moments after.**_

'Wish that was me... urk, with Naruto.' Yang corrected her thoughts from making it sound weird.

 _ **Copper grinned.**_

 _ **"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Copper asked.**_

 _'I hope me and Naruto can someday be like that... oh I wish I could meet him.'_ Yang thought. After reading about him she wished there was a guy like Naruto. Handsome, charismatic, funny, caring, and as her dad put it not trying to get in her pants. He was the epitome of a perfect boyfreidn. Too perfect but she didn't care. They were both perfect, and that is why they belonged together.

 ** _"You treated me like a woman... Looks like we have company." Opal said as the door to the hospital room opened up._**

"It'd be hard to treat her like a woman with the way she... looks." Blake said rudely.

"There's someone for everyone." Yang told Blake, while Blake got a bit unsettled at that statement.

 ** _She was surprised to see Naruto and Iron walking in._**

"He's walking? They both are? How?" Weiss asked almost stunned at them both standing.

"They're tough, own it." Yang mock rapped to Weiss.

"Hehe... Own it." Ruby laughed weakly and noticed the fridge she destroyed was... Right back in it's place.

 _ **"Boys! Glad you could make it! Don't worry, doc said I'll be good to go in a few weeks! I pushed my Semblence too far, which caused most of this damage to me." Copper shouted out as he slammed his hand into his chest. He yelped and leaned forward, coughing into his hand in pain.**_

 _ **Not a smart move.**_

"Nope." Ruby said as she filled one of the smaller bowls with ice and sat on it. Soothing her wound... Safety pin wound.

 _ **Opal and Iron chuckled at him, he would be fine, he was out of practice controlling his own strength, and it had cost him. He was lucky that this was the only extent of the damages.**_

"I think we were both luck to get those guys taken care of. They weren't easy." Yang told Ruby who nodded in agreement.

 _ **"So Naruto, are you okay? I heard that you killed that large Grimm... and that you took some pretty bad damage yourself." Opal asked the younger man, and Naruto looked at himself.**_

"Lucky, he got to kill the Grimm." Ruby poured as Weiss stared at her in disbelief.  
Weiss looked at her oddly enough that it caught Ruby's attention. But Weiss turned her head around to avoid eye contact directly.

 _ **His arms and legs were damaged up, as was his chest, but he was mostly fine. He was suffering from pushing his body too far, the stress of using multiple Semblences back to back, and using such a high-stress Semblence like Hot Soul, and the attack he had taken to the chest, had all piled up.**_

"Mister gorgeous Super hot amazingly talented bunny man can beat anything without breaking a sweat!" Yang pumped her hands in the air... before she felt her head. "Huh, deja vu." She uttered at the end.

Blake looked at her with a bit of a sudden thought, though she ignored it as she kept on reading.

 _ **He would heal from it soon, but the doctor had suggested to him that he not use any of his copied Semblences so that he didn't put too much stress on his body. If he put too much stress on his body, the backlash would be even more severe.**_

"If that were me I wouldn't be able to stand." Ruby said as she kept a tissue on the spot where the safety pin hit her.

"You were hit with a safety pin and still won't stand." Blake told her as she stuck a tongue out and pulled down one of her eye lids.

 ** _He might collapse in the middle of a battle._**

 ** _"I'll be fine... I'm sorry about your gym... I destroyed part of it." Naruto confessed, looking uncomfortable at his own part to play. He had collapsed a large portion of ceiling and wall to kill the "Edgar" Minotaur thing._**

"Hopefully Iron and his family understands." Yang said as Weiss looked back at her.

"You know, I still never got over what happened at the pier with all my families shipping crates." Weiss said while looking at Ruby and Blake who both avoided eye contact and whistled. They were both whistling. Weiss sat back and wondered why they were on the team again.

 _ **It had a soul unlike any Grimm he had ever seen, and it listened to the commands of that Albus man.**_

 _ **Copper looked at Iron, while Opal smiled to herself and rubbed Naruto between the ears on the top of his head. Everyone of the Lee family smiled widely at Naruto, with Iron giving Naruto a huge pat on the back.**_

"Albus made that Grimm... then that means he could create another." Blake wanted her friends.

"He's short one loyal cow though." Yang told her.

 _ **"HA! No reason to be sorry my boy! A gym can always be rebuilt, it is just a building... We can always build it better than ever! Thank you for what you could do, you protected what you could, and you saved our lives. For that, I can't thank you enough." Copper stated as he smiled widely at Naruto. He was proud of Naruto for what he had done, even though Naruto had not expected himself to live through the encounter, he still acted as the decoy so that they could escape.**_

"He's a total knight in shining armor, like his skates." Yang told her friends.

"Knights don't wear skates." Blake told Yang who flipped her off.

"My BF's better than all the armies combined." Yang told Blake who shot a glare at her.

 _ **He knew that Naruto didn't like solving problems with violence unless it was strictly needed, with no other way around it.**_

"Violence is always the best answer with the quickest results!" Yang stated with a voice full of humor.

"Can't you make a reasonable argument besides shouting one?" Weiss asked irritably. Being stuck in a room being forced to read a book was making her more and more squirmy.

"Now why would you want to live so mundane?" Yang asked. "Naruto maybe a bit of a of a, goody-toe-shoes."

"Skates." Ruby corrected her.

"But I'm confident that when we're together, he'll be just like me." Yang said.

"You're going to be disappointed if you two don't end up together." Blake told her. "In stories, pairings don't stay... and some people don't live until the end. Remember that." She told Yang.

 ** _Opal and Iron gave Naruto large hugs._**

"Does this count as more damage to him?" Ruby questioned.

 _ **"Oh! This gives us the chance to build a new dance floor for the gym as well. The renovations will be glorious!" Opal shouted out with excitement.**_

"They can really be happy about bad things." Weiss noted. If her home was destroyed she'd feel sad, for a moment though since her family could replace it in a blink of an eye.

"Well, if Opal and Coppers son is like them exactly, then me and Narutos children will be handsome and cute little thrill seekers. And they will be too good for anyone to date." Yang said as she thought of images of what her future children would look like.

"Not to mention imaginary." Blake told Yang who snapped her head at her.

"Like your relationship with him?" Yang questioned as Blake's fingers dug into the book.

"You're going to regret saying that." Blake said as she slammed the book down in the table. Yang got up and was ready to bust heads with Blake, before she hesitated. Then she sat down and opened the book.

"We're not going to be able to leave unless we finish." Blake said, as Yang huffed at her before plopping on the couch. She'd get back at her, Weiss first though.

 _ **"What is with you and dancing Mom?" Iron asked the question Naruto was wondering as well. Opal blushed a little and scratched the back of her head, looking away. Copper smiled at his wife's embarassment.**_

"This is-" Weiss began but stopped herself.

 _ **"That is a story for another time... So boys, have you been visited by the young ladies yet?" Opal changed the subject.**_

 _ **She wondered how Naruto and Yang were progressing.**_

"Soon to be engaged and making babies!" Yang joked as she balled a fist in her mouth as her sister gasped.

"But Yang you're too young!" Ruby yelled at her.

Weiss then looked at Yang "And she was talking about injuries not marital status!"

"I just wanna make sure we can seal it before we get to old, menopause is one bad way to live my life." Yang brushed off without thinking of what she just said.

"You're 17, women don't hit menopause until your in your 40's or 50's." Blake told her. She knew highly of the subject and would just leave it at that. She had the knowledge from her erotic novels, some of which the main character's were unable to have children from reaching a certain age point.

"That's only 34 years though!" Yang threw her arms in the air. "Life's short. Especially when we're huntresses, we could die any day. You've gotta live every day like it's your last. Because I'm sure as heck not gonna live it being single. I'm ready to mingle." Yang told Blake who scoffed at her.

"Relationships take time to start, you haven't even begun a friendship with Naruto." Blake told her. It was true. Naruto did save Ruby from being drugged, but that was it. Yang hadn't really spoken to him other than stuttering like some school girl seeing her favorite boy band for the first time.

"We could also skip being that and just be friends with benefits." Yang listed off as Blake gasped and Weiss shook her head.

"You would need to get him to be insane to do that." Weiss told Yang who flipped her off in return.

 ** _"Well, other than some bruises, they weren't really hurt." Naruto mentioned dully. Ruby only had a bruised butt and bloody nose from the entire thing. Her opponent had mostly been messing with her the entire fight, and had underestimated her and Yang, which led to his defeat in the end. Yang had taken a beaten, but her aura had guarded her from most of it other than some bruising._**

Ruby winced when she felt the sore in her butt at that being said.

 _ **Naruto's injuries came from a combination of him "playing dead" with Edgar, and him overusing Hot Soul.**_

 _ **Iron just wasn't that injured.**_

"I just remembered something, we both played dead." Yang remembered as she and Naruto both pulled off the same stunt to throw off their attackers. While hers was a bit more... mean, it still saved her life.

She didn't do it because she liked it, but because it was fun as hell to knock out assholes.

 _ **"They were checked out and left the first day they were here, right?" Iron asked Naruto, seeing as Naruto most likely had the knowledge.**_

 _ **Naruto didn't know.**_

 _ **"I couldn't really move that well the last few days." Naruto pointed out as he crossed his arms. He looked towards the window, and saw that it was raining outside. He just got back his super hearing, but he was still a little... dazed from that thunderous attack that had come from Bo Jingles. The doctors said the ringing would go away very soon though, which was good for Naruto.**_

"What?" Yang did the mock deaf version of herself.

 _ **He hated the ringing in his ears... all 4 of them.**_

 _ **"Well, I'm sure that Yang lass would have loved to get a visit from you." Opal spoke to Naruto with a knowing look. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't make much of a comment on the matter.**_

'I sure would love to give him a... wait. Lass?" Yang asked in her thoughts as Ruby muffled a giggle at the name.

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

 _ **"I'm coming in." Yang stated as she opened the door without even waiting for an answer. She noticed Naruto, and her cheeks turned red, but she didn't change her stop moving as she walked towards the occupants of the room. She looked at Naruto for a moment, taking in his still damaged appearance, and she winced. He had taken on the biggest threat, and helped both her and Ruby with their own threats, she felt a little guilty that she had not been able to help him.**_

 _ **She had some flowers and a bag of sour candy in her hand.**_

Ruby almost laughed at how different her sister acted around Naruto. Ruby hadn't ever acted like that, and neither had Yang. Still seeing it was intresting to her because while Yang did show some interest in guys and girls, she was more of an eye teaser. Her getting teased was new to Ruby.

Yang played with her hair a bit as she saw herself do this. She felt like a guy trying to win a girls heart... But now it was the other way around. It was like a sick romantic comedy happening right now with her. An alternate version of her she was being forced to watch with her team.

 ** _She had talked with Iron, as it stood, Naruto liked sour things more than he liked sweets. She wanted to make a good impression, because the last few times that she tried to talk to him... one didn't end well, and the other... didn't end well either._**

"But I'm ready, no choking. Not going to choke, or blush. Or stutter." Yang listed off while her face was burning.

Weiss smirked at Yang's sudden strngth she was trying to show. "Huh, what's that Yang? You're going to fawn over him even more? Why I already knew that."

"Shut up."

 _ **"Hello Lass, what brings you here?!" Copper shouted out with a huge grin, and Yang looked towards Naruto for a brief moment.**_

"Hehehe... lass." Ruby laughed.

"Lass.. More like yellow grass." Yang joked trying to make them forget the fact she was giving Naruto gifts.

"Lame." Weiss/Ruby/Blake said all together.

 _ **"I was looking for Naruto... but he wasn't in his room." Yang said, her eyes flickering back and forth between Naruto and the others in the room.**_

 _ **'She has it so bad for him.' Opal thought to herself.**_

"I... I do! I do and I would reach to the farthest edges of the World for him... because my heart burns brighter than the sun." Yang said from her heart as her team stared at her oddly. She noticed the stares and sat down while mentally punishing herself for outburst. Where in the name of Oum did that come from?

"Was that poetry?" Blake questioned but she knew Yang was crazy. Some pretty crazy girl she was.

 _ **'So obvious.' Iron thought with a growing smile on his face. He could see that look in her eyes, and he liked it.**_

Weiss would admit seeing the two lion at each-other was romantic in a way. A guy with an unsure personality but a rocketing strength and a girl with a fiery passion and a hard hitting tough exterior becoming one... was funny. Because when she was around him she almost changed completely. She kinda wished a real Naruto was here so he could keep Yang in check.

 _ **'I love a good love story.' Copper was amused by the entire thing, while Naruto looked at Yang with some surprise for the fact she was coming to see him. Yang walked over to Naruto, before she gave him the flowers.**_

 _ **Red Camellia, Pink Camellia, White Camellia, Red Carnation, White Carnation, some Daffodils around the edges, Gloxinia, and in the center of it all was a Red Rose.**_

*GASP* Came from Ruby as she suddenly squealed. She looked at Yang and hugged her as Yang's face contorted to one of red like roses.

She knew exactly what it said.

Blake almost stifled a gasp. She automatically knew what the message was and a small blush graced her face.

Weiss was looking back and fourth frantically and said, "What? What does it mean?"

Blake pointed down for Weiss to see.

 _ **Translated.**_

 _ **You're a flame in my heart, I long for you, I think you're adorable, My heart aches for you, Pure love, The sun always shines when I'm with you, Love at first sight, and finally I love you.**_

Weiss actually felt a tear escape her eye. That message was so beautifully crafted that it made her heart ache for it to be filled. Naruto was one lucky person to have found someone that he could be comfortable with. While Yang was no romantic in Weiss's eyes before she definitely hit a home run with this one.

Weiss looked at Yang with tears running down her eyes and said. "T-that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Don't think about falling for me, I'm already taken!" She yelled as she felt uncomfortable.

"But Yang, that was probably the most... beautifully crafted piece of literature formed into flowers that I've ever read. I have much respect for you and hope Naruto and you get together... because he is one luck man to have found you."

"Aw, thanks Weiss. So," Yang began with a smile. "Wanna just, bury the hatchet and start over?"

"Sure." Weiss smiled as she leaned over and hugged Yang which Yang returned gratefully.

"Hey Weiss?" Yang asked her as they counties to hug.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

"Got you." Yang said evilly.

"What do you meOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Weiss screeched as Yang reached behind and under Weiss's skirt, then grabbing the back portion of her panties and yanking them upward. Yang grunted as she reared her arm back. Weiss wore a white frilly pair that ran up sensitive cracks and crevices and nearly burning the skin, not tearing but scraping it and giving burns. Weiss had tears rushing out of her eyes as her skirt went up to her back.

"Payback!" Yang yelled as Ruby and Blake scooted away from the destruction of Weiss's pride being destroyed. They weren't going to get involved because it looked like Yang had been planning this. If they interfered they might become victims to Yang's wrath.

"Y-y-you bitch!" Weiss stammered as she was being pulled about a foot and a half off the ground. Yang looked back and fourth before gazing up and seeing a ceiling fan.

 _'Never saw that. Sucks for you Weiss.'_ Yang though as she stood on the couch and launched herself up with Weiss indies in hand, then stuck her on the fan. She dropped down about 10 feet and landed on the couch. Weiss was screaming as her panties rode up herself sensitive spots and she felt her eyes snap onto Yang.

"GET ME DOWN!" Weiss shouted louder than her friends had ever heard her before."

Yang laughed before pointing to her shorts. "I lost my pair, now you're gonna lose yours. Sorry to leave you hanging." Yang told Weiss about her underwear.

"Yang! That's mean!" Ruby yelled as she got on the table and tried to help Weiss down. She tried to pull her legs but that only got to hurt the heriress more as she screeched.

Blake looked up at the heiress to the Schnee family and wondered what they would think. Though Blake learned something intresting from the angle Weiss was in. Weiss was 'hairless' under there. Funny that it rhymed.

Her panties were ridden up her folds so much that there wasn't anything being hidden.

Yang looked at Blake and urged her to read. Blake shrugged her shoulders before continuing.

 ** _'So sweet.' Opal thought, actually understanding the language of flowers as she looked at the lovely grouping that Yang had gathered. She was proclaiming her love for Naruto in a beautiful way, something that Opal wouldn't have thought possible for the rash girl to do. Yang had asked her if Naruto liked flowers, his sensative nose, but she didn't think she had been planning on doing THIS with that knowledge._**

Blake smiled a bit. Yang was trying to be with Naruto, if not begging to be with him.

"OUCH RUBY YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR ME IN HALF!" Weiss screamed.

"Hold..." Ruby got on the table and grabbed Weiss hands before yanking down. "ON!"

SO beautiful.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Weiss screamed louder as Ruby was on her tip-toes now trying to try and slide Weiss off the fan but failing.

 ** _Iron was just crying, the scene in front of him was too beautiful for him not to cry at. He too understood the language of flowers. Now Yang asking him Naruto's favorite candy made a lot of sense to him._**

Weiss was now crying because her underwear was at the point of nearly ripping her a new vagina.

 _ **She was boldly proclaiming love!**_

"Almost... there." Ruby squeezed out as she tried one last idea. Jumping up she put Weiss hands on her shoulder and said. "Sorry." Before launched herself across the room with her semblance. Ruby got about 7 feet across with Weiss's white panties stretched to the farthest point and her face was in an agonizing state.

Ruby took one look back before being yanked back and smashing right in the ceiling with Weiss, causing bits of the ceiling to crumble.

 ** _"Here! I want you to have-" Yang started to push the flowers into Naruto's hands, but he gently pushed them back to her._**

Yang felt her heart crack at that.

Just as she felt her heart crack, the ceiling cracked and Ruby fell to the floor first, then Weiss did with her panties snapping back. She landed on the table with her face landing inside another bowl. This time the ones ring got caught around her face and wedged itself on. She got up to shake the feeling of dizziness and then suddenly felt something HEAVY hit her on the head.

The ceiling fan ripped from the wires and foundation before clonking Weiss on the head, making the bowl lock on.

"Where are you!" Weiss yelled from inside the bowl as she rubbed her crouch and butt crack soothingly. Her panties burned her entire lower region and now it was burning.

She was personally going to find Yang and rip her hair out!

 _ **"I'm sorry, but I don't return your feelings. I can't accept these flowers." Naruto gently rejected her, feeling bad that he had to turn her down. He knew what flowers meant, he had a lot of sisters, one of which literally worked in a flower shop. He knew the flowers that had to do with love, and while Yang's love was truly beautiful, he would rather her get hurt now, than him take her flowers and hurt her worse later.**_

Yang almost felt her lip quiver as Ruby got up and brushed the dust off her. She looked over to see Weiss with her hands on front of her trying to find a neck to choke. She came up behind and grabbed her shoulder. "Don't worry I-"

Weiss spun around and socked Ruby in the face.

"Ow!" Ruby shouted as she held her nose. "W-"

"That's for making me have the most painful wedgie imaginable! Now where's Yang!"

Blake watched the two banter as Yang watched her ship slowly sink.

 _ **Yang looked down sadly for a second, before she perked up and pushed the flowers back into his hands.**_

"Please..." Yang whispered.

While this was happening, Weiss was struggling to get the bowl off her head. Ruby managed to help her, slightly, as she got on on side to try and pry it off.

"How can this keep happening? I don't even remember putting that bowl there." Ruby said.

"YANG DID!" Weiss yelled from the bowl.

 _ **Iron, Opal, and Copper all had their jaws dropped at Naruto turning Yang down so quickly. They were watching what was playing out with rapt attention given.**_

Blake patted Yang on the back as she saw a tear escape her lilac eyes.

Ruby wasn't paying much attention because of certain reasons revolving her partner.

 _ **"Don't be sorry, this is a gift... Honestly... I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. It hurts... a lot to hear you reject me... Like a lot... Damn... it really does hurt." Yang said with a sad grin as she rubbed her hand over her heart. It was a pretty bad pain to get rejected after all.**_

Yang's heart slowly began to crumble.

 ** _"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized again, looking away._**

"He... why are guys such jerks?" Yang asked Blake who shook her head. She ad numerous answers to that question from her own experiences, but she was hesitant to share anything like that now.

"Don't even get me started." Blake told her. Even though she understood that Naruto didn't return Yang's feelings at this moment, so she wasn't angry with him for it. After all, it would be wrong for him to accept her feelings, when he didn't truly return them himself. It would just be lying to Yang.

 _ **"Are my chances zero?"**_

Yang leaned forward and listened. Her chances couldn't be a zero. There had to be some number of her chances. She didn't care it it was 1 even. A chance was still a chance no matter the size. Then she thought about herself, who was to say he'd be like this forever? People in a way did change. They truly did. There might be creases within someone, but it took that special someone to brush them down and be allowed into their hearts.

Yang felt a flicker of gold spur in her stomach.

 _ **"Huh?" Naruto asked and looked at her when she asked the question. The Lee family leaned in closer to try and watch what was playing out. They were as silent as could be as Yang looked at Naruto with serious eyes.**_

"Please..." Yang whispered. Her light was barely lit. Still there but barely.

"I think I almost got it." Ruby said as Weiss bent over to try and get the bowl off, while accidentally giving Blake a free show since she didn't have any underwear anymore. Blake wasn't paying much attention though.

 _ **"Are my chances to win your heart zero? I don't quit easily, and I don't like backing down. I'm not joking either. I fell in love with you, and if I think I have a chance with you, I'm not going to give up. So I have a chance?" Yang asked Naruto with pure, raw, determination to win his affections in her eyes. He could see that, and he could admire her for it, that even though her heart had taken a hit, she was still not going to back down.**_

 _ **She didn't look away from Naruto even once as he got ready to answer.**_

 _ **Did she have a chance?**_

Yang held her breath. And Ruby suddenly stopped tugging to listen to Blake's voice read them the words to her.

 _ **"... Yes." Naruto answered back to her.**_

Yang's heart broke in two. Her light almost went fully out. She was conflicted, even though she was happy that yes she did have a chance to be with him, she was also heart broken that this confirmed for her that he did not want to be with her at the moment. But she felt a pang of light flicker. Maybe there would be hope. She'd try. The golden dragon wouldn't rest until her heart was filled with Naruto in it's place.

He had cracked it, and he was the one to fix it.

Blake looked at Yang in sympathy. Knowing how rejection felt... Giving it though. She turned down Sun a few times and he didn't seem fazed by it.

She didn't know how he did it.

 _ **He wouldn't lie to her, even though he didn't want her to pursue him, for fear that she would get hurt. He didn't know her very well, so he wasn't going to just... become her boyfriend just like that. He wasn't comfortable with her, but he wasn't going to say he would never be comfortable with her either. Iron was 10 times more annoying than Yang, and he got along with Iron very well, and liked him well enough to call him his best friend.**_

While he was giving the explanations to why a Romantic relationship wouldn't work at the best of times, Yang began to feel her entire soul, everything being crushed. Like she had just presented a flower of affection, and his refusal was... painful. She could understand him and his points, and she understood that he didn't return her feelings, yet, but it still hurt... a lot.

Almost agonizing and she almost wanted to cry.

"What's happening?" Weiss questioned from the bowl.

"Naruto rejected Yang." Ruby told her as she felt bad for Yang.

"What?!" Weiss shouted as she stood straight up and pointed at the back of the room. "That guy better have a good reason-" Ruby pushed her arm so that it was pointed to the picture of Naruto on the tv. "To turn down that love bouquet." Weiss thought no one on Remnant would ever turn something so romantic down, even if they didn't know each other that well. It was something she dreamed of having. A tall hunk to sweep her off her feet. Even if they didn't get their friendship off on the best foot.

"But... but I don't want friendship..." Yang muttered.

"Yang, relationships don't just happen. You don't meet someone you love... they come to you for a reason." Blake told Yang. Love at first sight was not always a two way love, and it took work to make such a relationship work.

"I know... You know what." Yang took a different look now. "It's not going to stop me." She announced.

 _ **"... Then I'm not backing down. I give you my word that I'm not going to give up until the person who owns this-" Yang poked her finger against his chest, right against his heart, before she took it and pointed to her cheek. "-is me. So prepare yourself. If I see a chance, I'm taking it. I'm going to break that wall around her heart down." Yang stated as she turned around and walked away.**_

Yang nodded. "I can bet my own ass I won't give up. Screw what the author thinks or tries to do, fate will decide whose destined."

"Easy there. Be careful with who you insult." The voice told them as it nearly shook the room.

"Pffft, there's nothing you can do to us that won't already have been done. I've been spanked. Had my hair pulled. And stripped. If you really want to think about threatening me then come down here yourself, or better yet call FTDS and tell him or her to man up or don't show up." Yang yelled back. The constant isolation she was having was making her angry. Not to mention this chapter pissed her off a bit.

"That's strike two, consider your op-" The voice was then cut off.

"Yeah well fuck you, and fuck this book if we don't end up together!" Yang cursed as she sat down. She knew she'd never give up to win Naruto's heart but the slow aching feeling of not getting him on the first try was a bit of a bummer. But hey, Remnant wasn't established over night.

Yang nodded. She'd have Naruto.

 _ **'So much drama... I love it.' Opal thought to herself, with Copper nodding. 'She understand what it means to be a man.' Copper thought with arms crossed, a nod of approval to Yang's actions.**_

Yang watched so much intensity that she resembled a magnify glass.

 ** _'He's smiling.' Iron thought as he looked at Naruto._**

Yang smiled a bit too as Blake felt her chest grow lighter. Even though her feelings were rejected, it was clear to her that Naruto was not unhappy that she confessed, which meant that he liked Yang in some way.

 _ **A small smile graced his best friend's face.**_

"This wasn't what I expected... if this book keeps blocking me from my Bae, than me and that fuck FTDS have a problem." Yang cursed while insulting the author of the book.

"Annnnnnd... got it!" Ruby cheered as she finally got the bowl off Weiss's head... and Weiss almost screamed at what she saw standing just a few feet away.

Something far worse than death... and it looked right back at her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Better quality chapters require time. Time I don't have with school and an ill relative I'm caring for. So this will be the last update for awhile... And to the constant guest flammer, learn to spell.**_

* * *

Deep from the shadows came forth a tall figure. Almost cloaked in the shadows themselves. Two annoyed grey eyes peered into Weiss as she sat beneath the figure. He stood a good head above all of them, staring each of them down for a moment, his eyes landing on Yang, before returning to Weiss.

She looked up and meekly stared at it, hearing the figure inhale.

"Oh," Yang began. "So you came for-" The figure snapped it's head in her direction. Ending her sentence cold.

"Too far this time." A heavy monotone voice that she didn't recognize say.

Yang tilted her head while Weiss slowly got up and looked at the figure. Weiss kept her legs crossed considering the fact she was going commando due to Yang's fault. She took a few steps back as the figure began walking towards her, but moved right past her. She shivered at how cold his aura was. It was colder than ice itself. Though, she felt that it would be a warm aura otherwise if she wasn't on his shit list.

"You're..." Ruby pointed with a shaky finger. Guessing correctly with fear swelling up in her.

"FTDS." Blake affirmed as she got up and stood between him and Yang. "What do you want?"

" _Not you."_ he said, then pointed at Yang. " _You."_

"Sorry stud, but you've gotta take me out to dinner first." Yang told the figure. " Not to mention the drapes you got going on, you and Blake make a wonderful pair."

Blake scrunched her nose at Yang for that, black was an amazing color, thank you very much. She didn't take to having her fashion sense insulted.

" _This is strike one."_ FTDS said before nearly closing the distance between Yang and him. Lifting an arm up, he pointed at Yang's chest. "And that... will cost you your pair."

Yang didn't know what happened at first but she was enveloped in another billow of smoke. If felt like her back became straighter and her shirt became baggier suddenly. Yang wiggled her nose as the smoke cleared, and looked at FTDS who stood in front of her with an outstretched arm. Yang cracked her knuckles and looked down to make sure her clothes weren't...

The first thing Yang expected to see whenever she looked down was her cleavage that was predominant since her breasts came in. That was the first thing she saw whenever she looked down.

Not this time though. It was gone. Her shirt didn't have the creese with her breasts nearly make it stretch, but her shirt was hanging from her breasts constantly stretching it. Yang gasped in horror and looked at FTDS with a look that could wake the dead.

"Cross my name like that, and you'll be living here to the rest of your lives... Flatty. If you say you're sorry... I might give them back." FTDS spoke with his annoyance changing into amusement. Seeing as Yang had loved to tease Weiss with her breast size, why not use her pride for her punishment?

"What... How did you... You son of a bitch!" Yang screamed as she rushed at FTDS with a fist.

FTDS then vanished through the floor, his eyes never looking away from her own, though they changed from amusement to threatening.

 _Strike 1 Yang_

Yang wouldn't admit it but that man scared her. Right now though she was livid. Her hair was one thing but her chest... While it wasn't vital to her existence like her hair it was still a part of her. Now it was gone. Yang fell to her knees as she looked down her shirt. Her breasts... they were flat.

It was official... She was now flatter than Weiss. Weiss was small chested... But now Yang went from a melons to pankakes. Weiss looked at the scene with a glance mixed of... Remorse and pride. She was now bigger than Yang... But Weiss was a smaller size than Ruby. So she was the third biggest of the group and Blake was now the biggest.

Ruby came over to Yang and she lead her back to the couch. Yang looked like a beaten puppy from losing her chest.

"It's alright Yang... They'll-" Ruby tried to comfort her sister. Yang looked at her with tears in her eyes before looking down at her chest again.

Flat.

She wanted to cry! A part of her she had seen for years grow before her eyes was gone. Not only was it creepy how it just vanished and she didn't feel them leave, but the lack of them being there was an unkind feeling.

Weiss, feeling bad, put an arm around Yang's shoulder. Trying to console her.

"There, there." She said unsurely. "At least you won't have those back pains anymore."

"I offcialy hate you more than the voice now." Yang told her with her eyes now on fire!

The voice was creepy and all but the overall outlook of FTDS was like being graced by death itself. It was something that you couldn't avoid no matter how fast you ran... Or how good you were at trying to hide yourself. In the end, you couldn't get away.

"Oooookay... I think Yang's next to read." Ruby told her sister who finally calmed her breathing down. She couldn't wallow forever and had to finish this book.

Weiss huffed as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. She tried being nice and look what it got her. Yang yelling at her.

She winced at the pain from her crouch to her butt-crack. There were still burns from that abuse Yang's wedgie put her under.

 _ **'Hmmmmmm?' Yang thought to herself as she sat on her families couch with her legs crossed, a pen and paper in her hand as she tried to think of a plan to make Naruto fall for her as hard as she fell for him. She was putting a lot of her thinking ability into this. She had written down everything she had managed to get from Iron and Opal, and was trying to use that to formulate a plan.**_

Yang wasn't exactly thrilled her friends were getting to watch her try her best to get with Naruto. Ruby saw little hearts going through her eyes and noted how sweet it was for Yang to attempt to be with Naruto. Blake felt that if Yang tried hard enough, anything was possible. Weiss hoped that someone that loved her would try that hard to be with her... She didn't know though that someone did in fact.

 _ **"Breaking News, criminals Gabin Fee and Mogar have escaped from jail."**_

"Already?!" Weiss jumped up. "How could they escape so qui-"

"Weiss you're showing." Blake told Weiss who sat quicker on the couch than a gopher going down a hole.

 _ **"Oh... they didn't stay in jail long." Yang muttered to herself, not really registering what she had just heard on the TV. She started to tune out the TV though in favor of making a love plan. She blinked a few times, before she looked up at the TV again. It took a moment to register, but when it did, she couldn't help but pay a little more attention to what was being said.**_

"She had more important things in mind!" Ruby cheered, wanting her sister to be happy with her bunny knight.

 _ **"Dangerous criminals from the Tits-"**_

 _ **"Ha, titties." Yang couldn't help but laugh as the reporter, Lisa Lavender, was forced to say Tits on national television. This was a station that was aired to the other Kingdoms as well. It had to be pretty embarassing for her to have to say that word in a serious report. "I wonder if I could use my girls to impress Naruto?" Yang wondered as she let go of her pen and gave herself a little grope. She groped her breast a few more times, before she stopped and went back to writing.**_

Weiss covered her mouth as she saw Yang play with herself a few more times. Before flat out laughing.

Yang felt her lips form a thin line. Not from being shy at her playing with her own breasts... But at the fact her breasts weren't there.

Blake watched Yang oddly poke herself, hoping to feel a bump. She sighed in defeat though and listened.

"Hey, they are TITs... Ha..." Ruby laughed again. Saying it made her mouth tingle a bit.

 _ **"-and as they got away, they declared to get their revenge on the man whose actions led to them being captured."**_

Yang frowned at this. While Iron and Copper were present at the attack, it was only Naruto who got them captured after he killed the grimm.

"If they even try to hurt Naruto I'll personally kill those bitches myself." Yang swore. With her breasts missing she was trying to direct the anger somewhere else. Not FTDS, but anyone who crossed her.

 _ **"... Bitch better not be coming after my man." Yang stated with her brow now furrowed. She wasn't having any of it. She had gotten her ass kicked, just because she beat Mogar didn't mean she didn't get**_ _ **her ass kicked doing it, and she would get her ass handed to her again if it meant that she would protect Naruto from the people that now seemed to be targetting him.**_

"Hey if we're home and you're cursing, how are you not getting in trouble with dad?" Ruby questioned.

"Please Ruby, how can someone not in the room not here her?" Weiss questioned while Ruby and Yang stared at her.

"Our dad has super hearing... He could hear you break wind from across the moon and back." Yang told Weiss who scoffed at her.

 _ **"Language!"**_

'HUH?' Came from Weiss and Blake who suddenly heard a masculine voice they had never heard of.

 _ **"Ah!?" Yang shouted in shock and jumped off of the couch when her Dad shouted at her from behind her. She turned around holding her chest, she hadn't even noticed him there.**_

"How'd he- where'd he come from?" Blake questioned seriously.

"I may have left out he has teleporting powers." Yang joked since her dad... didn't really know the meaning of letting people know he was there.

 _ **"How's my Little Sun Dragon doing?" Taiyang asked as he looked at Yang with a grin. He had a dirty blond hair color, and he looked very different than his daughter. He had more tanned skin, and brigther blue eyes, with scruff on his chin. He was currently wearing his pajama bottoms, didn't wear a top to go with it. He jumped over the couch and sat down on it, looking at Yang with a raised eyebrow.**_

Weiss stifled a laugh. Sun Dragon? She actually kind liked the fact her father was nice with her since her father Jaques Schnee was anything but pleasant to his family. Her mother wasn't exactly mother of the year material either. All she really did besides drink was avoid them. Secluding herself in their gardens outside their home.

Blake laughed too, she thought it was a cute name. Not as embarrassing as the names her dad gave her, but still sweet.

Yang was blushing up a storm and was urged to tell her father not to embarrass her... But he wasn't really there to listen.

 _ **She looked like her heart nearly exploded.**_

 _ **Yang got back up on the couch and grabbed her notes that she had made.**_

"Oh god don't." Yang covered her face. If her father saw those notes it'd give him a heart attack!

 _ **"I'm 17 Dad, you let me drink. I think I can say bitch now." Yang stated, and Taiyang smacked the side of her head.**_

"Oh no she didn't!" Ruby yelled with her hands covering her mouth. The last time Yang tried to talk back to her dad, Yang was confined to the corner for three hours.

 _ **"My house, my rules. You can cuss all you want when you move out, until then, no cussing. Now, why are you up at this ungodly hour?" Taiyang asked as he gave her a look.**_

Blake liked how Taiyang dealt with Yang... he was kinda like a male version of her but mellowed out.

 _ **She usually went to bed at a decent time.**_

 _ **Yang shifted awkwardly, not wanting to have this talk with her Dad. She didn't get the choice though when he yanked her notepad out of her hands.**_

"You better just tell dad Yang, otherwise he won't give up." Ruby told her other sister who shook her head.

"Ruby can you just imagine how embarrassing it will be if he finds out!" Yang shouted in terror. There were some things she wrote that shouldn't ever be read by her dad. EVER!

 _ **"Hey! Give that back!" Yang jumped at him, reaching out for the pad. He placed his hand over her face and held her back as he put a foot on her stomach to make sure she didn't squirm out of his grip.**_

"Yeah, he's really a Xiao Long if he can put up with you." Weiss noted since she had yet to meet anyone who could be at her strength level. In the meantime, Yang was biting her fist and hoping to FTDS that her father didn't find anything too bad in what she had written.

 _ **"Naruto Scarlatina... So you want to tell me what this is about, or do I have to keep reading?" Taiyang asked with daughter with a knowing look.**_

"Not a chance." Weiss murmured to the screen. "I don't really have any interest in watching Yang's dad bust her for wanting to do-" Yang shot her a glare that shut her up.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"He's a guy I confessed my love to..." Yang admitted, and Taiyang hummed as he let go of her and gave her notepad back. He allowed her to sit back down normally, and crossed his arms. He had told her that boys were no good at her age. He hadn't been good, and he doubted any boy would be anything more than a giant walking penis at that age.**_

"Oh geeze that sounded bad... I can already hear it now. 'No Yang, boys aren't interested in your personality. There after whats under your shorts'." Yang said in her mock dad tone. Ruby blushed at what her father said since he was once a teen boy... Okay no more thinking about that.

 _ **"Yang, I told you that you should wait to start dating. Boys at this age are more interested in getting in your pants than you." Taiyang spoke with her seriously.**_

Weiss nodded her head. That was the assumption she got because she had seen Neptune eyeing other girls at the dance. Blake nodded... Somewhat since she hadn't seen Sun look at any other girl besides her with fire in his heart.

Ruby didn't say anything but felt her stomach turn to butter.

Yang laughed a little.

 _ **"... I got rejected." Yang stated, and Taiyang blinked.**_

Blake watched as the slow disgust on Taiyangs face turned into that of a confused man... Than an astonished one.

 _ **Eh?**_

 _ **"Eh?" Taiyang repeated what he had been thinking. His daughter looked just like her mother, and when her mother was 17 she had been one of the hottest women that Taiyang had ever laid eyes on. Yang took so much after her that if she confessed her love, he doubted any man other than the gay ones would be stupid enough to turn her down. Hearing that she confessed, and got turned down, was shocking to day the least.**_

"Does every man think the same? Just on beauty?" Weiss questioned while she threw her hands in the air. "I can't stand the fact all men think with their-" She was shut up when Ruby slammed a pillow in her face and knocking her over the couch.

"Did he just accuse my hubby of being gay?" Yang questioned with the brims of her hair burning.

Not bad shocking, it just meant that there was a guy out there who didn't want to be with a girl just because she had a hot body.

 _ **"Naruto is the guy I met at that party... He stopped a guy from drugging Ruby, and the second I saw him... I've never felt this way before. It's the first time just looking at a guy has made me weak at the knees... and stupid in the head." Yang leaned back and covered her eyes with her forearm. She wanted her Dad to understand that she wasn't just lusting after a guy, or just interested in how hot he was.**_

"She is complelty lusting after him!" Weiss said while pointing upward from behind the couch.

 _ **She didn't want him to call this puppy love, or lust, she wanted him to understand that what she felt was real.**_

"REAL LUST!"

 _ **"Sounds like you fell in love... I know that feeling pretty well. This Naruto sounds like a good guy too... Saved Ruby from being drugged... and even turned you down. You plan on giving up?" Taiyang asked, eyes glinting. He already knew the answer. His daughter might look like her mother, but there was no doubt that she was Summer's daughter as well as his own. Yang had gotten her determination from somewhere after all.**_

"He's not sad at the fact Ruby was almost raped?" Blake questioned.

"More important thing are at foot!" Ruby told Blake like a superhero.

Yang just stopped mid sentence when she realized one thing... Did her dad just ask her if she was going to continue to chase after him? Not tell her she needed to forget about seeing this guy ever again?

HOLY SPIT HE DID!

Yang hugged the book tightly to her chest and shouted, "You're the best FTDS! You didn't make my dad a total control freak! If you were here I'd kiss you!" She yelled while doing a mini victory dance before sitting down and going back to where she left off.

 _ **Yang smiled for a moment.**_

 _ **Her Dad approved, that was nice to know.**_

 _ **"Of course not. As long as there is a chance, I'm not going to give up." Yang was even more pumped as she said those words again.**_

"When I give up is when I'm dead or possibly an amputee!" Yang shouted before scratching her head...

Where'd that come from?

Yang thought for a moment longer before shrugging her shoulders.

Oh well.

 _ **Taiyang snorted.**_

 _ **"So, what are your plans then. Lets here them. If you are really in love with this guy, then I'll support your happiness. Anything I can do to make my girl happy?" Taiyang asked with a smile. This was good in another way for him. While he didn't want his daughters dating, because he didn't want any boys taking his girls from him, this sounded like a good deal to him as well.**_

"Oh I love you so much dad!" Yang shouted as Ruby hugged her from the side.

 _ **The kind of guy that could reject his daughter, was the kind of guy that Yang could settle down and be happy with. Settling down, meant that Yang wouldn't be travelling all over the world and getting herself in danger.**_

Yang stopped smiling, her dad was happy at the fact that a guy rejected her? And what was this about settling down and not traveling? Pffft.

She gained a smirk. She and Naruto would travel the world together exploring the most exotic places and fighting grimm dangerously. She wanted that life with Naruto. She would kill for that life. She knew Naruto was special now because while he he hadn't been with anyone, he wouldn't be with just anyone. That's why her dad liked him.

 _ **Settling down was good for her.**_

"Yeeeeah I'm totally not gonna settle down. The second I get a chance I'm off." Yang told the book.

 _ **It had been good for him, so he could speak from experience.**_

Ruby grimaced a bit from that... Because it made her think about her mother.

 _ **"... You are never this supportive. You complained when I got a boyband poster. Why are you being so nice about it?" Yang suspiciously asked her father, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. She knew her old man well, and this was suspicious behavior for sure.**_

"A boyband poster? He got cranky about that?" Weiss questioned Yang.

"He said there were better FEMALE bands." Yang told her while thinking of her father's parade around the room on why she didn't need that on her wall. Safe to say was that she won that argument.

 _ **Taiyang just smiled.**_

 _ **"Do you want to be grounded?" Taiyang left the threat hanging, and Yang got the meaning and wisely shut her mouth.**_

 _ **She did not wish for that.**_

 _ **"How did you get... my mother to be with you?" Yang asked as she looked at her notes some. From what she heard, her mother had rejected Taiyang too many times to count before she said yes. She wanted to know what had changed their relationship.**_

Yang stood still and listened. She never thought of asking that question because every time she asked about Raven she was shut down countless times.

 _ **Taiyang winced.**_

Ruby listened too. Not sure how he wouldn't answer. Weiss became interested as well, she didn't know much about Raven besides her affiliation with TITS and her... F-cup bra size. That explained where Yang got her large breasts from.

 _ **"... I don't know what changed. I couldn't tell you what, your mother is a mystery to everyone but Qrow at this point. How about this, you say a plan, and I'll tell you if it sounds good." Taiyang suggested something that he believed could work. Yang nodded her head and turned to look at her father.**_

 _ **"I'm going to confess my love everyday, the second I see him I'll confess to him. I'll wear him down with relentless attacks until he submits and gives me a date." Yang flexed her arm with a grin. If one confession didn't get to him, then she would confess as many times as it took before it sunk in. She would use a "brute-force" type of plan and take a place in his heart through sheer effort.**_

"I was gonna suggest maybe I kidnap him but that's a good option." Yang smirked as she got horrified glances from her teammates. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

 _ **Taiyang nodded his head.**_

 _ **"Sounds like... a start to a plan. Why don't you invite him to hang out, not as a couple, but as friends instead, and let him get to know you? You can still confess, but be casual as well. I'm guessing he rejected you because he barely knows you?" Taiyang asked, and she nodded sourly. She would rather he just have accepted her confession, dated her, and then got to know how awesome she was.**_

"Because everyone know's it!" Yang bragged to her team who all sighed.

 _ **Yang nodded her head.**_

 _ **Better advice than what the surveys she had been reading have been saying. Yang looked at a magazine that she had on the couch.**_

 _ **'You're useless to me.' Yang thought to herself as she closed the magazine article.**_

 _ **The article wasn't even about how to get a man. It was about the Firsts of relationships, and how long on average it took before couples reached milestones together. She didn't care that most couples started to kiss within the first week of dating, or that on average active couples start having sex after 4 dates or 2 weeks of dating.**_

"4 dates? How about 7 dates and every dinner paid for by him." Weiss murmured.

"Why does your date have to pay for your dinner, you're worth billions." Blake deadpanned at her.

"Because it's common courtesy." Weiss explained sourly.

 _ **She was interested in the fact that men usually would say "I love you" after about seven weeks of dating, something she did look forward too.**_

"he'll be saying it every day..." Yang dreamed.

 _ **She also looked forward to Week 30 which was the average time it took for couples to move in together.**_

 _ **Oh was she looking forward to that, seeing as if she had her way.**_

Ruby stared at her sister in shock, before her eyes grew big.

"Your... Your leaving?" Ruby asked while her lip quivered.

Yang shook her hands at her. "It says on average! I'm not on average!" The last thing she wanted to do was make her sister cry.

 _ **"Looking through magazines... This stuff is worthless, trust me. I did the same thing. Made an ass out-" Taiyang started.**_

 _ **"-Language-"**_

 _ **"I'm an adult, and your father. I don't have to watch my mouth, you and Ruby do. Anyway, I wouldn't bother with this bullshit. I learned useless stuff from magazines." Taiyang complained with a small smile on his face as he remembered those awkward days of pining after his ex. Those were the days.**_

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH STORY TIME!" Yang shouted, not really wanting to here about her father's younger more rebellious days.

 _ **"Useless?" Yang asked, and Taiyang sighed.**_

 _ **"Yang... This boy, do you plan on having sex before marraige?" Taiyang asked with dead serious eyes this time.**_

Yang's face almost became as red as Ruby's cloak.

 _ **It was time to have the talk with his daughter.**_

"No!" Yang shouted as the book spun in air, "Not the talk! No talk!" The book hit the corner of the table, slamming on the edge of a pencil under a tipped over can of grape juice to fly at the girls. Weiss shut her eyes when she knew what was going to happen next. The can however, flew right past her and bonked Ruby on the nose. Weiss opened her eyes and laughed cruelly as she sat on the couch with her legs bouncing.

 _ **"Dad!"**_

"Not the talk!" Yang begged the book as Ruby held her nose and Weiss continued to laugh at Ruby's misfortune.

 _ **"Yang, this is awkward for me too. I know you already know this kind of stuff... and I know you have... thought about it before. You're at that age after all." Taiyang's cheeks were turning red the more he got into it.**_

Blake laughed a bit as Ruby paid more attention to the screen now. Weiss was still laughing a bit, but looked over at the screen. Yang was shaking as she kept on reading.

 _ **"Dad! Stop!"**_

 _ **"Yang, just answer me. If this Naruto returned your feelings, are you going to have sex with him?" Taiyang asked with his eyes locked onto her eyes.**_

'Maybe... with or without protection.' Yang's evil thoughts said to her.

 ** _Yang turned red._**

 _ **"I mean... not right away. I was reading that it is normal after a few weeks... and... I mean... I've had some dreams... I don't want to rush him though... I'm ready, I know I love him..." Yang shyly said, not wanting to have this conversation with her dad. She knew that he wasn't giving her the option though.**_

Blake thought back to her parents and she was thankful she never got the talk.

 _ **She wondered what he was thinking as he laughed a little.**_

 _ **"You're really my daughter I guess. I can't be too mad at you. The second I knew I was in love with... Raven and then Summer... I was ready to take the relationship all the way. I was even ready to get married if that would make them happy. I guess us Xiao Longs love fast, long, and hard." Taiyang joked, but was also serious.**_

 _ **They fell in love fast, they fell in love hard, and they didn't just fall in love, they fell in a long lasting love.**_

Weiss remembered back to the flower Yang brought, and nodded to that. Ruby was blushing a bit at how romantic the chapter was getting.

Yang was stifling a laugh... Because that last sentence was a bit cringworthy.

 _ **"Phrasing dad, phrasing." Yang snorted, trying not to laugh at the way he phrased it.**_

 _ **"Yang... just... be safe okay? You're old enough to go to Beacon... so I guess you're old enough to... have sex... BUT, you are still my baby girl, got that?" Taiyang told her, not a question. She would always be his baby girl, no matter how old she got. She would be his child, but she was growing up, and he would be honest with her about it.**_

 _ **Yang laughed a little her in hand.**_

 _ **"What, like condoms? Dad, I'm not stupid. I'll be safe..." Yang paused for a second, before she looked at him seriously. "Dad, I'm going to be safe. I can promise you that. I'm in love, but I'm not ready to be a mom yet." Yang told him, and he gave her a hug.**_

"babies... nah." Yang thought about it. She would need some SERIOUS patience before she even considered being a mom. Not to mention she was into losing her figure and beauty sleep.

 _ **"That's my girl... I'll get out of your hair then. Be sure to get yourself some sleep." Taiyang stated as he got back up and started to walk back to his own room. "Oh, and since you want to have sex, the back of those magazines usually has some pretty cool st-" Taiyang got a couch cushion to the head, thrown by a blushing Yang.**_

"He's..." Weiss stuttered. He was the epitome of Yang but as a guy!

"He's actually okay with the fact you're going to have... sex with Naruto?" Blake asked. If her father ever found out she was doing stuff like that, it would kill him.

Yang was in disbelief that he had just said that!

Ruby couldn't believe her dad was so... such a pervert!

 _ **"Dad!"**_

 _ **"Hahahahaha!" Taiyang laughed as he turned the corner and left her alone.**_

 _ **"... Back of the magazine?" Yang whispered to herself as she opened the magazine back up and started to look at another article.**_

 _ **Calories you can burn during sex.**_

All of the team members eye's became wide as plates.

 _ **Making Out for 30 Minutes: 230 Calories - Foreplay for 20 Minutes: 87 for Women, 107 for Men - Unclasping a Bra (Two Hands): 8 Calories - Unclapsing a Bra (One Hand): 18 Calories - Unclasping a Bra (Mouth): 67 Calories - Strip Tease: 60 Calories - Oral Sex: 100 Calories - Missionary Position (10 Minutes): 250 Calories - Woman on Top (10 Minutes): 300 Calories for Women, 130 Calories for Men - Sex Standing Up: 600 Calories for both people. - Masturbation: Up to 150 Calories per session - Orgasm: 60-100 Calories.**_

Ruby was blushing up a storm, before she fell to the floor while gasping like a fish... But looked back up and asked. "What's missionary?" She knew about sex, but she only knew about the tip of the iceberg when it came to sex. Not the festering ocean of lust that was to be known, that is, if she didn't have such a young and pure mind. But pure minds do tend to be more curious than others.

"A position." Blake told her while reading over the other information as Ruby nodded with red cheeks.

Weiss gagged, what kind of magazine carried this kind of information!?

...

 _ **"... I hate you Dad." Yang whispered to herself as she continued to read the article with much interest in it. She did know something though. The second she started to become sexually active with Naruto, she was cancelling her gym membership.**_

 _ **Making out for 30 minutes, 20 minutes of foreplay, giving a Strip tease, giving Oral Sex, and having sex 3 times could burn way more calories.**_

 _ **She could burn between 1307 at minimum, and possibly even 2577 calories.**_

"Hmmmm, we could skip those gym memberships then." Yang smirked at Weiss who blushed at her implication.

"You're hard to put up with!" Weiss shouted at her.

 _ **"So much useless information." Yang said as she continued to read, glancing back to make sure that her father wasn't watching her.**_

 _ **Yang slapped her cheeks.**_

 _ **"Calm down girl! Don't let your teenage hormones get the better of you. First I need a plan to make him mine, I can worry about the rest later." Yang stated, and she started to write down her plans furiously.**_

Yang became shy at the stares she was getting, but soon finished.

 _ **If Naruto believed that she would give up, he was going to have another thing coming!**_

 _ **Chapter End!**_

"Okay... I'm done. Ruby your turn." Yang told Ruby as she began to hand her the book...

Until a massive portal ripped open a few feet from them.

Yang was holding onto the book midway handing to Ruby. Blake was on the side of her, with Weiss nearby. Weiss started to choke on the air she was breathing as SOMETHING... dragged Naruto through the portal and closed it behind himself.

"What the what!?" Yang shouted in shock when she saw her favorite Bunnyboy being dragged towards her, she had just been reading about him and now he was in front of her, by another version of her favorite character! She jumped on top of the couch out of shock, and nearly knocked it over by unbalancing it. "Is that Naruto!? Like, for real!?" Yang shouted as she pointed at Naruto with a shaking finger.

Blake nearly passed out nearby.

"Holy spit this is amazing!" Ruby shouted as she ran over to and Naruto, while Naruto SKU dragged Naruto and placed him on the table in front of Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.

"We... we... what!?" Blake grabbed both sides of her head as she tried to wrap her brain around what had just happened.

The stupid voice had been making them read the story... and then some portal gets ripped open and another Naruto comes into the room... dragging with him the Naruto they were just reading about.

"Hey voice, is this one of your tricks!?" Weiss called out as she tried to get this stupid prank from that guy who kept stripping them of their clothes.

This is no trick.

"So... We don't have to read anymore?" Ruby asked with a tilted head, trying to make sense of what was happening. The voice was being silent for some reason, usually when they addressed the voice it answered them.

 _You will continue reading._

"Damn." Weiss muttered to herself, while Yang poked Naruto in the face, and Naruto SKU looked at her. She yelped when she noticed, with red cheeks, that the Naruto that she poked was not only flesh and blood, but had warmth to him.

Her bunny crush was here with her!

 _This is a gift._

"I get to keep him?" Yang asked with hope in her voice, eyes sparkling as she looked at the sleeping Naruto on the table.

I placed him in an enchanted sleep, he will wake when you finish reading the story. Once the story ends, he is yours to keep... try not to molest his body to much.

"No promises." Yang stated with a serious salute.

"Yang, stop being gross!" Ruby shouted as she threw a bowl at Yang's head. It bounced off of Yang's head, and hit the TV, before it smacked into Weiss and got stuck on her head. Weiss was knocked over the edge of the couch.

"WHY!?"

"I'll try and make sure she keeps her hands above the belt." Blake informed the shorter boy, who nodded to her.

"Hey, can I get a clone of myself... for experimenting purposes?" Yang asked with a hopeful look in her head.

She was smacked on top of the head with the blunt end of the scythe, knocked out cold from the harsh blow.

 _No._

With that, slashed himself another portal, and walked through it. Ruby and Blake tried to rush after him, to escape the room they were in, but he closed the portal before they could get at him.

Naruto SKU nodded to himself.

His stomach growled.

Now to get Akeno to make him lunch.

Ruby fell to her knees and shouted in the sky. "No!"

Blake bit her lips, "Dammit." She muttered.

Yang shook her head roughly like a dog and growled. She really wanted a copy of her self for... secret purposes. Oh well, at least she got her honey.

She handed Ruby the book and began to look Naruto over and was nearly fangirling. Blake came up to him and Weiss observed him. Ruby was left with the book in hand, watching her team take turns at looking at the body. Weiss looked over Naruto's sleeping face, before poking him once on the cheek. Yang swatted her hand away and growled. "He's mine, get your own." Weiss stood up again to pull her skirt since her "privates" stung, and she saw the grape soda can on the ground. She remembered that it had banged on the ground a few times and would more than likely be a bomb if opened... Then she knew Yang just finished reading a whole chapter. That meant her throat must've been dry.

Weiss gained an evil smirk.

"I can't believe it." Yang whispered as she picked up Naruto's body. He was a bit heavy, but considering all the muscles he had whih were heavier than fat, that was a good thing.

Blake looked at his sleeping face, listening to his soft snores. She looked a his face and saw his... shirt ridding up a bit over his stomach. She looked at his chiseled abs before turning her eyes and red face away.

Getting a view from this close, she could say he was easily more stacked than Sun. How did he do it?

"He's here... In my arms. Pinch me I'm dreaming." Yang whispered as Naruto's hand cam up and rested on her cleavage... Flat chest. She smirked a bit at feeling his callous yet tender hand feel her. Sure she didn't have her pride and joys on her chest anymore but she was more than happy to have her fictional character in her arms. "Okay that's all I needed." She said before jumping onto the couch next to Ruby. Ruby looked at Naruto who was now sprawled over the couch with a tongue out, snoring away like nothing was going on.

 _'Gross.'_ Ruby though as a snot bubble appeared out his left nostril.

Weiss picked up the can while brushing it off. She held it in front of Yang, and Yang looked at it before looking at Weiss strangely.

"Here, can't have you losing your voice like your..." Weiss said kindly, not saying breasts, or risk sending Yang into a depression.

Yang shrugged her shoulders, "At least I got something important." She put her finger under the bottle opener and pulled...Weiss muffled a laugh.

PSSSsssssssssssssssssssss...

Yang hear the hiss and then took a few gulps. Weiss's jaw dropped and then it was Blake's turn to smirk.

"Hey Yang?" Blake called to Yang. If she and Weiss were going to keep up these idiotic pranks then she may as well get in on the fun... TO prove that if you can't join them... you beat them in one go. Blake did have a sense of humor, which she raely showed, but now that things were a bit more settled she was going to let lose one of her signature ones she made up from reading her novels...

Yang stopped drinking and Blake smiled a bit wider.

"What sets sex apart from anal sex? Regular sex can make your day, but anal sex can make your hole weak." Blake finished as Yang's cheeks puffed out. Weiss's face turned white and red from the joke and to what Blake had just done. Blake did have a sense of humor, somehwere in her. And she knew exactly what kind of jokes would make Yang laugh.

This one was new.

Yang's eyes winded as her cheeks puckered.

SPPPPEEEEWWW

Yang laughed so hard she forgot she was drinking, and she shot grape soda out of her nose and right onto... Weiss.

Weiss screamed in rage as took a direct hit from Yang's nose cannons, while Yang held her nose in pain from shooting soda out of it. She started to recover from her soda spewing. First the pain of being smaller than Weiss, and now the pain in her nose. First, she would apologize to Weiss for spraying her, and then she would say she was sorry to FTDS for-

POOF

Yang felt herself fall a bit forward and her chest became heavier. Looking down she saw cleavage.

Wait, cleavage?

 _You're Forgiven._

She screamed in joy while pulling her breasts, her own sized breasts into her face and something herself while smothering them in soft kisses. THEY WERE BACK! She was never insulting FTDS again,

Blake smiled.

She just evened the odds.

Yang and Weiss: -1

Blake: 2 for 1

Naruto muttered," Not funny." In his sleep. Dreaming of dancing with a certain blond.


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss groaned as she dabbed the purple liquid off her dress. It was ruined and she couldn't take her clothes off for a specific amount of reasons. Reason one being the fact she was commando, and two she couldn't swap clothes. Yang would pay and she would make sure of it. When she looked over at Yang she saw she was, feeling her own breasts. Weiss almost tilted her head at the sight of seeing Yang feel them, twiddling her fingers and sinking them in her mountains that sat on her chest.

"Hmmm, did they get bigger?" Yang muttered under her breath. She couldn't tell why but for some reason they felt and looked bigger.

Ruby cleared her throat as she began. But when she looked on the book's first page she looked over to see Yang... Pushing her face up against Naruto's.

"Yang! No touching!" Ruby ordered her sister.

Yang made a face at her. "Shucks Ruby, I wasn't gonna do anything nasty." She said, but she was planning on it. Though she was contemplating if it was worth it or not, she was afraid if she waited to long her bunny-boyfriend might be taken away from her. If she did do something she was going to have to be incognito about it.

Sadly, she never saw Blake come up behind her. Blake raised her right arm up and chopped her at the back of her neck, making her fall forward onto Naruto knocked out.

Ruby nodded, satisfied that her pervy sister was out could and began reading.

 _ **'So high up...' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at the ground below. It was the day that he was going to be attending Beacon, and both he and Iron had already boarded the airship. Sadly, Iron had horrible motion-sickness when it came to boats and airships. The poor man was in the bathroom puking his guts out at the moment. Now amount of body training can fix the air-sickness issue, seeing as it wasn't something you gained by having a weak body. It was similar to an allergy, you either had it, or you didn't.**_

"Reminds me of Jaune, he couldn't stand being on the bullhead." Ruby said to Weiss and Blake. Blake really didn't speak to Jaune but knew of his weak stomach, Yang had told her Jaune threw up on her shoes.

Weiss brushed herself back before pushing Yang away from her and further onto Naruto's body. "Jaune, why do I get a nasty taste in my mouth whenever I hear that name."

Ruby looked at her sourly. "Why do you talk bad about him all the time?"

Weiss opened her mouth, "Because he's a loser."

Blake didn't say anything but did nod her head a little. Jaune was a bit of a loser.

Ruby, getting a bit upset, "If you want to make jokes about him then the least you could do is say it to his face. Because he already feels that way."

Weiss, feeling angry smashed her hand down slapping Naruto's knee. "Stop trying to pin something that I have nothing to do with on me!"

Ruby stuck her tongue out and read on.

Yang rubbed her nose on Naruto's chest, taking in his scent and dreaming.

 _ **You could take pills to lessen it, and you could grow out of it, but you couldn't beat it with willpower alone.**_

 _ **Naruto looked down at his feet.**_

 _ **His knew weapon.**_

"Weapons?!" Ruby shouted . If there was one thing she loved more than cookies and milk, that was a lethal weapon. Something untested and extremely dangerous was right up her alley too!

Weiss looked on with interest. "He had roller skates-"

"Lethal skates." Blake added flatly.

"Then maybe he uses something to his speeds advantage?" Ruby asked herself while turning the page to the book. She heard some ruffling noses net to her and saw Yang awake... and slowly lifting Naruto's shirt.

"Here I comOOOF!" Yang felt the book hit the back of her head, and she looked behind her to see Ruby with a disappointed face.

"What is wrong with you! Leave him alone!" Ruby yelled at her sister. While she was indifferent at Naruto being their with them the last thing she wanted was for him to be molested by her sister.

Yang grabbed her collar and pulled Ruby nose to nose with her.

"RUBY! You're my sister and I love you, but you're starting to make me angry! I've read two and a half stories and I'm... it's skyrocketing with sexual frustration Ruby!" Yang yelled before continuing. "He's my everything. He's snarky, kind, sweet, happy, and brings out the best in me! If I could die for someone it would be him! And don't even get me started on-"

"Yang, you're choking her." Blake told Yang dryly and she looked down to see Ruby turning purple. Yang releases the hold on her neck and she took in a breath of fresh air. Ruby looked at Yang and said.

"Can you please let him sleep this chapter?" Ruby asked her sister nicely.

"Uh hello didn't you hear the look alike Naruto? He said... with those weird air bubbles... But it said this one," Yang pointed down to the snuggling Rabbit Naruto, "that he won't wake up until the end of the story." Yang spoke as she was petting his head.

Ruby, did a my eyes on you look before going back to reading.

 _ **Seeing as his Luna-Blades had been destroyed, he had to get a new pair of them remade. He missed the old ones, but at least he wouldn't be without a weapon. He had even gotten an upgrade in design, seeing as his weapon had been made using designs that were nearly 20 years old. Now though, they were updated to match the modern times. His shoes were black, with glowing red lines on each side of them, with the soles of the shoes being orange. On the bottom of each shoe were 3 spots where wheels would come out. Each wheel had a small opening in the side where dust would come out and coat the wheels.**_

"Sweet." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"An interesting invention... Blake what on OUM ARE YOU DOING!?" Weiss screamed as she saw Blake nibbalign on the tip of Naruto's ears.

"I... I can't help it!" Blake yelled as she realized what she was doing, and got the most frightful look from Yang that it made her take a few steps back. Yang slowly got up and grabbed for a cherry cola bottle, and smashed it on the table and making it a weapon with the jagged end.

"You... are going to-" Yang never got to finish her sentence as Ruy came back and slammed the spine of the book in the back of her head. It didn't knock her out though as she turned and glared at Ruby. She took the book from her hands and brought it up over her head, intending to rip it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, destroy the book and you destroy Naruto..." The voice drawled with a bit of a snicker.

Yang's face simmered down and she almost dropped it. She tossed the book back into Ruby's hands before turning back to Blake.

"Listen and listen good, you don't oggle or even think about trying to snack on Naruto... Because if you do I will smash you." To give an example of this, she pounded her fists together and causing a mini shockwave that shook the room. Blake gulped and sat on the other side of the couch. Getting a cold stare from Yang who craddled Naruto's head in her lap while playign with his ears.

 _ **It would take time to get used to them of course.**_

 _ **"So, do you come here often?"**_

 _ **Naruto looked out of the side of his eye and saw that Yang was leaning against the railing, trying to look cool as she gazed at him. She had a smirk on her face, though her cheeks were coated with pink.**_

Blake laughed a bit. Seeing Yang TRYING to act cool made her look like the opposite.

She looked like a waitress trying to make the moves on her boss on payday.

Ruby placed her hand over her mouth while Yang was giving a hateful look as her cheeks were dusted pink.

"Jokes on you guys, he in fact does come HERE often!" Yang gestured to her lap as Naruto snored away.

Weiss rubbed her nose, not exactly getting the joke.

 _ **Ruby was standing behind her.**_

 _ **"Hey Naruto... I thought Iron would be with you, isn't he going to Beacon too?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head. She had hoped that both of them would be coming. That way she could have two friends coming with her to Beacon, instead of the none that she had originally thought would go with her.**_

 _ **Yang didn't count.**_

 _ **"Iron is in the bathroom..." Naruto glanced towards the bathroom. Unlike other Faunus, thanks to how large his animal ears were, his hearing was even greater than that of the average Faunus. He could hear that Iron was puking, even though others could not.**_

"It's like vomit boy all over again." Yang muttered, still remembering when Jaune threw up on her shoes. She left it alone because it was the first day and didn't want to get expelled for pummalening him.

 _ **Normally he tuned out his surroundings, otherwise he would have a pretty large headache a lot of the time just from listening to everybody talking.**_

"That would be painful." Weiss agreed with the story, She could only listen to so many voices at once before she put a stop to it.

 _ **"Are you hurt Naruto?" Yang asked as she got closer to Naruto.**_

 _ **She was both asking seriously, and she had a small smile on her face.**_

 _ **"No, I healed rather quickly." Naruto informed her with a nod of his head. His cheeks were red, while he was okay with talking to them... he was still very uncomfortable with them in general. It usually took him longer to warm up to people, but he fought by their side, in a life and death battle.**_

"Hmmm, I still think he can't handle being around me." Yang disagreed, talking about Naruto's blushing when she was talking to him. Blake looked at her with disapproval. Yang had a tendency to get in people's personal space and it usually got under their skin. Her's especially since she was much more reserved than the rest of them. Ruby was more used to it because she grew up with Yang.

"No you dolt, he's just shy around people." Weiss told Yang and Ruby gasped.

"I thought I was the dolt?" Ruby asked with her signature hurt puppy look.

Weiss leaned in and told her with half open eyes, "You're both dolts." She squeezed threw her teeth.

 _ **Fighting side by side did wonders.**_

"That's why we're all a team!" Ruby said enthusiastically. Being a four membered team wasn't only crucial for survival but a necessity so you wouldn't get bored.

 _ **"I'm glad to hear that, it must have hurt when you feel from Heaven." Yang finished off her statement, and Ruby coughed into her hand.**_

Yang laughed a bit at her own joke and suddenly jolted when she felt Naruto cough, she looked down and heard him mutter. "Too soon..."

"He... He said something!" Yang yelled. She poked him a few times but nothing happened.

Weiss was pacing the room because that pick-up-line was so horrendously performed it made her ill. "Where did you get your sense of humor from anyway, a cereal box?"

Ruby nodded her head too. "It was lame." She then added. "Even he agreed." She pointed at Naruto.

Blake rubbed the temples of her head before standing up. There were some jokes that were bad, but Yang invented a whole new level of bad puns. She went over to the fridge to get a drink of something.

 _ **"Lame."**_

"Oh dust!" Weiss laughed. Naruto had shut that down so quickly she began to laugh. Ruby was laughing a bit too along with Yang at her own expense. Meanwhile Blake chuckled from inside the fridge from Naruto's automatic deflection of the infamous Yang pick-up-line.

 _ **"Regretted it the moment I said it." Yang pointed out, embarassed at her own lame joke. It had been the first thing to come to her mind, so she had just went with it. She should have put some more effort into it. "Anyway Naruto, I love you, will you be my boyfriend?" Yang asked Naruto with a grin on her face, her cheeks just as red as the first time she confessed.**_

Ruby smiled widely when she heard her sister be so forward.

"And he's gonna reject her in 3... 2... 1..." Weiss counted down as Yang snapped her head at her angrily.

"Quit trying to sink my ship!" She yelled.

 _ **Ruby squeeled in happiness to hear the confession, though she knew that Yang had already confessed and got rejected before.**_

 _ **"Sorry, but not today." Naruto apologized to her, and she sighed for a moment, before she shrugged with a cocky smirk.**_

"Should've added an extra second. Speaking of seconds do you know how long it takes to reject a bad pick up line?" Weiss questioned with a smirk. "Why don't you ask yourself?" She gestured to the story before Yang's eyes turned red.

"Do you wanna lose-" Yang started but was shushed by Ruby.

 _ **"I'll just have to try again tomorrow. Until then, you want to put my balls in your mouth?" Yang asked as she opened up a package of sour balls. She didn't really like them herself, but Iron told her that Naruto enjoyed them.**_

Weiss groaned as she slammed her forehead against the table. "She's at it again."

"That one was kinda funny." Ruby admitted as Yang laughed.

"Hehe... Balls." Yang then looked over at Blake and said, "Hey Blake! Balls!"

"Hilarious." Blake responded as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

 _ **Ruby tried not to laugh at the way that Yang phrased that question.**_

 _ **"Thank you. Also, thank you for the balls you gave me earlier." Naruto thanked her as he took some of the sour balls and stored them in his cheek. Yang nodded and she put one in her own mouth, before she puckered her lips. Ruby reached into the back and took one as well, and she tried it.**_

"Ohhh bad idea." Yang winced when she saw Ruby eat it.

 _ **She did not like it.**_

 _ **"Aaaaah, that is sour! Oooooh, why did I do that!? How can you stand this?" Ruby asked both her sister and Naruto the question. Yang's lips were puckered, but she didn't spit the ball out either.**_

"Why didn't you stop me?" Ruby asked her sister who shrugged her shoulders.

"Because then it wouldn't have been as funny!" Yang said as she laughed a little. Blake sat down, taking a few sips of her water, and watching Naruto's bunny ears sway back and forth... Mesmerizingly.

 _ **"Nevermind, just shocked me with how sour it was." Ruby stated as the airship started to lower, and it landed on the ground.**_

 _ **Iron came out of the bathroom with a green face.**_

"Hey, his face matches that awful green suit." Weiss noted. "That isn't good."

"No. No it is not." Blake added at the end.

 _ **"Uuuuuuuh, suffering and pain." Iron grunted as his stomach growled at him, wanting him to go back into the bathroom to unload what remained in it.**_

 _ **Ruby gave him a pat on the elbow.**_

 _ **"Don't worry big guy. You'll be off soon." Ruby pointed out with a comforting smile. Iron nodded his head, relief written on his face.**_

 _ **He hated airships, he really did.**_

"Airships beat walking." Yang confessed.

 _ **'I see my friends... but I want to walk with Naruto... screw those guys, I'll just stick with Naruto. Not like I really hang with them anyway.' Yang thought to herself when she noticed her friends from Signal standing nearby, looking towards her. She didn't really hang out with them, so she saw no reason to go and hang out with them, not when her future-arm candy was walking nearby.**_

"You have other friends?" Weiss quickly questioned to Yang.

"Yeah so?" Yang asked not to untreated in Weiss's blatant disregard for her, because Yang at the moment was far to interested in cradling Naruto's head and playing lightly with his ears.

He was so warm!

"Well it's just that we've never met them... Or heard of their existence." Weiss spoke while trying to remember of any friends and or acquaintance Yang was ever in contact with. She came up dry actually.

"I kinda get in touch with them." Yang explained while leaving out the part she was LYING and had actually had not spoken to her friends in weeks.

 _ **She would rather spend her time getting to know Naruto, and Naruto getting to know her, than she would spending time with her more shallow friends.**_

"Yeah, they are kinda shallow." Yang agreed. "And I'd trade them in for Naruto time."

"Even me when you ditched me on the first day of school! I still haven't forgotten about that!" Ruby whined while flailing her arms.

"Rubes, that's in the past. I'm sorry and I wish you would forgive me." Yang spoke to Ruby and she thought about it, before smiling.

"Okay! But I wanna get to drive bumblebee around Vale!" Ruby said as she got images of herself speeding along Vales city limits.

"Once!" Yang lunged up with a finger... And saw a spider on her hand. She screamed as she jumped up and incinerated the arachnid... And sent Naruto flying right onto Blake.

Blake's eyes widened when she felt a heavy body land on hers and push her back into the couch. When he flew at her she snapped her eyes shut and felt something warm press against her lips. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto's closed eyelids and felt a hand grope her right breast... and nearly screamed when he felt it softly squeeze it. But she couldn't scream because when Naruto landed on her his face pressed up against hers to the point their noses where smooshed against one another. Her face grew to an unhealthy red as she squirmed under him to escape.

Yang's jaw dropped as her hair suddenly burst into flames.

Oh... Hell... No...

"What the hell? Filthy groper!" Weiss shouted as Blake pushed Naruto off and would have fallen onto the table if not for Yang catching him.

Ruby covered her mouth to stiffen a gasp.

She eyed him closely before muttering murderous chants under her breath. She snapped her eyes back at Blake and said. "You... you get one of those since it was my fault... But he's mine, so don't forget that!"

"Why would I? Every story we've read has been about you. Not that I would want to." Blake told her as Yang brushed her off and sat Naruto's sleeping form next to her.

 _ **She had herself a Naruto to get.**_

"I already got him, and nothing's gonna change that!" Yang yelled loudly as she hugged Naruto into her bust... and he snuggled closer.

"Hmmmm, warm." He muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Culinary school costs both time, dedication, and unlimited amount of hours in order to perfect the craft of cooking and catering. That's my answer to why I didn't have time to update. And why I deleted my Daily Life with a Spartan story? Simple, it lacked both a plot and quality. I'm taking down and destroying it and will release a better one sometime in 2019. Or later depending on how life treats me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to FTDS and I don't own anything else and don't have any ownership over it because if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time here! I'd probably be wasting my time watching the wind blow the trees.**

* * *

BEACON

"( _Snoring)_ Oh fair maiden, why... why do you keep stealing my dinosaur chicken nuggets?" Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR (Juniper) muttered to himself as he slept while sticking his thumb in his mouth. He snorted as he chewed his thumb, "Need's ketchup." He then reached over for a water on his nightstand-

-but having a hand clamp down over his mouth and then ripped roughly out of bed.

"Hmmm," Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune partners hummed, wondering what that noise was while she woke up. Rubbing the tiredness out of her sleepy eyes and clearing them she stared forward... To see someone she didn't know.

A small yellow white boy... Holding the now terrified Jaune.

Pyrrha almost gasped. "Who are you?" She questioned cautiously. Jaune was in an armlock and trying to get air as the white haired boy held him locked. Ren and Nora stirred in their sleep since they both didn't get much.

IT then wrote.

 _Your driver._

"Our what-" Pyrrha began...

POOF

-But fell through a portal ripped open under her.

Ren's eyes snapped open and he saw some _THING_ hurl Jaune right into a portal.

Ren's mind was racing and he reached under his pillow for his dual wielding pistols and jumping at his attacker... But only threw through another portal.

"Huh, what's going onWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Nora woke up but had the portal eat her entire bed, sending her and her team to parts unknown...

HERE

"Hmmm, does anyone else hear a screaming?" Weiss questioned to her team as they listened.

"Yeah, sounds like a girl- WOAH!" Yang jumped back when a blur slammed into Weiss and sent her over the couch. She felt a weight descend on her chest. She snapped her eyes open and stared into a pair of familiar blue eyes of a petrified so called Huntsmen whose name did not roll off the tongue.

Jaune Arc.

"W-Weiss? Guys?" Jaune, in his footsie PJ's said in shock. He looked to his right to see Yang cuddling with a rabbit fauna. "Who's that and where's-"

"LOOOOOOOOK OUT BELOW!" Nora cried as she hit the couch. "Hey who's that!?" She yelled pointing to Naruto who slept. Then she noticed his ears.

"They're so FLUFFY!" She cheered as she rubbed them but had her hands slapped from Yang.

"Hand's off." She told her sternly.

Ren landed softly on the table. He looked around with sleepless eyes and sighed.

At least the nightmare he was having was over.

He looked over to the corner of the room and saw that same weird kid again with white hair. Team RWBY followed his gaze and saw him again.

"YOU AGAIN!" Ruby yelled as she got shaky feet. "Are, you going to let us go?"

 _No._

"Pretty please?" Ruby almost begged.

 _My answer still stands._

"Stop, take-" Ren began but cursed when the white haired kid vanished again in a portal.

Yang sighed in defeat with Blake and Weiss. "I was hoping he'd bring Naruto the Y." Yang muttered with Blake silently agreeing.

Jaune got up and looked down at Weiss, before feeling his eyes drawn lower to her waist and felt his face nearly scrunch and turn beat red.

Weiss wondered what he was looking at and followed his gaze and realized something important. She wasn't wearing underwear under her skirt and he could currently 'see all the way Atlas'. She shot off the ground and held her skirt down before slapping him across the cheek, sending him onto the ground with a red welt.

 _Enjoy your stay Team JNPR._

"Who said that?" Jaune asked fearfully as he rubbed his blistering cheek.

Pyrrha then came into the scene and landed on the couch. She felt the wind leave her and looked around. "Ruby?" She asked the young leader. "What, where are we?"

The silver eyed girl looked to the side. "Um, we we're kinda on a mission to mountain glenn and there was an explosion and now... we're being held prisoner."

"Prisoners? By who?" Ren stepped forward.

"Some annoying voice who has control over this room." Weiss answered him.

"He can bend almost anything; everything." Blake replied.

"Sounds like he need's his legs broken." Nora pumped her hands.

"I wouldn't reccomend that, last time we tried attacking him he-" Yang began but felt a gust of wind nearly swallow her up.

"Breaking legs huh, then try." The voice took the appearance of an unknown figure in a cloak. Loose fitting and covered with chains. Team RWBY instinctively took a few steps back in fear and caution. Jaune took the same action but saw Team RWBY's fear and then did something crazy.

He stepped forward.

"Leave. Them. Alone." Jaune said as he held his arms up.

"Ha. Even here you're still amazingly predictable. Pathetic." The figure raised his hand and Jaune went sailing into the sky while screaming like a little girl. Pyrrha stared in shock at watching someone levitate Jaune, but relapsed her shock with anger and rushed forward to the figure with the intent to save Jaune.

"Don't attack him you'll only-" Ruby warned Pyrrha, then got the chance to see the champion of Sanctum get sent toward the TV and stuck to it. Pyrrha fought against the strain and the figure laughed.

"And the champion of sanctum lowered to a damsel in distress. Poor." The figure had to move back when Nora launched herself at him, and soon was levitated and was flung into Pyrrha. Both being squashed by an invisible force. Ren tried to intervene but was stuck in place like a statue.

"Just came down to demonstrate what I'm capable of. Tread carefully." The figure then stepped back and was gone in a swirl of smoke.

"He's... He's more powerful than I thought. Wait, why were you being forced to read a book by this monster?" Pyrrha got the sight of Jaune landing on the table, nearly snapping his back.

"A magic book." Ruby told her as she helped Jaune up.

"Magic? Please Ruby let's be realistic here." Weiss told her partner.

"Weiss, we were just manhandled by a near omnipotent being and you think we should be realistic?" Blake scoffed at her.

"He's creepy, and he's mean." Nora stuck her tongue out as she helped up by Ren.

"To me he seems almost angry." Ren said as he made sure Nora wasn't hurt.

"So, we didn't really, hold on." Jaune said as he snapped his wrist back into place from falling from who knows where. He then pointed to the blond haired boy snuggling with Yang.

"He's my future father to my children and husband to me." Yang blushed admitting.

"Oh that's nice..." Jaune said as he was brushing his PJ's before he snapped his head up and did a double take. "Wait husband?"

"Huh?" Pyrrha leaned over and got a good look at him. Sure he was a decent looking guy with average build but there must've been a reasonable explanation to Yang's sudden affection for him. How else could she have just suddenly fall for some boy when Yang never really batted an eye toward any mal in Beacon.

"It's the book we've been reading. It's to an alternate dimension and he was Yang's fiance in one book." Blake told them.

"Fiance? How long have you been here?" Jaune asked them.

"Can't tell. Couple hours?" Ruby thought while scratching her head. "But yeah, that her fiance, in one story. Not this one."

"Oh will there be a wedding? I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid and have a bachelorette party with male strippers!" Nora was gushing as Ren rolled his eyes.

"Nora, be mature." He told her.

"Aww okay Renny." She said.

"He's a character, someone who dropped into our lives." Ruby told them. "It's weird, but it's happening right now in this book. Watch." Ruby then cleared her throat and began reading.

 _ **"So... does anyone know where we are suppose to go?" Yang asked, and she glanced towards Naruto expecting him to know the answer.**_

Team JNPR watched the TV with mixed reactions as the saw what Ruby read play out right before them.

Ren crossed his arms. "That's odd, isn't that the emerald forest?"

 ** _According to Iron, Naruto had a sister that went here._**

"Wait, back up. If he's here how is this happening?" Pyrrha questioned. "And what is happening?"

"Some evil pack of numbskulls are bent on world domination and Naruto and Iron, his friend, are attacking him for ruining their plans." Blake summarized.

"He also saved me from getting drugged at a party." Ruby told off handednly.

"He did? He's my new friend now for saving you Ruby." Jaune said as he walked over to Naruto who still slept. He snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face in hopes of waking him up but only got a soft snore.

"He's under a sleep spell until the stories over. I've tried everything to wake him. Flirting, puns, buns, you name it I've commited it. Nothing." Yang listed off as Naruto pushed his head against her stomach.

"Mmmmffff." He replied.

"Ooookay, so what's this story about?" Ren asked while looking to Ruby.

"Well it's about this bunny faunus and his friend Iron lee... and that's it so far. Just watch and you'll catch up." Ruby said to him.

 _ **If anyone was suppose to know where they were suppose to go, it would be the guy that had a relative go to the school. She kind of expected him to have been to Beacon before now, though now that she was seeing his look of confusion as he glanced around trying to find the answer himself... she had second thoughts.**_

 ** _"We walk straight." Ruby pointed out, not knowing the answer but willing to give it a good guess._**

 ** _When in doubt, walk in a straight line._**

"Who wrote this book?" Pyrrha questioned as she picked it up. She felt the brim and could feel some sort of power source radiating from the book's pages.

"We, all we know is that he does by FTDS." Weiss managed to cough up.

"Uh, FREAKING TINY SLOTH?" Nora suggested.

"Nora, you forgot the D." Ren said to her.

"Did I? Or is it just silent?" Nora argued back childishly. "Like a sloth!"

"No, but anyway who is he?" Ren asked.

"Not who, what." Yang told Ren.

 _ **"I'll explore the campus while you locate where we go! To do this, I'll run 100 laps around the campus while on my hands!" Iron shouted out with sparkling eyes. His sickness had worn off, and he was back to his usual self at the moment. Yang and Ruby sweatdropped when they saw him get ready to get on his hands.**_

"Ahhh who's that?!" Jaune shouted after seeing the biggest freaking kid just appear out of nowhere.

"His name is Iron and he's Naruto's friend. He grows on you after awhile." Ruby laughed a bit at his enthusiasm.

 ** _They were pretty sure that was impossible._**

 ** _'Oh Iron, you are not impressing people.' Naruto thought as he palmed his face at his best friends actions. He didn't have the heart to tell Iron that the man was only bothering people... because he didn't want Iron to change himself. Iron was a hyper goofball, and that was what Naruto enjoyed about him. He didn't want the man to limit himself to fit in with what people believed a man should act like._**

"Awww, what a good friend you are Naru, just like me with Rubes." Yang cooed at Naruto as she rubbed his shiny platinum blond hair.

 _ **Iron didn't fit into social norms, and Naruto didn't want him to change himself to fit those norms.**_

' _What a good friend indeed.'_ Pyrrha thought with a smile on her face. Naruto sounded like a real gentlemen.

 _ **"Ahaha!"**_

 _ **"Off he goes..." Ruby pointed out as she waved goodbye to Iron, not knowing when the next time that they would see him would be.**_

"He's crazy. A good kind." Ren spoke while raising some eyebrows.

"Trust me Ren, Iron's crazy pales in comparison to... certain others." Weiss couched a little with that comment while avoiding Nora's gaze.

 ** _"... And Naruto is gone too." Yang noticed with a awkward, amused smile when she noticed that Naruto seemed to have walked ahead of them. She figured that would be the case, just because he was more comfortable talking to them now, didn't mean that he wanted to spend all of his time around them. They were still very much strangers to him, though she would damn well change that very soon._**

' _Yang liking him? What could have done that?'_ Pyrrha thought in curiosity. Yang had shown no previous intrest in any other boy before in Beacon and was more of a teaser than a pleaser.

 _ **-In Another Location-**_

 _ **"Okay, our last plan... not good." Albus stated with irritation as he summarized what had happened to their coming out party. They had anounced their villain status... and then got handed their first defeat... by two young girls, and a rabbit faunus. They were not making a very good name for themselves.**_

"That's the band of idiots." Blake murmured with her team nodding. Jaune and Pyrrha shared a nervous glance while Ren's eyes narrowed.

 ** _Now he needed to make a new Edgar to replace the Edgar that had gotten killed._**

"His cow that he sacrificed to make his own Grimm." Blake told JNPR who gasped. Nora was first to break the silence.

"A cow?" Nora questioned.

"He has a pet cow?" Jaune questioned. Seriously though, who owns one cow anyway?

"Had." Pyrrha told him.

"Make his own Grimm? No. No that's impossible." Ren said with anger.

"He killed his own pet... That's awful." Nora said seriously.

"What's his role?" Jaune questioned.

"World domination." Team RWBY answered.

 ** _"What is up with the Grimm in the Hole?" Bo Jingles asked as he looked into the hole they were standing around._**

 ** _Now there was a Death Stalker in the hole, and it was clicking away at them._**

"How on Remnant did they catch one?" Pyrrha questioned.

"They've gotten more versatile." Blake commented. "Hopefully they stay that way and don't get any worse."

 ** _"You mean Edgar." Albus corrected Bo Jingles, and everyone raised an eyebrow at the man. Mogar and Gabin had been curious about the Deat... Edgar Grimm for awhile now. They wanted to know how Albus had been controlling the grimm, but they had been too... uncaring to ask before now._**

"Uncaring? If someone could reincarnate my dead goldfish as a Grimm I'd be asking questions!" Jaune yelled in frustration. How was any of this possible?

 ** _Now they wanted to know._**

 ** _"Do you have control over Grimm?" Gabin asked the question everyone wanted to know._**

 _ **"What? No, of course not. That's stupid, stop being dumb. I'm controlling Edgar." Albus scoffed at the very idea that he was controlling a grimm.**_

"So... He's only controlling his pet that he killed. What an animal." Ren spoke with a distasteful tone.

He personally had never heard of anyone controlling grimm and the thought was terrifying enough already.

Ruby wiped off a mock sweat. "Boy I'm glad there isn't anyone out there who can do that." She laughed off.

 ** _"... What?" Bo Jingles and Mogar asked, while Gabin just looked confused at the answer. Albus sighed and sat down, his foot hanging into the Edgar Hole as he did so. He gestured down into the hole, and showed the picture of the cow hanging on the wall nearby as well._**

Pyrrha clapped her hands. "Basically, if I'm correct. He's controlling his pet. In a deathstalker. After he moved his soul. Is that correct?" Pyrrha summarized the best that she could.

"Yeah/Pretty much/Summed up/That's right." Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss replied.

"He's done this before though?" Pyrrha questioned further. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah but it was a HUGE grimm that attacked us with with his group at Iron's gym!" She shouted as she laughed at the end. "I wanted to kill it but Naruto beat me to it."

"Uh-huh. Wait Iron's gym. He owns a gym? That explains a lot actually." Jaune nodded to himself. "I mean look how big he is."

 _ **His pet cow Edgar.**_

 _ **"I took Edgars soul... and placed it inside of the Grimm. Grimm don't have souls, so Edgar took control of the Grimm. My pet cow's soul is inside of the grimm, and I trained Edgar for combat... much like some do with their dogs. When the Grimm that Edgar controls dies, Edgar will return back to the hole, and possess any grimm that comes into the hole." Albus explained what was happening. Everyone paused for a second, before he looked at Albus like the man was insane.**_

"That's so dark. His cow will be doomed to do this forever until it becomes insane." Ren concluded as he sat down on the couch besides Weiss and Nora next to him. Sitting on the arm.

 ** _Then again, he was insane._**

"Called it." Ren spoke out loud.

"Insane isn't the beginning of it." Blake said to the book.

 ** _"Mogar doesn't understand, he just wants to kill the blonde girl, and rabbit." Mogar stated with his arms crossed in front of his chest._**

"Mogar, he looks tough." Jaune said as he gulped. But he nearly flew off the couch when Yang slapped him across the back.

"He was tough. Touch until momma opened up a can of whoop ass." Yang boasted. Jaune was impressed, not about the fact she beat him easily since she had ranked leading score in hand to hand but seemed prideful about it. He wished he could have that kind of confidence.

 ** _Gabin winced at the reminder of how badly they lost._**

Nora hummed. "How bad?" Nora questioned as she leaned over Ren to Yang.

"Well one of them, Gabin got his butt handed to him by Rubes and my BF slash future husband. So yeah, they lost badly." Yang told Nora.

 ** _"You guys sucked so hard." Bo reminded them with a slight smirk on his face. He enjoyed the expressions of annoyance that they displayed when he reminded them._**

 ** _"I was WINNING!" Mogar shouted at Bo, and he would have gone further with it, but Albus waved his hand and stopped him. He could see where this was going, and he didn't want it to go any further._**

"He almost did beat me," Yang admitted bitterly. "If I hadn't tricked him I wouldn't be here, in the book, anymore."

Team JNPR had gazes filled with mixed shock and deep fear. The fact someone as strong as Yang was pushed to her limits was one thing but almost losing was another.

 ** _Their base didn't need to be compromised so soon by his anger._**

 _ **"Mogar, calm yourself. Your rage is your greatest strength, so save it for later. Mogar, Gabin... the way Bo Jingles tells me, you were winning before you suffered humiliating loses. What happened?" Albus asked with his eyes narrowing further. He was going to have to make plans, that way they wouldn't lose a second time for the same reason.**_

"Bo jingles?" Ren copied. "What kind of name is that?"

"A stupid one." Ruby answered him.

 _ **They would learn from their previous failure.**_

 _ **"It was the rabbit. He said something to those girls, and they seemed to figure out our weaknesses." Gabin thought about it as he spoke. He had been dominating his fight with the crimson girl until the rabbit had stopped to say something to the girl. It had only been after he made his comment, that she figured out how she could defeat him.**_

 _ **Mogar nodded.**_

 _ **"I was seconds away from killing the dumb girl, and then the rabbit told her how Mogar became strong... and she played with Mogar's heart. If it weren't for the rabbit, Mogar would have won." Mogar stated with a snarl on his lips, and a vein bulging on his head. He had been destroying his opponent for the majority of the fight. She hadn't even been a match for him, and then that boy spoke to her, and she suddenly played him for a fool.**_

"Played with his heart? What did he mean by that?" Pyrrha asked Yang who laughed a bit.

"Oh you know the big brawny guys, all they do is think with their other head. I use that to my advantage. So I just said could I get a goodbye kiss, and he fell for it. When he leaned forward and his eyes were closed," She then threw a fist in the air in an uppercut motion. "BAM! Right in the kisser!"

"That was... Smart. Dirty but smart." Pyrrha said unsure of how to make it.

 ** _Bo Jingles blinked and he looked at Albus._**

 ** _"That boy... he used Copper Lee's Semblence, and I believe a Regeneration Semblence as well. He defeated the Min... Edgar by himself. He was the key to their victory." Bo Jingles explained to Albus, from his own point of view. If it had not been for him, then both Yang and Ruby would have lost their lives. They had only gained information on their opponents because of the anaylitical ability of the rabbit faunus, and his seeming ability to notice opponent's weaknesses._**

"Used his semblance? He can copy semblences?" Ren spoke while looking down at Naruto in slight disbelief.

"Sure can! My hubby's got all sorts of tricks up his sleeves." Yang cuddled Naruto's head as she said this while lightly combing his hair out of his eyes.

"Copying semblances, that's amazing." Jaune murmured. He was still unsure of his own semblance but wished he could do something like that!

"Yeah, almost makes me want to... Oh look a quarter!" Nora said as she bent over to pick it up.

 _ **Albus hummed in thought and looked down into the Edgar Hole, thinking on what he had heard thus far.**_

"Naruto Scarlatina... it sounds like he is a large threat to our plans. Multiple Semblences... leadership abilities that are able to turn the tides of battle... and battle powers allowing him to take down Edgar. Threats can't be allowed to exist." Albus pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"Scarlatina..." Pyrrha muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah, his sister in this story is Velvet. The bunny girl." Yang said while pointing to her head like bunny ears.

"Oh her... Her?" Team JNPR all said.

 _ **Mogar grinned.**_

 _ **"I get to kill him?!" Mogar excitedly asked their leader.**_

 _ **"He already knows our weaknesses, and his leadership abilities and battle powers can't be ignored. Bo Jingles... I take it you planted a tracker on him?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow directed at Bo Jingles, and the faunus nodded his head after a moment.**_

"Tracker? I don't remember them placing that on him." Yang said with slight worry. Ren gained a wear feeling as his team showed it too.

"We beat them once we can do it again!" Ruby spoke confidently.

 _ **"He's at Beacon as we speak, they just started the new semester... so with luck he will be in the Emerald Forest tomorrow. We attack then?" Bo asked, trying to make sense of his leader's possible plans.**_

 _ **Albus nodded his head.**_

 _ **"We need to gear up though. So I'll take this moment to introduce you all... to our new member... Lil'J." Albus stated as he raised his hand up.**_

"These names suck! I call their new member Ren the second!" Nora suggested as Ren palmed his face.

"Nora... Please stop." He told her gently.

 _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **"Oh shit, was that the signal? Sorry about that." A shorter man said as he walked into the room with everyone. Everyone looked back behind them and saw their new teammate joining them. The man was short, being about 5'3" in height. He had green, spiked up hair which added little to his height. He had more weight to him though, in both muscle and fat, than Gabin did.**_

 _ **"What do you do?" Bo Jingles asked with some distrust.**_

 _ **New members couldn't really be trusted so easily.**_

 _ **"Sorry, I just... I just wanted to join. I tried to join the Getting Rock Hard gym, but they rejected me... made me really happy to see somebody take them down a peg... also... world domination sounded pretty cool. Anyway, I'm Little J... but everyone calls me Lil'J for short." Little J introduced himself and tried to act cool by striking a pose. He nodded his head, sure that he had made a cooler entrance than before.**_

"Ha, getting rock hard. Is that Iron's Gym?" Jaune asked while laughing a bit.

"Yep." Ruby answered him.

 _ **Nobody clapped for him.**_

 _ **"What is your ability tiny man?" Mogar was threatening when he asked, and Little J blinked for a second, before he nodded.**_

 _ **"Right! I'm a Technopath-" Little J started out.**_

 _ **"Like the music?" Gabin questioned with a tilt of his head. They already had a perso who used sound as a weapon, and he was pretty sure they didn't need another.**_

"Techno's good but polka's better! And yodeling!" Nora then began to yoddel as she put on hand over her chest and outstretched the other. Yang and Blake placed their hands over their ears as the other's cringed at Nora's awful singing that sounded like a squeaker getting thrown through a shredder.

 ** _"No you idiot." Albus snapped at Gabin, who yelped at the snap._**

 ** _Little J raised his hand up, and he formed an aura in his hands that started to turn into metal in his hands. He started to crunch it together with his palms, before it started to take shape into machinery parts._**

"What in dust?" Ren breathed out. Jaune's eyes grew a bit large as his mouth slowly fell agape.

Pyrrha wondered where these people came from. Meanwhile Nora was flipping her coin. Not really paying much attention to the show.

 _ **"I can create technology with my mind, though I'm not as good at it as I could be. If I have blueprints though, I can make a lot of things... as long as they are machines." Little J stated as he showed off the gun that was in his hands. It was a dust powered gun, so it wasn't like it worked without dust... but it was working. Put some dust into it, and it would be ready to fire.**_

 _ **Albus tossed Little J some papers, and the man took them and loked at Albus with a nod of his head.**_

 _ **"Get to creating, we are going to have a busy day tomorrow." Albus spoke menacingly.**_

 _ **The Emerald Forest better be prepared for his Tits.**_

"..." Came from Jaune.

"..." Came from Pyrrha.

"..." Came from Ren.

"...Titty." Came from Nora as she started laughing.

"Tits? They call themselves Tits?" Jaune questioned as Nora dubbled over laughing. "Okay whoever names these people wants to get bullied." Jaune burst out laughing a bit.

Pyrrha's cheeks were dusted red as she looked to the side.

Ren didn't show much reaction but his head shaking said it all.

Ruby was laughing with Nora and Yang was snickering the whole time it had been read aloud by her baby sister.

The other two, Blake and Weiss, weren't really laughing. Weiss wasn't because she was still embarrassed that she accidentally flashed Jaune, and Blake because it was bound to happen.

Ruby stopped laughing. "Okay guys, whose next?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Could I? I wanna see what happens."

"I don't know vomit boy, that book's pretty evil. What about you grumpy, can he read it?" Yang asked while looking up.

 _Whatever._

"Thank's nasty." Yang replied.

 _Do I need to take your assets away?_

"NO!" Yang shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest along with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Nora and Pyrrha looked at each other weirdly before shrugging their shoulders. Well, Pyrrha still felt worried but tried to lighten the mood.

The key word being try.

Time to enjoy while they can.

 _ **CN: Satisfied?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Long wait I know, I know. Just fell off the writing train for awhile. Not to mention I lost inspiration to continue it after a bombardment amount of hateful PM's. I won't quit on FTDS Reading story, BELIEVE IT!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to FTDS and RWBY belongs to RT. Anything else is up for grabs and if people continue to pester me I'll throw bleach on your drapes and laugh to myself about it.**

* * *

 _ **'Heh, Iron, you crazy idiot.' Naruto thought as he stood outside of the ballroom, where Ozpin was giving a speech at the moment, and watched his friend complete another lap around the school. Thanks to his ears, he was able to hear what was going on at the speech, without having to actually be at the speech itself.**_

"Iron's actually doing what he said he would do? That's dedication." Jaune muttered. Yang nodded too while Ren and Nora watched the green man rush around the school like a mad man. Ruby was holding in her laughter while Weiss simply rolled her eyes at the scene.

 _ **He meant idiot in an endearing way of course, seeing as even Iron admitted it himself that he could be a bit lacking upstairs.**_

"Was that a passive aggressive insult?" Pyrrha questioned while everyone shrugged their shoulders.

 _ **He would fill in Iron on what he missed during Ozpin's speech later.**_

"Breif and unexciting." Came from Blake quickly.

 _ **"Naruto!"**_

 _ **"Velvet?" Naruto asked when he looked across the grassy field leading to the dorms, and he saw his slightly older sister walking towards him. He smiled when he saw her though. She must have decided to come and visit him, seeing as it was something siblings did. He was surprised that she didn't meet him at the airship itself, but then again, she didn't like crowds all that much either.**_

"Eh, airships." Jaune muttered under his breath.

"Meh take a chill pill vomit boy, the air ships wasn't that bad compared to the invitation." Yang waved off to him making him sulk.

 _ **Naruto sweatdropped when she tripped halfway through walking towards him.**_

Yang started to laugh while Ruby looked at her and hit her on the shoulder.

"Yang that's not being nice!" Ruby was then nearly crushed by Naruto being dropped on her by Yang. Yang leaned down to Naruto's ear and said.

"Keep my sis busy for her timeout." She then kissed him on the cheek and sat back. Naruto's nose smelled Yang's hair as she got close and he mumbled something.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head at the scene of Velvet falling and seeing Yang be so affectionate to this guy he barely knew. It was all a ton to take in. Not to mention the utter blankness of this new space.

Weiss felt bad for Velvet, but still thought she was a clutz who needed to have more backbone.

Blake looked remorseful but knew mistakes would happen.

Nora stared at the TV with a bottle of maple syrup in her hand as she took small sips with a bendy straw. Looking over to Ren she held it in front of his face, offering him some. He pushed it down lightly before saying, "No thanks."

 _ **Right on her face.**_

They all winced when they watched her hit the pavement like a sack of bricks.

 _ **She got back up though, and started to walk while pretending she didn't eat dirt. She dusted herself off as she walked, and failed to play it off as cool. He did smile wider though, happy to see her again. She and he didn't look as much alike as he would have liked, seeing as he got the weird blond hair and blue eyes in the family, but the resemblence was there. They had the same faces for the most part, though his had whisker marks. They were also about the same height... and had long rabbit ears.**_

 _ **They also wore similar combat outfits, though instead of her tight short-shorts, he wore men's shorts, and he had orange.**_

 _ **"You didn't see that right?" Velvet asked with a awkward smile on her face.**_

"We all saw OW!" Jaune yelled as Yang punched him in the shoulder. Even with his armor she still managed to make his shoulder feel like it was hit with the blunt end of a sledgehammer. He rubbed it and watched as Ruby squirmed under Naruto's weight while her face was red.

"He's... SO HEAVY!" Ruby yelled as she tried desperately to push him off of her. She was also making sure that his hands weren't anywhere near her 'off limit' places as Yang referred to them from past experiences with boys at parties.

 _ **Way to reunite with her brother.**_

"She could just ditch her like my sister did!" Ruby yelled as Naruto's face was pressed up against hers. Her face was red form both embarssment and anger.

"Never gonna let that go will you?" Yang deadpanned.

"Never!"

 _ **"See what?" Naruto asked, letting her know not to be embarassed over it. She gave him a look, and he smiled sheepishly. Yeah, embarassment kind of ran in the family, as did shyness, timidness, and bashfullness.**_

"Clearly." Yang agreed. Naruto's family, well save for his sister seemed pretty shy. She wasn't sure if the newer one would be any different.

"My sister's can be like that... Sometimes." Jaune admitted sheepishly.

 _ **Rabbit Faunus.**_

 _ **Velvet smiled and gave him a hug, and he returned the hug willingly and happily. If there was anyone in his family, other than his mother, that he was completely comfortable around, it would have to be Velvet. He was close to all of his family, but his mother and Velvet were just a little bit closer than the rest.**_

Yang looked down at Ruby. "Why can't you be nice and as affectionate like that Ruby? Remember all the kisses we'd give eachother when we were little? We called them bunny kisses." Yang gushed to her sister Ruby who almost bit her.

"It's because we were older and it was getting weird! AND THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU DITCHED ME!" Ruby yelled again as she tried to bite her sister.

Nora touched Naruto's face again before plugging his nose, until Yang pushed her. Nora looked down at Naruto and sighed. "Why won't he wake up?"

Ren put a hand on her shoulder. "He's under a spell. You can try to wake him." He looked at Yang. "Let her wake him, it'll keep her busy."

Yang thought about it. "Hmmm, I don't see any harm done." She looked at Nora. "Knock yourself out."

"YaY!" Nora cheered as she yanked Naruto up off of Ruby who got a breath full of fresh air.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "It's fine Jaune, just until she get's bored and leaves him." She added lastly with slight worry over her face.

Blake shook her head at Nora shaking Naruto up and down, then whispering something in his ear.

 _ **Velvet showed this by walking up to him and placing her chin on his shoulder, and he got closer to her and did the same.**_

 _ **"Nice to see you again. Beacon is a great school, and I'm happy you decided to come here."**_ _ **Velvet told him with a broad smile.**_

 _ **She missed all of her family, and she had missed them for the entire year that she had been away from them. Now that she was reunited with her little brother, well... her favorite sibling (as a sibling, she was allowed to have a favorite, she wasn't a parent) that is. She had willingly allowed him to copy her Semblence after all, after they had learned what his Semblence was when he accidently copied the Semblence to their older sibling.**_

 _ **Awkward day that was.**_

 _ **"The Kingdom of Vale is a... little odd, but not bad like others can be..." Naruto spoke happily as he walked with his sister, she had started to walk, so he walked after her. She was going to take this moment to show him all around campus he guessed. "... You smell like cinnamon."**_

 _ **Naruto pointed out to Velvet with a raised eyebrow.**_

 _ **She smiled with slightly red cheeks.**_

 _ **"I'm in heat, and I've been chewing on cinnamon to help with it." Velvet spoke more quietly than before as she talked about the reason she smelled like cinnamon.**_

Jaune stopped reading as his cheeks became red and the book almost slipped from his grip.

Pyrrha put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my!" She exclaimed with pink cheeks.

Ruby covered her face with her cloak before putting it down in her lap, afraid she might set something on fire.

Blake couldn't help but blush again and wonder why on Remnant they were forced to read this... WITH EVERYONE CRAMMED IN THE SAME ROOM NO LESS!

Yang laughed a bit while rubbing the back of her head and her eyes closed. "Sounds kinda, risky."

Weiss didn't react much but her cheeks were a bit pink. "Well that's nothing new." She muttered so no one would hear her. '

Nora wasn't paying attention, she was far too busy with playing with Naruto's ears in order to hear what happened. She couldn't tell why, but petting something soft just seemed to make you more calm.

Ren didn't react at all since he had learned about something like this in Humans and Fauna health, but hearing of his classmates going through it did spur him a little.

Jaune, getting uneasy stares, continued to read. He didn't DARE ask what heat was. Sure he'd have a class or two about it but it was borderline sex ed and he wasn't... Like most other guys, or rather interested in hearing about it.

 _ **Naruto's eyes widened for a moment.**_

 _ **"When did you start going into heat?" Naruto asked with surprise in his tone. Velvet had never gone into heat before at home, he would know. This had to have started after she had started coming to Beacon, otherwise he would have known. It could have also been after he had moved to Vale and somewhat lost some contact with some of his family. He tried to keep in contact with them when he could though.**_

 _ **Velvet going into heat was cause for celebration, she was a fully grown woman now.**_

"What?" Jaune asked with slight shock. "Not that I'm being rude or anything but WHAT?"

Blake shook her head. "Families react differently Jaune, it's not your custom." She said rather rudely.

He nodded his head feeling unsure.

 _ **"A few months after I got to Beacon. My stomach hurts a lot from the cinnamon... I can't help but pity human women. If this is what they go through for periods." Velvet said with a groan as she placed her hand over her upset stomach. Like rabbits, cinnamon was... not good for them. It caused them a lot of stomach irritation, but it nearly completed negated their desire to breed... using pain as a motivator.**_

"That's awful!" Pyrrha said rather loudly. "I can understand it to a certain degree but that sounds horrible to go through."

"Oh it is Pyrh, Naruto got the worst end of it in the last story." Yang told her with suggestive eyebrows. "But Coco took _good_ care of him... About 43 times I think." She added at the end making Ruby squeak a bit under her breath.

Blake was looking away and blushing while having thoughts of Naruto and to make matters worse she look to the left at him with Nora. Nora was sitting on his lap and lightly grabbing his cheeks and trying to feel his whiskers. When Blake saw this it instantly reminded her of when Coco... She had to stop there because her face was flaming.

Pyrrha thought for a second of Yang's comment and suddenly blushed again. "My..." She muttered while sitting back down. That was some BEAST sex drive Naruto had if he was able to sustain that kind of beating... 43 times?

Ren rubbed the bridge of his nose at hearing this but chose to push those thoughts in the back of his mind.

 _ **Most Faunus women did not go through periods, seeing as only Primates and very few other animals went through periods. For most Faunus women, when the egg is just reabsorbed into the body if it did not get fertilized. So, women from most faunus species simply never experienced what it was like to get a period.**_

Jaune thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. That sounded about right.

 _ **They did go through monthly, weekly, or yearly periods of "heat" when they could get pregnant.**_

Yang rubbed her stomach a bit knowing all too well what periods were like. Not a pleasant feeling for her or any of her friends near her. Same could go both ways since her entire team consisted of girls.

Jaune too knew, from his stance as a guy and having two girls live in the same dorm as him. Some days they'd be moodier than usual and Ren gave him the talk to stay clear of them.

Just stand clear and agree with everything they say. Don't speak. Just listen.

 _ **"... I wouldn't know, I don't go into Heat like you do." Naruto pointed out to her, and she nodded her head.**_

Blake scrunched her mouth a bit. "Hmmm that doesn't sound right. In the last story his heat cycle caused him to become violent when other males were around and his sperm count... Was more-"

Ruby threw her hands in the air. "Oh my dust I'll pay you to stop talking!" She begged. "This story though is a different, universe I think, and maybe so is the biology."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Or whoever is writing these universes can't make up their own minds."

Yang slapped her across the back of the head. "Don't talk anymore! You know what happens if you piss HIM off do you?!"

Weiss rubbed the rising welt on the back of her head and suddenly got a chill before nodding quickly. "S-sure, right."

Jaune blew a gust of air out of his nose before reading on.

 _ **"Yeah, but your first Heat will be coming up pretty soon... You didn't already have one while I was away, did you?" Velvet questioned him with a stare right into his eyes. She didn't want to miss an important moment in his life. It was the time when a girl was considered to be a woman by their standards.**_

Nora looked down at Naruto before saying. "Wakey!" Then slapping him across the face. Yang looked at the scene and saw Naruto's cheek turn a soft pink in the size of a handprint, but only snoozed it off.

Well, if he wasn't losing any sleep and if he had an accelerated rate of healing who was she to stop Nora?

 _ **They may share a lot of looks with humans... but faunus were NOT human.**_

Nora snapped her head at the TV and looked back at Naruto. "I think he's great the way he is! i mean look at this six pack!" She lifted his shirt and patted her hand on it. "You could bounce a pancake off this! And don't get me started on the whiskers and ears! He's like a big huggable hunk of a cat, person, thing." She dralwed toward the end.

Team RWBY all had a blush from seeing Naruto's chiseled chest and Pyrrha couldn't help but linger as well. She was a teenager growing into a young woman and she had her curious sides too like any other girl her age.

Jaune rolled his eyes and kept reading.

 _ **They were not animals either.**_

 _ **Their genetics were completely unique. They held within a unique body that allowed them to produce many different animal traits. The mysteries of their DNA baffled even other faunus... the only reason that both Velvet and Naruto were rabbit faunus, were because both of their parents were rabbit faunus. If one of their parents had been a dog faunus... who knows what kind of faunus they could be. They could have even become a spider-faunus or something like that.**_

Weiss with Ruby listened with great anticipation.

 _ **The inner workings of their bodies were different than humans, but close enough that they had compatible DNA with humans... because they did have some human in their DNA as well it would seem.**_

Everyone listened intently without the exception of Nora who was in the process of giving Naruto a wet willy.

 _ **"... I wouldn't say I've had one... but..." Naruto trailed off with red cheeks as she showed him to the area where the first years would be staying for the night.**_

 _ **Velvet looked at Naruto, and blinked.**_

 _ **"You mean... You think you're about to start your Heat?" Velvet asked with some surprise, before she smiled.**_

Blake's eyes shot open as her face turned beat red. The same could be said for the rest of Team RWBY who had first row seats of the last story with the last... Educational scene of Naruto's heat.

Pyrrha put her hand up to her mouth while looking away with a pink hue to her cheeks.

Ren raised his eyebrow.

Jaune swallowed with a red face but kept on reading.

Nora stopped what she was doing to look at the book, almost looking like a deer in headlights as Jaune read.

 _ **That was great news.**_

"G-Great? How is that great news?" Jaune exclaimed.

Yang laughed a bit. "It's kinda like hitting puberty Jaune, something you'll be happy about once you get there." She laughed a bit with Pyrrha frowning at her. Ruby almost laughed at the joke but was shot a look by Pyrrha that told her not to.

Jaune nodded slightly, before snapping his head in Yang's direction. "Hey!" He yelled and felt a fist hit his shoulder, getting reminded to read more.

 _ **"Hey Naruto, what are you talking about!?"**_

 _ **"Nothing!" Naruto and Velvet shouted out in shock when they saw Yang and Ruby coming up on them from behind, not having all that sensative hearing they didn't catch the conversation.**_

"Thank god they didn't, the last thing Ruby needs to hear is about heat." Weiss said while Ruby vigorously nodded her head. She didn't want to see THAT happen again.

 _ **Yang looked between the blushing Naruto and Velvet, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Velvet.**_

Ren laughed a bit when seeing Yang getting a bit angry. She was jealous of Naruto with Velvet. Yang blushed a bit at seeing this and getting weird glances from everyone around her.

 _ **The way Naruto and Velvet seemed... close was weird to her, and it filled her with jealousy.**_

Nora came behind Yang and said. "Awwwww don't worry Yangy, I'm sure Naru has a special place for you."

Blake crossed her arms. "Down his pants." She muttered but yelped when Yang grabbed Blake's tit and twisted her nipple through her clothes. She jumped back with her face burning red and her hand rubbing her boob that was now more sore than her pride. Her pride that still needed mending after being humiliated after the last few chapters.

Yang grinned at her dangerously and whispered whil twisting ever so slowly. "Sorry Kitten, I couldn't quite hear you. Maybe you should speak louder next time."

Blake whimpered when Yang let go and began rubbing her chest, feeling like it had almost been twisted off. Jaune looked away while blushing as Weiss and Ruby cringed while they watched that occur. Pyrrha winced along with Nora, and Ren shook his head in disapproval.

 _ **"So... who is this?" Ruby asked as she gestured between Naruto and Velvet. She could see that they were close, and they shared some resemblence... but other than... well they also wore similar combat clothes.**_

 _ **"My/His sister." The siblings spoke together.**_

 _ **Yang instantly calmed down.**_

Ruby crossed her arms at Yang. "Yang you shouldn't be jealous. Even if Naruto had sex with someone else you should-YOUCH!" Came from Ruby after she received a swift slap to the behind that sent her flying in the air. Weiss swiftly shook her head with pink tinted cheeks at how plain Ruby was talking about sex.

Jaune gulped and said. "He slept with someone else... Who?" He asked.

Yang huffed at him. "It was during his heat last story, he had to sleep with someone he trusted. Because if one of us," She gestured to her team, "did it without his permission, it would've been considered rape."

Ren's eyes grew large and so did Pyrrha's.

Jaune coughed a bit and said. "But... He's a guy."

Yang narrowed her eyes at Jaune. "For the sake of getting you to read and us out of here, I'm gonna let that one slide."

 _ **"Hello then, I'm Yang... and this is my little adorkable sister Ruby." The blond haired girl introduced herself, and her sister, with a deep bow to Velvet to show some respect. She didn't know what part of the world that Velvet came from, but half of the world used bowing as a sign of respect. She was going to play it safe, and try and get on her love's families good sides if all possible.**_

Weiss respected Yang for that because when her father married into the family he made it worse than it was. He pretty much annihilated any type of relationship on both sides with the way he treated his staff and family. Worse condition for her mother though since she took up drinking more now than actually spending time with anyone. Weiss knew if anyone were to have a bad standing with family it wouldn't be with Yang and Naruto.

 _ **"She means adorable."**_

 _ **"I know what I said." Yang pointed out with a smirk at Ruby, who gave Yang a swift punch to the ribcage for her joke. "Sheesh, just a joke... So... I'm desperately in love with you Naruto, will you go out on a date with me?" Yang asked as she got down on one knee and proposed to Naruto as if she was asking him to marry him.**_

Jaune laughed a bit at how comedic Yang was acting, but stopped when he felt the heat rise in the room. Without looking he continued reading and tried to pretend that a certain golden dragon wasn't plotting on mauling him.

 _ **Naruto sighed, though his cheeks turned red, while Velvet stared between Naruto and Yang.**_

"He's red Yang! It's working!" Ruby pointed.

"Peer pressure isn't the way to go." Blake told Yang who looked at and made a pinching motion with her fingers. Blake scooted back further from Yang while also crossing her chest instinctively.

"I'm not pressuring him, I'm showing that I won't give up until our love is STOP LAUGHING!" Yang shouted at Weiss who was stifling laughter. Jaune cleared his throat again.

 _ **Yang had a grin on her face, her cheeks just as red as Naruto's, as she confessed her love once more.**_

 _ **She refused to give up.**_

 _ **"What is going on?" Velvet whispered to Naruto.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Yang, maybe another time." Naruto answered back to her, and Yang bonked herself on the head and stood back up. Playing off the rejection, before she smiled and made a gun out of her hand.**_

 _ **She pointed it at his heart and pulled the trigger.**_

 _ **"I'll blast my way through those defenses, and capture your heart. Just you wait and see... though I'm hungry, and I'm serious. You want to get something to eat. It doesn't have to be a date... but my stomach is empty." Yang spoke with her stomach, audibly growling for food.**_

"Where do you get your poetry from a ceral box?" Weiss exclaimed.

"I wish a boy spoke through his heart to me like that." Pyrrha said offhandedly. She never had been hit on in her school since she had this imitating stature to her. She thought if she played it more simple then this year would be her year. She wished a certain blond noticed her... however he was too busy trying to read a story for them to get out of here.

 _ **She rubbed it with a sheepish smile, and Naruto nodded his head after a moment.**_

 _ **Velvet was just confused.**_

 _ **"... Seriously, who is she?" Velvet whispered to Naruto more urgently than before. She had no clue what to make of this in the slightest.**_

 _ **A girl so casually confessing her love?**_

 _ **"I'm feeling hungry too, I think some food is awesome right about now... " Ruby commented as she placed a hand on her belly.**_

 _ **She could go for some food.**_

As Jaune said this his stomach growled and he held it back. Everyone looked at him and he rubbed it sheepishly. "Sorry, kind of pulled from bed without breakfast. Hey deep voice!"

 _"WHAT."_

"Can I have something to eat?" Jaune asked while giving his own version of puppy eyes.

"Just finish the chapter, we only have a few more sentences!" Weiss yelled at him while almost lashing out. Pyrrha's fingers dug in the couch at her rudeness towards Jaune.

 _ **"You can get some snacks from vending machines nearby." Velvet pointed out, and Ruby nodded her head and started to skip on her merry way. Yang looked at her go, before she pointed to her.**_

 _ **"I... better make sure she doesn't get lost. She has like no sense of direction. Nice meeting you Velvet, I'll make you mine Naruto." Yang spoke as she walked off after Ruby, and she then started to run when she saw Ruby getting further ahead of her.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"So... what is the story there?" Velvet wondered out loud to him. Naruto sighed and rubbed the side of his head.**_

 _ **What a story it was.**_

 _ **"It's a long story... that I don't really want to talk about. She confessed her love to me, and I rejected her... but she still keeps trying. I have to admire her determination though." Naruto genuinely praised Yang, glad she wasn't there to hear him say any of it. Velvet was nodding her head a little slower than normal, processing the information.**_

"So the story is, is that Naruto and his friend are at a party and some and a jerk tries to drug Ruby- then I meet him and-" Yang began but was pushed aside by Ruby.

"Then she felt every being in her light up like thousands of fireballs when she met the man of her-" Ruby was then pushed aside by Weiss.

"They had coitus in the bathroom at beacon!" Weiss yelled while Pyrrha blushed again.

Yang waved her hands. "That was Naruto the Y, not my bun-bun... yet." Yang added.

"Hey Ren," Nora looked her pink eyed friend, "What's introitus mean?'

Ren pulled his collar. "She said coitus and it-"

"They fucked." Blake dryly said with Nora making an 'OH' shape with her mouth and nodding her head.

Jaune's nose twitched in irritation as he read the last line louder.

 _ **There were more important things to talk about.**_

 _ **"If it looks like you are going into heat, stay away from her." Velvet told Naruto, and he nodded his head. "I'll tell mom the good knews. See you later." Velvet spoke, and Naruto waved at her as she started to walk away.**_

 _ **He had a lot of mental prep to do for tomorrow.**_

"Prep? Stay away? Tell his mom? What the dust is going on here?" Jaune asked as he passed the book to Nora. Blake got his attention and began.

"To put it simply, he's going to have something like a birthday... But it's about becoming an adult when you... Have sex. It's usually met with having your entire family there. And Naruto has to stay away from Yang, or any girls because he'll have stronger... Urges." Blake explained.

Jaune laughed dryly. "Well this'll be interesting." Everyone looked at him strangely and he held his hands up. "Not in a gay way just... Oh for dust, Nora just read the next chapter.

Naruto rubbed his face before snoozing again as Nora sat on his chest with the book in her lap.

"Well lets see what Naru can do! Hey that rhymed! Quick give me something to rhyme!" Nora said while turning the page and her team shaking their heads.

They had a long way to go.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: GO and show FTDS all the support he needs. His work will never go out of style. Also don't forget to enjoy the newest chap peeps.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RWBY, what would make anyone consider that? For what? Money? I make money cleaning pools... Which really isn't as fun as writing or that rewarding... What was I talking about? Oh yeah, I don't own these two fictions blah blah blah, details below.**_

* * *

 _ **"Hmmmm, boy or girl today?"**_

"Girl!" Nora replied to the book as her Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren resisted to kindly tell her she was talking to a book. They looked to the TV and gained a look of someone whom they haven't seen before.

 _ **Those were the words of a girl, standing at 5'6" in height with short-slightly spiked brown hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had pale peach colored skin, and darker brown eyes with a glint to them. She was wearing a gender-neutral brown vest with a black sleevless shirt underneath it, and long brown, but tight, pants to go with them. She had a more petite figure, though she had amazing muscle tone. She looked at herself in the mirror, before she grinned to herself.**_

"Wow, she's kinda pretty.' Jaune said to himself in his mind.

Pyrrha looked at the way Jaune was looking at the girl and frowned.

 _ **Her feminine features started to change shape, because more rugged in nature as her bone structure changed from feminine to masculine. Her slightly spiked hair went full spiked, and her eyes narrowed. Her petite body frame changed into a more musclar one, and she... now he rubbed his chin as some scruffed fuzz appeared on it.**_

Jaune's expression changed to one of horror at what he had just witnessed... That same girl he thought of as pretty was now an easily handsome guy.

Somewhere in the omniverse, a certain girlish looking boy sneezed.

Nora looked with stars in her eyes. "Neat! Now maybe he/she can turn into a sloth!"

"Nora, I think that's her... His semblance." Ren explained. Pyrrha looked down at Naruto before a question came to mind.

Naruto's semblance.

What was it?

Before she had the chance to ask, Nora carried on with the sentence she left off from.

 _ **"Hmmmm, I think I'll go with boy today." The man stated, no older than maybe 20 years old, stated as he looked at himself in the mirror more.**_

"Man, I mean guy, I mean shoot!" Jaune exclaimed. "Turning into a different gender right before your eyes is... weird."

"Oh youve seen nothing. My bun-bun can do all sorts of things." Yang gushed while resting her face in her hands and propping her elbows on Naruto's shoulders from behind. "He's just a dreamboat ain't he?"

Naruto shuffled under her and muttered. "No... Not there Yang..."

Yang blew into his ear. "Aw, he's dreaming of me..."

Naruto then uttered. "Ruby's... too young for that..."

There was a small shatter in the distance that could be heard for miles. Ruby felt her eye's nearly pop from their socket while Blake and Weiss shared horrified glances. Pyrrha and Ren both kept their faces still like stone, before the mixed reactions came flooding out.

Blake almost felt like she was a second fiddle since it was her and Naruto who were... The first to share a bond. Share something meaningful. Now it was like she and him never existed.

"That! That pedo-mongrel!" Weiss screamed as she jumped towards Naruto intending on slapping him but was held around the midsection by Yang.

"Stop it!" Yang struggled as Weiss was then pushed back to Yang and held off by Ruby.

"He's not doing anything wrong it's only dreaming!"

"He's still a filthy-"

"Enough with the racial!" Blake snapped at Weiss and forced her to sit. Naruto slurped his lips before licking them.

"She's too small... That ramen's too much... Let me help eat it." He added. Weiss shook her head while Yang was just barley close to palming her face. Her hubby wasn't having an affair dream, or rather was about ramen. Weiss huffed at them while Nora was busy playing with the book as if it were an airplane.

 _ **"Sienna, can you stop hogging the bathroom?" A female voice called from outside of the bathroom.**_

 _ **Sienna raised an eyebrow, before he walked over to the door and opened it up. Standing in the door was a girl older in appearance than herself. The girl was also the same 5'6" as she was, and she had long brown hair, and a near-perfect copy of Sienna's appearance in his female form. Only she had a larger chest size, and was less toned in her body. She wore more feminine clothes as well, though her long hair needed to be brushed.**_

"They find it perfectly normal to switch genders like that? What am I saying?" Jaune slapped himself on the forehead when he forgot who his team mates were. One could force magnetism, one could become a lightning rod to enhance her strength, and Ren's abilities made him anything but normal.

Then there was RWBY... He shivered at the thought of their raw power. How it made him look.

 _ **"Morning Strawberry, have nice dreams last night?" Sienna asked his sister with a wide smile, and Strawberry simply sighed, before palming her face.**_

 _ **"... What are you planning on doing today Sienna that has you as a male?" Strawberry asked with annoyance in her tone.**_

 _ **Sienna's Semblence.**_

 _ **Sienna was bisexual, biromantic, and ever since she had been a child had never identified as either gender. So as Sienna trained in aura, she had learned that her Semblence took the form of the ability to change her gender freely, controlling the hormones in her own body, and allowing her to change her body shape instantly and painlessly. Usually she was fine staying in female form, about 60% of the time that is... unless she/he had a date.**_

"Okay, doesn't that seem a bit shallow?" Weiss asked but caught herself in her slip up. "But he, she, whatever identifies as both but their partners are unaware seems... Weird."

Blake looked at her disapprovingly. "Just because you don't see them that way dosen't mean your better than them."

"I never said that!" Weiss argued as Jaune slowly raised his hand between the two.

"Can you guys tone it down?" Jaune said while pointing at Nora, who looked at the two with the sourest look she could muster. Both nodded before sitting back down.

 _ **"I met a fun girl, but she is straight... Heat cycle coming up soon and all of that." Sienna said with a more gruff laugh.**_

"Seem's all my hubby's family has some sexual thrills." Yang commented.

 _ **Like all Semblences, Sienna's was not without it's own side effect.**_

"Hey Yang," Jaune asked and gained the lilac eyed girls attention. "You were saying something about Naruto's semblance, what is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yang wagged her eyebrows. "He's a special case, he can copy any semblence."

Pyrrha leaned back a bit, "I'm sorry, but you just said he can copy semblances?"

"Yeah he can." Yang said without looking up from Naruto's sleeping face as he was sprawled over her lap with a snore bubble forming from his nose.

Jaune blew a breath of air. This guy could copy semblances? That sounded almost godlike.

 _ **Usually, only female Faunus went into Heat. Thanks to a chemical in Sienna's brain though caused by her Semblence, in male or female form she still went through heat just like any female... only in male form she lacked the ability to produce eggs and get pregnant. She got all of the benefits of Heat in Male form, and only a few of the negative effects of it.**_

"Naruto's sembelnce, what are the negative effects?" Ren asked while Yang looked at him.

"His body gets put under too much strain. He took on TITS almost by himself and got the snot beat out of him. If he wasn't there I, other me," Yang corrected herself, "wouldn't be there now. He save me and Ruby."

Ren nodded, thankful Naruto saved a friend of his.

 _ **Though, Sienna said that he produced a lot more semen during times of Heat in his male form,**_  
 _ **so there was that.**_

"Well thats... Informative." Weiss said with her hands at the sides of her skirt. She was still going commando at the moment and had endure this until the story was finished.

Pyrrha put a hand up to her mouth while looking away, cheeks abalaze. While not as prude as the rest of the girls since she had some... touchy conversations involving sexual ineundos, she was still a young woman going through phases. Phases being one that she would turn pink at the slightest mention of certain words. Words like semen for example. Or words like Cock, dick, tits, penis, vagina, pussy, and what not.

Ruby made a disgusted face. Turning genders sounded cool but she didn't need to know that!

Blake blushed a bit, taking some mental note of that for... important implied purposes.

Yang watched with interest as she took a sip of some soda.

 _ **"You are perhaps the least shy rabbit faunus I have ever met." Strawberry pointed out with a roll of her eyes.**_

 _ **Sienna shrugged and allowed Strawberry to take the bathroom for herself.**_

 _ **"All yours, I'm going to have breakfast." Sienna spoke as he went on his merry way, and walked down the hallway. His fluffed bunny tail wiggled for a moment and he nodded to himself, before he heard the sounds of two sets of footsteps following him.**_

 _ **"Beat you downstairs!" A small boy shouted out.**_

"Naruto has... A lot of family members." Pyrrha noted.

"Funny, he's got as many siblings as I do." Jaune noted. "Wait, how many does he have?"

Yang looked at her fingers while thinking back to the first story. "Well there were two alternate stories to this, in the first one he had 8 siblings. So with him that makes 9. How many sisters do you have vomit boy?"

Jaune looked down and said, "Seven, that makes me the eighth child."

Ruby winced. "I don't know who I feel more sorry for, his mom or yours." Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh she's not so bad. In fact she boasts about how all her pregnancies were a breeze." Jaune then looked down at Naruto then to Yang. He didn't know why... But he could tell Naruto and Yang were going to have a ton of kids with how blond families came to having children.

 _ **"Not if I beat you first!" Another small boy shouted back at him. Both of the boys were perfect clones of each other. They had spiked up brown hair, cropped short to their heads, and dark brown eyes with the same pale peach skin. They were only about 4'6" in height, good for their age, and they wore orange pajamas. Sienna rolled his eyes as he watched the boys running down a flight of stairs.**_

"This is weird, weren't they different in the last story?" Blake asked since she was getting new faces. Weiss nodded too. Yang and Ruby watched on with keen interest.

 _ **They passed by a girl walking up the stairs, and she moved to the side and allowed them to go down without knocking her down with them.**_

 _ **"Morning Sunny, Jacinthe... morning Sienna." The girl stated with a smile as she waved to her siblings. She had dark brown hair, darker than the rest of their hair, with light brown highlights in it (she dyed her hair). She stood at the same 5'6" as most of their family, and had the same brown eyes. She was completely flat chested though, even more petite than some of the others was wearing a simple night gown at the moment, having just woken up herself.**_

 _ **"Good morning Coral, is Mom downstairs? What's for breakfast?" Sienna asked with a smile on his face.**_

 _ **Coral just smiled back.**_

 _ **"Yes, she is in the kitchen. She's making a cake though, so you'll have to make breakfast for yourself." Coral let him know, and Sienna raised an eyebrow at that.**_

"Ahhh their names are different. I like their last names better." Ruby whined.

"What were their names before?" Nora asked.

Yang thought for a second. "Lets see there was Vanilla and Chocolate."

Weiss added. "Moka, Fudge, Honey."

Blake raised her hand. "Coffee, Velvet, Brownie."

Then Ruby snapped her fingers. "Wait, didn't Naruto have four more siblings born?"

All of Team JNPR's jaws dropped.

That ment that Naruto's mother... HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO 13 CHILDREN.

"Holy Crap!" Jaune said with Nora almost giggaling madly.

"Hey Renny, I bet _someone_ could top that!" Ren looked at her with narrowed eyes befroe smiling. Nora shivered when she saw him smile like _that._

Ren crossed his arms. "Maybe someone could. Yeah." He nodded, then looked at Pyrrha. "Children are wonderful aren't they."

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes... Thirteen is a bit much though.

Nora hopped behind Ren. "You can never have too many kids!"

Weiss shook her head. "I beg to differ, three. No, two would be my limit."

Yang snorted. "Pffft, listen Weiss cream the minute Neptunes wanting to put a bun in the oven all you'll care about is batter more then how many seed's he's carrying."

JNPR turned their heads slowly to Weiss... and saw that she was steaming.

PURE HATRED.

Weiss was shaking. "I'm... I'm going to take a 5 minute breather." She said while walking away. Yang whistled.

"Make sure to keep your skirt down your giving us a show!"

"SHUT UP YANG!" Weiss's voice shouted from afar. Ruby looked at Yang with disapproval, but she didn't say anything.

 _ **Their mother rarely made cake, unless one of them had a birthday, were going into heat, or were like Strawberry and just got a good job.**_

 _ **"Naruto's birthday isn't for a few months... Oh my god, are you having your first heat?" Sienna asked with a large smile growing on his face. Coral was the second youngest female in the family, and before now she had yet to go into heat. It would be a big day for her to go into her heat for the first time. She was only a year younger than Naruto, so it was about the time that she would go into Heat... if she was an early bloomer.**_

 _ **Coral just smiled.**_

 _ **"I think you will want an apology ready, because you are the cause for this." Coral hinted to Sienna, who blinked a few times and pointed at himself.**_

 _ **His fault?**_

 _ **"... My fault, but... wait... what? Did I get somebody pregnant? That wouldn't be good... This house can't handle anymore of us." Sienna stated with worry in her voice.**_

"Eh?" Jaune sounded. This... This was almost unbelievably comedic. Pyrrha was in the same boat as well after hearing about the gender swapping bunny ask if he/she had gotten somebody else pregnant. Yang started giggaling while Ruby rubbed her already rosey cheeks. Blake wasn't smiling but had to understand that when it came to certain people, they all had very different urges.

 _ **Their house was crowded enough as it was.**_

"Well rabbits are very good at multiplying." Yang said offhadnely while Blake looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Raci-" Blake yelled when Yang reached over and twisted her other nipple and didn't let go.

Yang blinked slowly while saying. "Now listen, if I was really racist I wouldn't be in love with a faunus. Now would I?"

Blake grimaced as Yang's grip didn't lighten up and tears were welling up in her eyes. "You're still insensi-AAAHHHH!" She screamed when Yang pinched harder.

"Choose your words carefully Blakey... Otherwise this little itty bitty titty will be going for a trip you won't forget. So drop it. Kay?" Yang then let go of Blake's nipple, which caused the black haired girl to whine pitifully. It hurt more now then when before!

 _ **They were not a wealthy family. Their mother, Cinnamon, had given birth a great number of times in her life. She had given birth to a family of over 8 children. They had a family of 9 people living under a single, cramped roof. People were forced to share bedrooms their house was so cramped.**_

Jaune smiled. "Sounds like my house!"

Yang then leaned over to Ruby. "The only time he'll live with a girl is his sisters or his mother."

Ruby slapped Yang across the head. "Stop being mean to everyone!"

Yang held up her hands defensively. "I'm not mean to everyone! Right Ren?"

Ren held a thumbs up.

 _ **He shared a room with Sunny and Jacinthe, the twins were quiet most of the time so it wasn't the biggest of deals. Strawberry shared a room with Velvet and Naruto, though since both of them were in Vale for their school stay at Beacon she had the room to herself. Finally, Coral and Cherry both shared a room together.**_

 _ **"I'll say."**_

 _ **The smallest of their family, Cherry, was a girl that stood at 3'0", thanks to her very young age. She was among the family members who had rabbit ears on top of her head. Cinnamon, Strawberry, Velvet, Naruto, and Cherry all had rabbit ears. While he, Sunny, Coral, and Jacinthe all had bunny tails for their animal trait. Cherry had short hair on the right side of her head, and progressively longer hair on the left side.**_

 _ **"Put some clothes on." Sienna said as he noticed the youngest siblings nudity, and Cherry walked back up the stairs back to where she slept.**_

Jaune felt a pair of hands go up to his eyes and knew they were Pyrrha's. "Pyrrha, my one sister Nellie-"

"Don't care just don't look." The champion of Sanctum said as Jaune groaned out a 'Fine'.

 _ **Cherry and her nudity was something of an issue with the family.**_

Yang looked down at Naruto and smiled. _'Won't be anything to hide between us baby... As a matter of fact I wonder how big you are?'_ Yang though while her eyes glanced down to his waist. She'd find out sooner or later, not with everyone around though.

 _ **"Good luck." Coral stated as she walked off, and Sienna made his way back towards the kitchen. He smelled the sweet scent of cake, and enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Ah sweets.**_

 _ **Standing in front of a cake, decoration it with icing, was his mother.**_

 _ **Cinnamon Scarlatina was a younger mother, she was only 38 years old, considering she had her first child when was 17, and just kept having kids from that point. She had a well-developed figure, having more of an hourglass figure than some of her daughters. She had small crow's feet around her eyes, but she was still extremely youthful. Her brown hair was a little more dull, but still vibrant, when compared to her children. Finally, her breasts bordered on the DD-cup... maybe even beyond.**_

Yang whistled.

Pyrrha kept her hands firmly on Jaune's face. "Pyrrha, can I please see now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Competition." Pyrrha replied. "Of figures."

"Wha-" Jaune asked but Nora went on.

 _ **"Hey Mom."**_

 _ **"Ah! Sienna, you startled me there. Sorry, you'll have to make your own breakfast today. I just got a call from Velvet, happy day, happy day." Cinnamon stated with a wide smile on her face as she spun around, holding te icing to her cheek with a giddy grin. She had icing all over her hands and forearms, but she didn't seem to mind.**_

 _ **"I didn't get anyone pregnant... did I?" Sienna asked what was bothering him, and Cinnamon playfully took a wooden spoon and bonked his head.**_

 _ **"No silly boy. Naruto-" Cinnamon started, before she was stopped.**_

 _ **"Got somebody pregnant?! Sheesh, I have to try harder if Scared-Of-Cats got a girl pregnant before me." Sienna joked a little near the end.**_

Nora turned her head to Yang. "Hey Yang, did Naru knock you up in the other stories?"

Yang gave a disappointed look. "Nope. First story ended and we just got to some fine quality action... Then the second story came around and we barely got any in that? I'm telling you it's like FTDS has an issue with me and Naru sharing our love for eachother.

Nora nodded, while having a small picture of a few blond lilac kids running around.

 _ **Cinnamon didn't smile.**_

 _ **"It's your fault he even has that fear, so stop teasing him about it Sienna. You need to be a better older sibling. No, Naruto's first heat is coming up." Cinnamon corrected Sienna, who blinked a few times.**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **"But... Naruto's a boy... he can't go into heat... Oh no..." Sienna stopped himself from arguing when he realized why it was his fault, like Coral pointed out.**_

"Wait," Jaune pulled his partners hand from his eyes. "Only female fauna can go into heat? And since Naruto copied other people-"

"Fauna." Pyrrha corrected.

"He also get's that trait too?"

"Yes." Blake replied.

Nora turned her head to her as Weiss returned and sat in between Yang and Ruby. Yang was taking a sip of her soda while Ruby was taking a first chug of a carton of milk.

"Hey Blake's when's your heat?" Nora asked Blake whose face flamed and her glare that could kill was put on as both Yang and Ruby stopped drinkign-

SPPPLLLUURRRT

Both of them shot liquids from their noses and onto Weiss. Weiss screamed with wide eyes as she was pelted on the left with orange soda from Yang, and milk from Ruby. Weiss stood up and shook herself.

Not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES! THIS WAS UNBEARABLE!

Weiss ran towards the door from earlier and began banging on it.

As Yang was choking on the drink she looked up and almost slapped herself, she compeltly forgot about the door. Strange.

 _"I wouldn't bang on that door if I were you."_ The voice told them.

"I can't live like this as someone's wet rag!" Weiss shouted. She was underwearless, soaked, humliated beyond repair and her pride was more damaged then it ever was. "REBEL! REBEL!" Weiss chanted as she yanked the white knob and kept pulling on it with two hands.

POOOF

Wiess felt her nether regions concealed and the now cold liquid leave her clothes. She looked down with a sense of accomplishment and felt happier that it was over!

HA! Looked like she won the round after all, but with the voice no less.

 _"Don't push your luck Weiss, just because I took the edge off doesn't mean it comes without consequences... to you... or to others. Get ready."_

Weiss looked up and walked back to the couch with Ruby and Yang wiping their faces off with napkins. "I hope you two are happy with yourselves."

Both Ruby and Yang grunted to her. Both in a bit of pain still from spewing liquids from their nostrils.

Nora and Blake secretly fist bumped.

 _ **Naruto copied Semblences, both their strengths as weaknesses as well.**_

 _ **When Sienna had discovered his Semblence, he had kept it a secret from his family for years for fear that they would be ashamed of him. Naruto had already begun his training his aura, trying to find his own Semblence at the time. Sienna, wanting somebody to talk to, had asked Naruto to come and meet him. They didn't know that Naruto's Semblence was copying Semblences under the full moon at the time.**_

 _ **Naruto had copied Transproperty, and they learned that Naruto's Semblence was the ability to copy.**_

 _ **Naruto's body was effected by the passive effect of the Semblence.**_

 _ **"Oh yes "Oh No", if you had just been honest with us... but no matter. Going into Heat is still a happy day... even if... gender-wise it isn't normal. So we are going to Beacon celebrate... we'll all get to see Naruto and Velvet again." Cinnamon stated with a look towards Sienna that showed that she was still a little upset that Sienna had kept his Semblence a secret from them all.**_

 _ **Sienna's body changed and got smaller, returning to a more female form with a sheepish look on her face.**_

 _ **"Well... my plans are cancelled I guess. I need to say sorry to Naruto." Sienna spoke with a slightly ashamed look.**_

 _ **"I hope he has been sleeping well... or maybe she?" Cinnamon wondered out loud.**_

 _ **She didn't know what gender Naruto was at the moment, seeing as he had the same ability as Sienna.**_

"So he can, with... Oh my." Pyrrha said while covering her face with her hands as she blushed like crazy.

"So we could have gay or straight sex! That's awesome!" Yang cheered as Weiss gagged at her.

"Do you have no shame woman?" Weiss asked, and Blake looked a bit grossed out as well, even with rosey cheeks. She wasn't disgusted with the gay sex part, just the picture of it in her mind was... A bit steamier then she thought.

 _ **"He, no doubt about it. I've only seen Girl-Naruto twice. When he learned he copied Semblences, and when he lost a bet with me, and had to go underwear shopping with Strawberry... I think Strawberry has a crush on Girl-Naruto." Sienna pointed out, and Cinnamon thought about it. She wondered to herself if she could see her children being happy with that relationship.**_

 _ **"Well... Strawberry was always a little..." Cinnamon had always wondered if her eldest daughter was a closet homosexual.**_

 _ **She was pretty sure she knew how her children viewed their sexuality.**_

 _ **Oh well, she had a cake to finish making**_

"This family." Jaune breathed out while rubbing his head. "Okay, Ren's next."

Ren grabbed the book and prayed he'd be able to get through it.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: yes I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. I know I missed out at posting on Thanksgiving. And Hanukkah, by the way I'm half Jewish. Also Christmas...**_

 _ **But here I am with new chapter. Hope this brightens up your days.**_

 _ **Also on another note, some reviewers are threatening of taking my story down because of the author notes... in that case I'll just write longer ones in the near future.**_

 _ **Not now though... Too busy... with stuff...**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto or RWBY or Naruto the Moon Rabbit or New Moon Rabbit, and if you don't know this by now then please refer to my secretary... when I get one that is.**_

* * *

 _ **"Yang, this is stupid. You're being stupid."**_

Yang looked at Ren offended. "Well thank you Ren." Seh said to him while he was the one reading.

Ren gave her a dry look before continuing.

 _ **Ruby was being blunt as she joined her sister as the two of them crawled through the air vents. Yang had told her they would be off an an adventure that would help them learn more about Beacon Academy. That way when they got done with their first test the next day, they would be fully prepared incase of a grimm attack on the school, hypothetical, and they could navigate the school even better than anyone else. She had bought into it at first, and then Yang made her get into an air vent.**_

Yang then looked at her sister then back to Ren. She opened her mouth but Ren raised a hand. "Apology accepted, and Ruby's being partially right." Ren added. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Ren read on.

 _ **She didn't question it, at first.**_

 _ **"Like you never wanted to peek on boys naked." Yang told Ruby with a roll of her eyes.  
**_

The air in the room became so thick you could hear a heartbeat from a mile away. All heads turned to Yang and Ruby and they looked like a deer in headlights. Weiss was first to break the ice and opened her mouth.

"Yang... What kind of illicit activities are you subjecting Ruby to?" She asked with a twitching eyebrow.

Blake said, "I don't want to hear any more cat-sexual jokes anymore afterthis."

Jaune leaned over to Pyrrha and whispered. "You were right. Yang does have no shame.

Yang held her hands up defensively. "Now hold on there has to be a reason for this."

Nora then raised her hands. "You said Ruby wanted to peek on boys naked."

Ruby began shaking her head. "NO I DON'T! BOYS ARE GROSS!"

Ren then added.

 _ **Ruby was 15, just because she was weapon nerd, a murder happy little girl, and a innocent flower, didn't mean that she didn't have the same human urges as any other 15 year old girl. She was naive, innocent, and rather dense, but she still had the same human needs as other humans, and faunus... anything with genitals. Those urges were what kept their species alive after all, and ingrained instinct.**_ _ **  
**_

Ruby grabbed the book and started to bash it on the table. "Stop talking dirty book! I don't have filthy instincts!"

Ren grabbed the book from Ruby before saying. "Ruby, this book has no feelings."

Ruby pouted. "So? It's making me look like some sort of freak..."

Ren consoled her. "Listen, everyone's different. The book doesn't define you."

"Yes it does." The voice said. Ren looked up before reading on.

 _ **Yang refused to believe that Ruby didn't want to peek.**_

"Because I don't! Why would I want to look at a boys P-P-P... Privates?!" Ruby was about to say 'Penis' but switched the wording. She couldn't stomach saying those words, especcially after seeing Naruto's in the last story... She shivered after remembering it.

Yang tapped her sister shoulder. "It's simple Ruby, everyone has urges."

"WELL I DON'T!" Ruby yelled.

"First, stop yelling." Blake told Ruby. "Second, you don't know that for sure. You're only 15."

"I just don't-" Ruby was abruptly shut up after Weiss lifted Naruto off of Yang's lap and tossed him on her small frame. Ruby screamed as Naruto's sleeping face was pressed dnaherosuly close to her, their noses touching and her face crimson.

"AH NOT AGAIN!" Ruby yelled as she flt his hands at her sides, and he began hugging her. He sniffed her face and rubbed his cheek against hers, she almost laughed at his whiskers tickaling her face, but squeaked when his knee rubbed between hers and-

"NO NOT THERE!" She yelled as she struggled to push her sister fiance/bun-bun off her. Yang watched the two battle, alebit Naruto was asleep, and felt a wave of jealousy, envy, and something else she had a hard time explaining. Jealousy of Naruto being right on top of her sister when it should have been her. Envy that Ruby was under him... And the last feeling was something along the lines of being rather, aroused at it.

Was that the word she was looking for?

Blake looked over at Weiss. "Was that really necessary?"

Weiss nodded. "It was the only way to shut her up."

"DON'T GRAB ME THERE! YANG HELP!" Ruby yelled as Naruto's hands began going around the sides of her hips, up her ribs, and just barely touching her chest.

Ren shook his head at the scene and began reading again.

 _ **"This is an invasion of privacy, I'm pretty sure that those guys will be super mad at us." Ruby said, though she continued to crawl forward.**_

"If you know that this is wrong why are you still in there?" Jaune asked while throwing his hands at the screen.

 _ **She didn't have a choice, it was a tight air vent, and Yang was pushing her to move forward. She couldn't go back to the sleeping area even if she wanted to at this point.**_

Ruby looked at Yang. "You trapped me in!?"

Yang shrugged. "C'mon, look at the bright side."

Blake crossed her arms. "There's nothing bright to this conversation Yang. Your acting like a pervert."

Yang threw an arm around Blake's shoulder which caused her to flinch. "Why Blake, your mistaken. I'm not a pervert-"

"You are." Ruby pointed out.

"Your as much a pervert as I am so shut it!" Yang yelled while looking back a Blake. "And as for you Blakey, your one to talk considering you read that filth-"

Blake shoved Yang off. "IT'S NOT FILTH! IT"S A UNIQUE WRITING STYLE EXPRESSING EMOTION THROUGH PHYSICAL CONTACT!" She yelled with a burning face of rage... until she realized she was standing up with her clenched fists and realized she had just yelled out what her book's main plot was. Very quietly, she slunked over the couch to hid behind it.

"I rest my case." Yang said with her eyes closed and a grin.

"Hate... You..." Blake hissed.

 _ **"... Nar... I mean, all the guys seemed pretty forgiving to me." Yang covered for her slip up.**_

Ruby gasped. "Yang you can't spy on Naruto naked!"

Yang didn't dare say a word but felt her heart race slightly. Blake perked up a bit when she heard too.

Naruto... In the buff.

The thought caused both girls to let their minds wander along with their faces considering the both of them turned a bit pink. Weiss too shared a pink face as she tried her hardest not to look up at the TV.

Pyrrha tried not to look. And by that she was mentally telling herself not to look but was looking at the screen with all her attention.

"Well... We can't stop reading, or other me..." Yang began while makign a circular motion with one hand to speed things along.

 _ **Ruby turned her head and just stared.**_

 _ **"You want to see Naruto naked. My sister, the pervy pervert who pervs on people." Ruby said to Yang. She could be using this time to sleep, or mentally prepare herself for tomorrow. Instead, she was on a quest for booty with her sister. That wasn't how she wanted or needed to spend her night.**_

 _ **Yang sent her a look that told her it would be best to shut up.**_

 _ **"We could go peek on girls if you want." Yang offered Ruby with a wiggle of her eyebrow, hoping to tease the girl.**_

"Why would we do that? We change in front of eachother all the time. It's not like we haven't seen anything before." Ruby said with her hands crossed. Yang lifted her hand up to add something but held her tounge. She didn't need to scar her sister THAT much today.

Weiss almost shook her head. "I can't beleive you're still on about that."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Ruby's sexuality." Weiss said. Ruby pointed at herself and asked. "What... what about my sexuality?"

Pyrrha placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, there's nothing wrong with loving someone. No matter who he, or _she_ maybe."

Ruby pulled out a paper and drew a quick scribble on it. Pyrrha looked down and saw an almost near identical version to Ruby's weapon Crescent Rose. "The only think I love more than cookies is Cresent Rose... So does that mean I'm a weapon-sexual?"

Pyrrha almost laughed but at the same time wanted to question this girls IQ. "Um, Ruby... It dosen't work like that... Oh what am I talking about?" Pyrrha stopped herself from digging herself a deeper grave. Blake was trying not to laugh with Weiss rubbing the bridge of her nose. Nora looked at Ruby before saying.

"I'm attracted to both electricity... and something that rhymes with it." Nora said while twiddling her fingers. Ren raised an eyebrow at her with Jaune scratching his head.

"Uhhh, is it calories from all the pancakes and syrup you eat?"

 _ **"We're girls, they don't have anything we don't have." Ruby pointed out to Yang deadpan. They were girls, they could literally just walk into the group showers if they wanted to see naked girls. There was no need to sneak for them, seeing as they were also girls. Ruby sighed and started to move forward, before Yang chuckled to herself.**_

 _ **"You've never seen a Hyena Faunus lady naked before then." Yang pointed out with a sly tone.**_

Blake choked on her own spit when she heard that. Yang did not JUST mention that to her 15 year old.

Yang gulped at what she had just said. It looked like Ruby was going to get scarred THAT much today.

Weiss didn't really have much knowledge on the biology on most fauna, so her interests peeked.

Pyrrha didn't know about the Hyena Faunus... Until she remembered a certain time in Mistral where she was at a spa and a woman with hyena spots had come into the sauna with her and removed her towel and... Pyrrha squeaked when she remembered the ladies form. Or rather what the woman was hiding.

Ren already knew what Yang was implying just from the tone in her voice. He really didn't understand where this girl got her humor from.

 _ **Ruby didn't want to know.**_

 _ **She kind of wanted to know.**_

"Yeah so what's the big deal?" Ruby asked, getting annoyed.

Ren looked at Ruby. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked her wearily. He knew of her innocent nature and was sometimes stupified by it. Not enough to make a notion of it because he was best freinds with someone even more childish then Ruby. Alebite Nora wasn't exaclty normal ever since she was struck by lightning that day... Huh, deja vu.

Ruby nodded, and Ren sighed with Yang snickering.

Here it comes!

 _ **"What do Hyena-Faunus have that we don't have, tell me... other than animal traits." Ruby asked with a roll of her eyes, trying to play it off as her being sarcastic, when she really was curious. She did not want Yang to have the victory of knowing that she got to her.**_

 _ **"You've never seen a Hyena at a Zoo before? Let's just say, that some hyena faunus girls have the best of both worlds. Plenty to peek at there... well those with special animal traits." Yang teased Ruby.**_

"THEY HAVE A PENIS!" Ruby yelled with her hands on her face.

Blake nodded. "Sometimes fauna have more than one trait of it's animals."

"Like a fetish for cat toys or a strong attraction to tuna?" Yang teased Blake who frowned at her.

"What kind of other traits does Naruto have besides the ears?" Pyrrha questioned, intrigued by the new mention.

"Nightvision." Weiss spoke.

"Uhhh, don't all faunus have nightvision though?" Jaune asked while rubbing his head.

"Most do, but in Naruto's case that's not all." Blake said to Jaune who nodded. Now more curious.

"He's got super senses. Like tasting, hearing, seeing, feeling." Ruby listed off on her fingers. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune listened with large amounts of awe on their faces.

"And he's sexy." Yang said to them.

All awe dropped from their faces almost instantly.

Ruby leaned over to her sister "Yang, that's not a trait." Ruby whispered.

"Yeah your right, it's a matter of fact." Yang told her.

"As much as I love to chat, can we please go on?" Weiss asked with Ren straightening out the book.

 _ **Ruby turned ruby in the cheeks.**_

 _ **They both stopped when they noticed that they were passing by a few vents, with steam coming through them. Vents on both sides actually, one side leading to the girl's showers, and one side the boy's showers. Ruby and Yang stopped talking, and Yang started to look into the boy's side, trying to find her prize.**_

Pyrrha frowned at this. While she didn't have anything against Yang she heavily disliked the way she was conducting herself just to get Naruto's attention. Peeping to her was not only unethical but just pure childish. "I can't understand why you two are doing this." She said.

"Yang's hard to read. And persuade." Blake told Pyrrha.

 _ **-In the Men's Showers-**_

 _ **'I hate showering with strangers.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the showers with a towel around his waist. He needed to take a shower, with his heat coming up, his body was going to be leaking pheromones greater than ever before. He needed to take the extra shower just to make sure that he didn't have any effect on any faunus women that smelled him.**_

' _Ahhhh, bun-bun's so cute with his little towel.'_ Yang though qith pink cheeks as she got a full scale view of Naruto's chiseled chest and ripped arms. He really knew how to take care of himself without missing a mark.

Blake shared the same look as Yang, although her thoughts started hay wiring since Naruto was so close to being in the buff right before her.

A bathroom break didn't sound so bad to her...

Weiss wouldn't admit it, but Naruto was by far one of the more attractive male faunus she had met. While she had come across some that were good looking by her peers they just never really spurred her as handsome in her mind. Naruto though... was interesting to look at. Almost as if his body told a story. One of hardship and acceptance.

Pyrrha couldn't deny that Naruto wasn't attractive, in her own mind he had the face and body of a model. Before she became a huntress in training she was often scouted out for her radiance and beauty and had often though of becoming a model when she was younger. Naruto had it, she could tell.

Ruby wasn't aroused often, but she was right about now...

 _ **Better safe than sorry in this situation.**_

 _ **"Cheer up! The bonds a man builds with other men while naked are things that should be treasured! Naked skinship is something sacred between allies!" Iron shouted at the TOP of his lungs as if to prove a point.**_

.. that is until she saw Iron shirtless. She made a a great effort not to look disgusted at the sight of Iron's barrel arms and chest that looked unnaturally unholy. Same could be said for Yang, Blake, and Weiss respectively.

 _ **Naruto sighed.**_

 _ **"I completely agree my boy! Truly, nothing builds trust more than losing the ability to hide yourself!" A bosterous voice called out. An older man's voice that Naruto had to admit sounded similar to Albus' voice from that Tits group. Only this one lacked the... insanity and evil in the voice.**_

"Oh." Yang began.

"No..." Ruby finished.

"Not." Weiss added.

"Him." Blake said next.

Pyrhha shuddered too when she heard the all to familiar voice while something in the back of her mind screamed for her to turn her head away.

 _ **A shorter, more portly, man stood and walked into the showers with a towel around his waist. He had a layer of fat around his body, but his arms and legs were muscular. It was only his stomach that had the fat on it. He had well combed hair, and a very well groomed mustache. His eyes were closed, but Naruto still knew who he was.**_

 _ **Peter Port, teacher at Beacon.**_

"Oh no. Gross, gross, gross, gross!" Ruby yelled while sinking back into her seat.

"Hey it's my fave teach! And he's in his birthday suit! Happy birthday Professor Port!" Nora chimed with a gleeful voice.

 _ **Next to him were two men, both of them much taller than he himself was.**_

 _ **The headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin himself, standing with a towel around his waist just like Peter. He had hair that was whited by stress, or age, and wore glasses even into the shower. He was more toned overall that Peter was, but he did have a little bit of extra weight that came with not being as active as he was in his younger years no doubt.**_

"Oz younger, wonder what he was like then?" Yang asked, tryign to make sure the teachers on the screen kept their towels on. When she got out of here she didn't need the memory of her teachers junk embedded in her mind.

"Better, than he is now." Blake said with a growing fear in her voice. While she did see her teachers as role models she had no interest whatsoever in seeing their junk.

Jaune, feeling the awkwardness in the air said. "Guys, maybe you shouldn't watch."

RWBY looked at him. "Why?" Blake asked.

"I... will take my chances." Yang said to Jaune.

 _ **"I'm surprised, most students are sleeping at this time. Could you not sleep?" Ozpin asked as he walked into a shower stall.**_

 _ **"First day jitters?" The final teacher who made an appearance asked as he spoke up. He was the tallest, taller than Ozpin... but he was more lanky than muscular. Tall, long legs... very thin. He had larger glasses, and wild green hair.**_

 _ **"I'm going to go..." Naruto said as he started to walk off.**_

 _ **"Nonsense Mr. Scarlatina! If you have troubles, there is no better place!" Peter spoke as he removed his towel.**_

Several things could've been done to avoid what had just been shown on the overly large plasma screen TV. It should have been turned off. They should have looked away... Alas, none of these things were followed thru.

In the end, was the BIG REAR END of Peter Port.

There was a loud thud, with Blake falling forward and hitting the table with her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Jaune winced at the sound her head made with her forhead cracking the table. Grabbing the remote from the TV he poked her in the sides a few times.

"That's why." He told her.

Blake didn't respond.

Ruby covered her mouth and felt her face turn a different color then what it normally did. That being an unhealthy shade of green. Things were seen from her professor that she wouldn't be able to foget about for as long as she lived. Sitting up she lifted her hand before slapping herself across the face, hard enough to leave a red hand print.

Ren raised an eyebrow at her. Was she into that stuff?

Pyrrha managed to look away before Peter removed his towel, much to team RWBY's (minus Blake) chargin.

Nora didn't look below his belly button but said, "Hey Yang, did you know that a on weekly there's about 3 lightning strikes in the world that hit the same spot?"

Ren didn't say anything but he felt that fact Nora said wasn't correct but it was her trying to distract RWBY from seeing THE REAR END.

Yang was bent over the couch with her butt right next to Jaune's face as she gagged profusely, feeling bile wanting to come up but not. The image shot over her mind and her face was now as green as Iron's uniform.

Weiss was rocking back and forth after seeing something worse then everything she had suffered in her entire life put together. Never would she be able to be in the same room with Peter Port and be able to look at him because all she would see was every hair and wrinkle and-

Weiss groped the side of her eyes. Wishing she could just gouge them out along with her minds vivid memory.

 _ **'I'm dying.' Yang thought as she crawled up into a ball inside of the vents, biting her lip to the point that she was bleeding as she shivered. She had seen too much, right then and there. Thankfully Peter was turned away from her, but she had just seen his large ass. Yang's eyes were widened in horror, and she covered her mouth to try and not vomit in the vent.**_

 _'ME TOO!'_ Yang told herself as Ren patted her on the back.

 _ **Ruby just turned away and covered her mouth.**_

 _ **She had seen way too much as well, more than she had wanted to see. She didn't even want to be here.**_

 _'I'm REALLY wishing I wasn't there! I JUST SAW AN OLD MAN'S PENIS! I'm 15! I SHOULDN'T BE WITNESSING THESE THINGS!'_ Ruby's panicked mind said.

 _ **Naruto palmed his face.**_

 _ **'Somebody is in the vents.' Naruto thought as he looked up towards the vents with a knowing look.**_

"Hopefully you two get out of there." Pyrrha said as Ruby and Yang both groaned.

 _ **Yang and Ruby froze.**_

 _ **"Did he see us?" Ruby furiously whispered to Yang, who had recovered from her state of horror when she realized that Naruto might have noticed them. Yang started to crawl backwards.**_

 _ **"I have super sensative hearing, so I can hear people whispering." Naruto pointed out to Peter, and to the two people in the vents. He didn't know who they were, but he had heard them starting to crawl away. That meant it would be safe to have a quick shower now, and be done with it so that he could go to sleep.**_

 _ **'Rabbit ears, duh.' Ruby thought as she palmed her own forehead.**_

"Should've drilled a hole." Yang muttered. "Couldn't try that instead?"

"And get an even closer look at," Weiss shuddered. "No thank you. Wait, why am I saying this? You shouldn't be peeping on boys in the first place!"

"You've never wanted to look at a boy naked?" Yang asked. They were all growing up and had these urges. If Weiss didn't then that would give Yang two ideas. 1, she was a lesbian and didn't really fancy boys. 2, she was asexual and didn't really feel much need for sexual attraction of any kind.

"No not really come to think of it. You, Ruby, and Blake maybe. Not me." Weiss said. She didn't have to or WANT to share information like that. Sure they usually had their girl talks behind closed door, and sure she felt comfortable with Pyrrha and Nora. Ren, maybe someday. Not Jaune though. She didn't need to be giving him any ideas.

"Are you a lesbian?" Yang asked suddenly. "Because it's cool-"

"Yang... If you like your teeth I suggest you zip it." Weiss growled. Suddenly she felt something jab her back from the couch. Reaching in the cushion she pulled out a small tube and read it.

'FAST DRYING SUPER ULTRA MIGHTY GLUE'

Weiss gained a twinkle in her eye.

 _ **How could she forget?**_

 _ **"I see, as much as I wish it wasn't so, racism is still a serious issue. Don't worry though, my teaching staff is professional-" Ozpin started to say to Naruto.**_

 _ **"I once caught a fish THIS big."**_

"I ONCE ATE A FISH THIS **BURRRRRRP!** " Nora fell back and laughed as the entire 2 liter soda she drank come back with a force. Ren, Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune held their noses as they waved their hands in front of their faces. Sometimes burps had an unruly stench to them and Nora had just blown one off like a fog horn.

Ruby shook her head. "GROSS."

 _ **...**_

 _ **"... They don't treat faunus students any different." Ozpin changed what he was saying when he caught a glance of Peter entertaining Iron by holding his arms out as far as they could go. He palmed his face, though he was surely amused, as he shook his head. He knew that some students had troubles accepting those from other races, but being willing to not judge other species was something he expected out of his teachers.**_

 _ **It was a requirement for the job, the ability to teach all equally without letting a foolish sense of racism overpower their desire to teach the next generation of defenders.**_

Ruby. His ideology could almost vanquish all hate they had in the world. The world truly needed more people like Ozpin. If only.

Pyrrha nodded too. She had the same thoughts with Oz on that topic.

"It's awful." Ren began getting their attention. "Did Naruto, go through anything?"

Yang scratched her head. "What do you mean?" With the attention diverted, Weiss got the tube and took the cap off. She looked down at Blake who was still passed out over the table with her butt sticking up. Weiss dabbed a little on Blake's left side of her butt before squirting just a bit on the right side, directly on her butt cheek. She knew Yang enough that she wouldn't pass up this opportunity to give Yang a good 'wake up call'.

"Bullying?" Ren asked.

"He has, why?" Yang asked.

"Because I don't know what they do that." Ren said. "The ones who pick and tease others for being different, are usually the ones that need help."

"Yeah... I can agree to that." Jaune said.

 _ **"Naruto! Let us have a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest!" Iron called out to Naruto, and both Peter and Oobleck seemed interested.**_

"I can already read the 'Daily Beacon' paper. _'2 Students found dead in boys locker room.'_ " Yang said with her hands outstretched to make a headline gesture.

"I hope he'll be okay." Ruby said since she didn't want to see Naruto hurt... even though the likelihood of him dying this early in the story was unlikely.

 _ **"I would be willing to join in the contest." Oobleck commented.**_

Weiss palmed her face. How could a seasoned hunter act this dimwitted? Why did all the male teachers have the same basic thought process of a 12 year old?

 _ **"Jolly good fun!" Peter announced, and Naruto palmed his face, before he looked towards Iron, keeping his eyes above the belly button region.**_

"JOLLY!" Nora said rather boldly.

 _ **"Sure." Naruto said dully, and everyone other than Ozpin took a deep breath. Then they started to all hold their breath in one big go.**_

 _ **Silence.**_

Some of the teens sitting by the tv all gained a worried glance. While they knew of the teachers dexterity they still knew, and had a pretty good feeling their prides would cost them big. It was fact.

 _ **Naruto enjoyed it as he started to wash himself off without having to hear the others shouting and creating noise. Peter, at 41 seconds, was the first that was forced to take a deep breath as he grabbed his chest. Naruto was still showering while that was going on, and he folded his ears down so that he could shampoo his hair without getting suds in them.**_

"41 seconds! I bet no one can beat that!" Nora cheered her teacher on.

"Nora, Port already lost the moment he came back up." Ren explained lightly.

"He won in my mind." Nora rebuttled.

"Ooookay." Ren drawled out.

 _ **Iron was the next to go, at 55 seconds... followed by Oobleck at 1 minute 31 seconds.**_

"Hmmm, wonder how long Naru can hold his breath for... Is Blake still out?" Yang asked while taking note that her partner was still out... and had her butt sticking straight out for any unexpected vistitors.

Yang gained an evil smirk.

 _ **Naruto wasn't even paying attention to them anymore as he barely noticed the lack of oxygen. Rabbits were among the animals that could survive with lower levels of oxygen, and had amazing lung capacity. He didn't have the lung of a rabbit, but the amazing lung capacity did carry over to him as well. He could hold his breath for lengthy periods of time, if he had to, without taking a breath... as long as he caught his breath before he started holding it.**_

"Geeze he's been under a long time." Ruby said. "What- how can he do that?"

"Well that's neat. Why couldn't I be born with cool abilities?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, you should be happy just the way you are." Pyrrha told him.

"What? I am, and I get the fauna get pushed around but how's that any different with Cardin and his crew?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha could somewhat agree to that.

Weiss was a bit astounded at Naruto's reslience to holding his breath. He had already put a few of Atla's greatest to shame because one of their main training was to hold their breath while carrying a stone in deep water... and so far Naruto had gone above and beyond that.

Blake started to wobble up, trying to awaken. Yang reared her hand back and said. "Wakey wakey sleepy Blakey."

And whip.

 _ **You always needed to take a good breath before holding it in after all.**_

SMACK!

Everyone jumped at the sound of the slap along with the yelp heard. Looking over to the two huntresses some things were... Off. Aside from a blushing Blake to a Yang grinning ear to ear, then forming a panicked look. Things were looking up for Weiss.

"What the- get your hand off my butt!" Blake yelled.

"What're you, get your butt off my hand!" Yang shouted while rearing her arm back and yanking Blake off the ground... giving her a pants wedgie. Blake seethed in pain as her feet left the floor and Yang held ehr above her head. She then used her other hand to grab the other side of Blake's hips to push her off... and then noticed her hand stopped along Blake's behind. She felt something goey and made a grossed out face.

"What's this white goop on your butt?" Yang asked while trying to pull her hands free from Blake's ass.

"I DON'T KNOW JUST LET GO!" Blake shouted in rage at having Yang grope her behind.

"You know, this isn't just a good bonding expirence butt," Yang gave Blake's booty cheeks a quick squeeze, "you know how to rock these bellabooty chongas."

"ARRHHH!" Blake fumed with a roar and whirled around, trying to choke out the blonde but was having a hard time trying to catch her. Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune looked at the two with the utmost 'out of paitence' faces.

Pyrrha said, "Ummm, should we help?"

Weiss shook her head. "Nope. They can stick around until the chapter ends.

Nora said, "Bad joke."

 _ **Though, some humans did come close to his casual levels of breath holding through sheer training.**_

 _ **"It's been nearly 5 minutes, doesn't he need to breath?" Peter whispered to Iron.**_

"5 minutes! WOW!" Nora exclaimed while stepping back from a dust cloud that held Blake and Yang fighting passed by.

 _ **Iron was surprised as well.**_

 _ **"I didn't know you could hold your breath for so long. You win, hands down." Iron stated to Naruto, who for the first time noticed that they had all lost the little contest. "Then again, I've never seen you hold your breath." Iron pointed out, and Naruto shrugged as he started to wrap his towel back around his waist.**_

Ruby's breath hitched.  
Weiss felt something twitch in her stomach.

Yang stopped just for Blake to start trying to escape herself by trying to walk forward and drag Yang. "Ah man we missed bun bun's BUNS!"

Blake held her breath and pushed one last time harder then she could-

RIIIIPPPPP

Blake flew forward with Yang flying back as her hands were... white. Yang looked down at her hands and saw it was Blake's pants/shorts. They had ripped and... Yang looked up to see a butt. Not just any butt. Blake's.

She couldn't say why, but she felt that Blake's panty choices really put the rest of her teams to shame.

Ren and Jaune both looked away from the dark purple thong butt that Blake chose to wear that day. Not a bad choice to wear if you were wanting to impress you date. Bad choice if your pants ripped in front of everyone. Blake flipped over on her butt and with her face scarlet, she pointed at Yang.

"You're... Dead." She uttered to Yang who was trying to take the shorts off her hands. She looked at the TV and frowned.

No show this chapter... Bummer.

 _ **"I'm done." Naruto said as he started his way out of the bathroom.**_

 _ **He would rather not spend a lot of time talking with naked men, or naked anyone for that matter. It was awkward for him either way.**_

 _ **Time to get some sleep.**_

 _ **There was an important test tomorrow, and not only did he want to make sure that he was ready for it. He wanted to make sure that he got it finished as quickly as he could. The quicker he got his test finished, the quicker that he could find something cinnamon related to eat. Naruto got himself dressed him pajamas when he left the shower, and he noticed a slightly sweaty Yang and Ruby when he walked out of the men's bathroom.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **He didn't want to know.**_

"Alright, Blake go to the bathroom." Weiss pointed to Blake who growled at her.

"If there's a pair of new shorts then I'll go." She said to her not too nicely.

"No, but there's some furnishings in there that can be used as clothing." Weiss said as she looked at the book.

Weiss saw Ren hand the book to the next reader, that being Pyrrha.

Only so many chapters left to go.

Ruby shivered as Blake got up to get some new shorts on with Weiss smirking a bit at seeing her prank get them. Ruby because of the amount of BUTT's she had seen today. Sure she had seen Blake's nude body on multiple occasions but Port's drew a line today.

Too bad this was only the beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: What's this? A second chapter has appeared!?**_

 _ **I remember saying I was going to write a longer authors note but since I can't think of a good topic I'll just reiterate a disclaimer**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto the New moon rabbit and RWBY have their respectable owners being FTDS and Rooster Teeth in that consecutive order**_

* * *

Blake had returned with a new skirt on, made from drapes in the bathroom (don't ask). She sat next to Yang with a dark aura to her. Yang had still yet to remove the ripped shorts fro her hands, until she used her aura to incinerate them with her semblance.

Blake wasn't offended at the fact she was using a curtain to conceal her behind, but the fact she and Yang were still both acting like this. They were both adults since they were huntresses in training and yet they were still acting up to their own antics.

Pyrrha cleared her throat and begun.

 _ **Naruto did not expect to be offended on a personal level first thing waking up.**_

Yang laughed a bit. She wasn't exactly a morning person either. Then again, neither was Weiss... Or Blake... And Ruby.

Scratch that, her entire team weren't morning people. Mornings for her were a rush since 78% of her morning was her hair, 10% was choosing her outfit to wear, 9% was her personal hygiene, and the last 3% was her making sure she had all her ammo with her. Weiss

 _ **'That is annoying.' Naruto thought with a dismissive tone in his mind. It was the morning after the entire first year student body slept in the same room together, and they had only hours before they could take their test that would decide their teams... or kill them trying. A rare few deaths were not unexpected during a Huntsmen Academy test after all. Naruto knew some people, they weren't friends of course, that had lived close to his family house, who had lost family to both Beacon, and Atlas tests.**_

Jaune gulped at hearing that. He was one of the few to survive of the first test. He didn't hear if anyone had died or not but he was one of the lucky few. Without aura that is. He could've broken his neck falling, been caught in the beak of a Nevemore, or get impaled by Pyrrha's weapon if she had been a few inches off.

 _ **Tests were just as dangerous as the academy classes themselves, which could sometimes end up being dangerous.**_

"Dangers fun. Just like the snap when you break a leg." Nora said in a sing along voice, alerting the others with mixed reactions ranging from fear to wincing.

The rest of the members within the room would make sure to keep their distance from Nora after hearing that...

 _ **His problem was with the tall, lanky, blond haired and blue eyed boy that he was staring at. The boy didn't have the body language of a warrior, if anything, he had the body type of somebody who simply went camping a lot. Guy lacked warrior-muscle, and had muscle that was more leaned towards manual labor instead. He was wearing a black jacket with an orange inside, with ripped jeans... and on the front of his jacket was a white bunny head.**_

Yang cupped her hands over her mouth. "OH! Shots fired Jaune!"

Jaune threw his hands in the air. "Who cares what he thinks. You barely wear anything when you sleep, and Blake-" Jaune felt a hand grasp the back of his hood. He turned his head and felt himself break out in a cold sweat when he found himself being stared down by an angry Blake.

"Watch what you say Arc." She spat.

Jaune nodded. "I-I'm sorry but I-I'm just tired of people dissing my pj's. Onsie's rock." He said defiantly.

Weiss shook her head. "No they don't."

Yang nodded. "Bad fashion."

Blake added. "Bunny ears only attract bullies, not chicks."

Ruby said next. "It's just... They are cute but... Kinda not."

Jaune felt ashamed. "Fine, I'm burning those when I get back. They were scratchy anyways." He even agreed with himself as he remembered some nights the onsie was itchy in places. Not to mention they were hot as hell duing some nights

 _ **It was offensive.**_

"OKAY I GET IT!" Jaune yelled at the book.

Yang stepped up. "Dude... It's just a book."

"This book is offending me! It's offending my-" Jaune was promptly shut up as he was yanked down to the couch by Nora and had a pancake shoved in his mouth... wait, warm flapjacks!? He looked at her and noticed that next to the mini fridge was a flat-top grill... with a mountain of steaming pancakes.

Everyone looked at the grill with one question on their mind.

"When did that get here?" Weiss asked suspiciously with a almost nervous glance.

Nora swallowed a big gulp. "I don't know but there's an endless spell on the pancakes!" Nora said as she took a bite of one and watched as the pancake she took a bite out of grew back.

Pyrrha didn't commet on the matter but could feel Ren's shame on his partner's gluttonous appetite take effect.

 _ **"Oh, a fellow fan of Pumpkin Petes, I wonder what ever happened to my jacket?" Iron wondered out loud as he noticed the blond boy putting white armor over his jacket.**_

 _ **Naruto glanced at Iron.**_

 _ **"Didn't you rip it?" Naruto asked with a roll of his eyes. Clothes like that weren't durable enough to handle Iron's body. They ripped far too easily for somebody of his bulk to wear into combat.**_

 _ **It was civilian clothes, not warrior clothes.**_

 _ **Naruto opened up his locker to place his pajamas into it, but the second he opened it up, he could see flowers right in his face. Attached to the flowers was a letter with his name on it, being curious, he reached out and took the letter.**_

"Ohhhh, looks like we'er about to hear some loving poetry from out little Yang." Weiss boasted as Yang covered her face with her hand to conceal the blush.

 _ **"Love letter... no doubt from Yang." Iron spoke after a moment.**_

Both team laughed with Iron at his logic. Which was a simple sentence and not even hard to solve. Yang felt a bit nervous that they were going to hear a love letter that she wrote to a boy... A love letter she wrote.

She really hoped there wasn't anything _TOO_ revealing inside.

 _ **Who else?**_

 _ **"Dear Naruto, I love you. Go out with me, and lets get this relationship kicked off with a Yang. Forever in love with you, your dear Yang." Naruto read out loud, before he snorted when he got the pun that Yang had made. He covered his mouth and let loose a small amount of laughes at the stupid pun. "With a Yang... That's good." Naruto said to himself, before he glared at Iron.**_

Yang almost squealed like a girl. Naruto laughed at her pun!?

Ruby's jaw hung open. "He liked her pun?"

Weiss was shaking her head in slight disbelief. "Well, it was bound to happen eventually."

Blake added. "What, a soul actually finding her sense of humor bearable."

 _ **He wondered how Yang got into his locker? Oh right, the giant bulk of muscle standing next to him was trying to hook him up.**_

 _'THANK YOU IRON!'_ Yang gushed in her mind.

 _ **-Nearby-**_

 _ **'The hell is wrong with this girl?' A black haired beauty thought to herself as she moved away from Yang, if she guessed right, giggling to herself like she had won the lotterly. She had just heard the giant man say her name after all. The black haired girl was close to the same height as Naruto, with wavy long black hair, and bright yellow eyes on her olive-peach skin color. She wore a white sleevless top that showed her stomach, with a tiny little black coat around her back, and short white shorts, with black and purple stockings.**_

"Kay, so let's see how Blakey fairs now that she's been introduced." Yang said to herself.

 _ **She was disturbed by the fact that this Yang girl was so... well, it was actually kind of romantic when she thought about it.**_

Yang put a hand over her heart. "Oh thanks Blake, I try to be romantic." She said while rubbing Naruto's head as he snoozed.

Blake flipped her off.

 _ **Human and Faunus, getting together and crossing the borders of species to reach a forbidden love on the other side of social norms. It was quite the romantic story if she did say so herself.**_

Blake smiled a bit after hearing that. It was true. Seeing two so different yet together that was normally seen as forbidden was a truly romantic sight to behold.

 _ **"He likes puns... Did you hear that Ruby... he laughed at my pun?!" Yang gushed to Ruby, who groaned.**_

Ruby along with her other self, groaned as well. "I think you're taking this a bit far."

Yang looked at her sister. "But you were just-"

Ruby held her hand up. "Yeah, I was shocked. But it's not that big a deal."

Yang huffed. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine.

 _ **She needed to stop this.**_

 _ **"Yang, no."**_

 _ **"This is perfect. I'm going to have to make a whole bunch of new puns! I'm going to punch right through his sense of humor, and take down the wall around his heart with humor!" Yang excitedly exclaimed. Now she had a better plan than just flowers that translated to show love, now she could make him laugh with her jokes!**_

Jaune and Ren both groaned in defeat. They had to endure her puns on a daily bases. But now that Yang was chasing some boy they were going to have to hear even more of it?

This was going to suck just as bad as the time the both accidentally locked themselves in the closet...

Long story for another time.

 _ **She would impress him with her humor, and win him over by appealling to his punny sense of humor!**_

 _ **"Yang, stop, your being stupid."**_

 _ **"I'll knock his socks off with my awesome style of puntastic comedy!" Yang declared as she started to try and come up with some puns off the top of her head.**_

Weiss held a finger up. "If you're going to get together with him you're going to need a better strategy."

Blake nodded. "Like not trying to be funny."

Yang held her hands up to bother her teammates. "Listen, I'm not trying, I am. Second, you," She pointed to Weiss. "Of all people shouldn't be giving me dating advice when you've never been on one."

Weiss crossed her arms. "At least I'm trying to help."

Yang nodded. "And I appreciate it, but I have to give it a shot. Right?"

Weiss finally submitted and nodded.

 _ **'She's gone, we lost her.' Ruby thought to herself, hands covering her face with how her sister had fallen to the stupid side so easily today. It wasn't even 10:00 and Yang was already being dumb. Love really did make a person act strange, stupid, or sometimes just different.**_

"Well thanks Rubes." Yang deadpaned.

 _ **Yang was going to ruin her own chances at this right.**_

 _ **"Hello, I'm Blake." Blake introduced herself to Naruto as she walked towards him. She raised her hand up and smiled to him lightly. She wasn't usually outgoing, but seeing as Naruto seemed to be the only level headed person she had seen so far, she wanted to try and see how teaming up with him would go. She would rather get him, than say, the blonde girl that was raving on about her poor sense of humor, trying to make it sound grand in nature.e**_

Yang turned her head to Blake and had an all too scary smile. "So... what do you want written on your grave?"

Blake blinked. What?

Yang held her hand up. "Don't think just because we've changed stories that it means we haven't forgotten your history."

Jaune and his team blinked.

What?

"History?" Nora asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, my hubby popped her cherry." Yang said offhandedy.

The reactions from them ranged far and wide. Both sides actually.

Blake had a moment to realize what Yang said before her face lit up and her hands began shaking. She made an unatural girlish 'eep' after Yang had just spilled some beans. She looked like a mixture of murdering someone to wanting to climb under a rock.

Ren and Jaune coughed while looking away from the two. Feeling that if they engaged in the conversation it would be their heads on a platter. They were smart enough.

Pyrrha and Nora looked slightly surrpsied but at the same time not. Pyrrha held a blush while Nora made a 'O' motion with her mouth.

Ruby hit Yang hard enough to make her go a few inches. "Yang! Stop talking like that!"

"What's there to be ashamed about?" Yang asked. "Blake lost hers to him!" She pointed at the sleeping Naruto and pulled his shirt up to show his six pack. All the girls gave a blush, looked away, or a wolf whistle courtesy of Nora. "Mr. Sexy hunk bunny who actually cares about our feelings and not just our tits or ass. This was a big improvement then any of your other boyfriends."

Blake opened her mouth. "First of all I haven't had any other boyfreinds, second I don't want to hear anymore of this!" She said as Pyrrha quickly went off to where she was.

 _ **She blinked when Naruto took a subconscious step back from her, as if he didn't even realize it himself that he stepped away from her.**_

Blake felt her ears droop sadly. "Oh wait.. I forgot."

Jaune looked at Blake. "Wait what's wrong?"

Yang had a sad smile. "I forgot this isn't Naruto the Y."

Pyrrha made a strange face. "Naruto the Y? Why such a strange name?"

Yang then held her hand up and made a Y with her two fingers. "Imagine two lines, then becoming one-" She then closed the two together. "This was because he was a fusion of his parents."

Jaune scratched his head. "Yeah, that because he's from his parents."

Yang shook her head. Weiss then said. "No, he's literally both his parents fused together."

Ren sat back for a bit with Pyrrha a bit awed at hearing that. This was all getting weird. "So, you're telling us Naruto was two people at one point?"

RWBY nodded.

"That's Cool." Nora said. She looked at Ren and said, "Wanna fuse?"

Ren, laughing a bit rubbed her head. "Maybe another time."

Blake felt her cheeks heat up a bit at hearing the word fuse.

Jaune then said, "Why is Naurto afraid of Blake though?"

Blake then said. "Because I'm a cat fauna and Narut's a bunny fauna."

Jaune still didn't get it. "So?"

Weiss looked at Jaune and said. "Bunny's hunt Rabbits... Or rabbits are their prey."

Pyrrha looked at the book before reading on.

 _ **'Cat...' Naruto thought for a brief moment as he recoiled away from Blake, before he regained his calm. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you Blake. I better get going." Naruto introduced himself as well, and then promptly tried to avoid Blake in one clear statement. Naruto blinked when he saw that Iron was walking away on his hands, no doubt trying to challenge himself to see if he could run to the meeting point on his hands.**_

 _ **Blake sweatdropped.**_

 _ **'He's even worse than me about social interactions.' Blake thought with a few blinks of surprise, before she shrugged her shoulders and turned around. "Well, I'll see you later. I wish you luck during the test." Blake stated quickly herself.**_

Yang blew a breath. "Well that couldn't have gone any worse."

Blake nodded. That was bad. She knew Naruto was afraid and she didn't want that from him. She knew of his rather introverted nature and wished she could've made the first move before Yang. SO she could fill that void in her heart that Adam left when he... she shook her head.

She didn't need to remember the bruises he left her.

 _ **She could tell when she was making somebody uncomfortable, though she blamed it on the guy's shy rabbit nature... and some kind of unconscious phobia?**_

 _ **She didn't know.**_

 _ **'She was very pretty.' Naruto noted as he waved Blake off. He had to admit, Blake was a very attractive girl. Easily on level with Yang, and his own sisters, when it came to how pretty she was. While Yang had the "I'm Hot and You Know It" aura about her, this Blake had the "I'm Seductive, Dangerous, and Mysterious, Chase Me" aura about her that made her seem even more beautiful than hot.**_

Yang looked appalled.

Blake blushed heavily while feeling her cheeks light up pink as she had a sweet smile on her face. While she wasn't normally complimented she was still flattered that Naruto had the decency to call her attractive. This thought process was cut off though when she heard a few knuckles being cracked. Looking to her left she saw Yang cracking her knuckles while frowning.

"Don't get any ideas _kitten_." She spat out with Blake nodding.

Pyrrha then read.

 _ **"He smelled good." Blake muttered to herself with slightly red cheeks. It had taken a moment, but her body was registering something off.**_

"Okay what?" Jaune said with Ren looking at Blake. Blake in her defense had enough time to jump back from Yang.

"I couldn't help it?" Blake said trying to make sure she didn't get her face pounded in. Yang took a step closer.

Then Pyrrha got up and said firmly. "Let's take a note that the longer we stay, the less chance we'll have of leaving."

Blake and Yang thought about it, before nodding and sitting back down. Though Yang was unhappy about Blake's cat like traits. She wouldn't make a meal out of Naruto... Only she was allowed to do that. And same for him to her!

 _ **He had a very attractive smell about him, something that just made her want to pounce on him.**_

Yang looked at Blake. "The only pouncing being done her is with me and him!" She pointed at Nauto.

 _ **Blake stopped when she noticed Ruby on top of Yang, holding the girl back with a headlock, using her entire body to try and choke Yang. Blake continued to walk by.**_

 _ **"Yang, stop being jealous!"**_

Ruby palmed her face. "Yang's got jealousy issues."

"Do not." Yang deflected.

"I sense jealousy." Ren added.

"Shut it Ren." Yang said to Ren. Ren nodded while looking at the way Yang was acting. He knew what jealousy was since Nora had her, moments of it. A good way of describing what she was like when she was jealous was comparing a lightning tornado typhoon with some flames spewing out of it. There were girls who hit on him in the past and Nora was there to hit on them... Physically.

She didn't like competition.

 _ **'I don't want to know... Wait, why the hell is a boy faunus in heat?' Blake stopped when she realized what the smell was. She turned around and looked back towards Naruto, with confusion in her eyes. She could clearly smell the scent coming off of him, it was delicious and made her want to chase him. It had taken her a moment to figure out why, but now she was realizing what was going on.**_

Everyone looked at Blake and she said, "I don't have those insticts now. They're there but, I can control it." She added. "I'm not some animal."

 _ **She was also confused about why the hell a male was going through a heat cycle, when that made no sense.**_

"Cause Naru's a gender mix up. So, does this mean he can have periods?" Yang asked with a sudden interest. For her, her periods, or "AUNT FLOW" as Ruby called them since she had her first period when she was thirteen. Yang felt even better to be with Naruto because now they could possibly share something together.

Blake thought for a second and couldn't argue with it.

Weiss couldn't believe she was listening to her one partner ask if her boyfriend/lover/husband could endure menstruation.

 _ **Blake turned around and started to walk after Naruto, a hunger for answers in her eyes. Did she make a mistake and think of Naruto as a boy, he clearly had the muscles to pass for one, when he was a girl... or did he just have powerful pheromones that acted as if they were coming off of an animal in heat.**_

"No funny business." Yang said as she made a cutting motion with her finger across her neck to Blake.

 _ **She wanted answers.**_

 _ **"Where did that guy go?" Naruto muttered to himself when he looked around for Iron, and he felt a hand on his wrist. He was startled and looked around, seeing Blake again, only this time she was looking at him with more of an intense stare than before.**_

Blake began sweating.

She had a tendency to be... nosey. And when she was nosey she tended to be... rather confrontational to the point the conversation became awkward.

She hoped the conversation wouldn't be too awkward.

 _ **Blake stared right into his eyes.**_

 _ **"Can we go somewhere private and talk? I have something I'd like to ask you." Blake asked, hoping that she would be able to get the answer to sate her curiousity. "... Like why do you smell like you're in heat?" Blake whispered lower than before.**_

Weiss stood up, "Okay Blake, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Blake looked appalled; did Weiss just snap at her for asking Naruto a rather touchy question?

Yang was shocked at Weiss's defense of Naruto.

Weiss said, "You're so insensitive. Do you know how to talk to people?" Blake raised her hand. "Don't talk! I'm sick of your noseyness!"

"Sorry but when a guy has something that usually happens with females-"

"That was the last story this is the new one!"

Blake stood up. "You're just as nosey if not nosier. Remember when Sun ran off the boat and you accused him of being a thief?"

Nora stood up. "STOP IT!"

The room became dead silent as the orange haired girl had made all arguing stop in the room... then she suddenly said.

"I have to go wee-wee!" She then ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door. Blake and Weiss said nothing as they stared at the door, hearing nothing then the sound of Nora doing her business. When she was done the toilet flushed and she came out with a piece of toilet paper attached to her foot and said. "Can you guys please stop? I'm really wanting to go home but we can't if we don't finish the book."

Ren nodded. "Nora's right. Let's cast aside the differences and move on. We'll finish this."

 _ **Naruto's face turned cherry red, almost instantly as he pulled away from Blake, turned around, and started to walk away as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself.**_

 _ **Blake would have chased after Naruto, but Yang passed by her and roughly shoved her shoulder into her own shoulder. Blake's shoulder hit the lockers, and she winced when she saw the shoulder indent in the locker.**_

 _ **'Sorry.' Ruby mouthed to Blake, not saying a word, as she and Yang passed by her. Blake rubbed her shoulder with a confused look for a moment.**_

 _ **Yang's eyes said something different.**_

 _ **'Do that again, I dare you.' Yang's eyes spoke for her as she gazed at Blake as she walked forward. She had seen how uncomfortable Blake had made Naruto, and though she did not hear what Blake had asked Naruto, she had seen Blake grab Naruto's wrist against his will... and his reaction to whatever she had said. Obviously, she had said something that Naruto seriously did not enjoy.**_

Blake wanted to smack herself. There went her chances of being with Naruto in this story. He must think she was some sort of freak.

 _ **Blake sighed to herself.**_

 _ **'I was just trying to help him. Though, Heat is a sensative subject.' Blake thought with a small awkward blush of her own.**_

"Help him how Blakey because unless I say jump in, you're not invited to our slumber parties." Yang said to Blake.

Ruby jumped up. "I love slumber parties!"

Pyrrha blushed a bit and said. "Ruby, at those kind of slumber parties... there's not much sleeping."

Ruby thought for a second before she stuck her tongue out. "GROSS YANG!"

 _ **Heat was something Faunus who were close to each other could talk about. It was something that some faunus joked about, but only with those they had a close bond to. It was a serious, and embarassing, subject for them. She could understand why Naruto reacted though, she had never heard of a male going into heat before. She didn't know how it would even work. She could smell the raise in sex pheromones, but did his sperm count increase as well to match his state?**_

Weiss gulped. "Your... informed."

 _ **She was both curious, and she wanted to know if he was able to control himself properly, seeing as his hormones would be pretty out of balance at the moment.**_

 _ **Blake blushed.**_

 ** _She owed Naruto an apology, she would have hated it if somebody asked her if she went into heat to her face like that. She didn't consider his feelings, only her own curiousity. She could understand why Yang was angry with her. It wasn't out of jealousy, it was a little out of jealousy, but instead it was mostly because Yang had seen how Blake had made Naruto react._**

 _ **She would worry about it after the test.**_

Ruby then said, "Back to what Nora had to say, we'll only finish this if we do it together." She put her hand on the book.

Jaune then put his hand on her's. "Together."

Yang looked at the pair before shrugging her shoulders. "Together."

Weiss sighed, then put her hand down on the brawlers. "Together."

Blake hesitated... before promptly putting her's on Weiss and smiling a bit. "Together."

Pyrra added hers. "Together."

Ren and Nora put there's on top of eachothers with Ren's on top of Noras. And they said simultaneity. "Together."

And with that they threw their hands in the air, determined to not let their differences cast them apart.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN:Not one, not two, but three chapters in one day?! Don't you all feel lucky? Well do ya?**_

 _ **Anyway, Naruto THE new moon rabbit belongs to blah blah and RWBY belongs to blah blah, details below.**_

* * *

Ruby was first to read and began the first sentence as her team listened.

 **Can't _forget to eat something, don't want to take a test on an empty stomach.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked with a few pieces of fruit in his hands. Iron, in all of his... brilliance had decided that he would just eat raw eggs for his breakfast. He did it all the time, so Naruto just rolled with it. Iron's diet was protein, protein, fiber, protein, and an extra serving of protein._**

Ruby stuck her toungue out after reading that. If there was one thing that was undesirable to her it was gooey, sour, bitter substances. The raw egg fit the form so perfectly to that.

Jaune was a bit grossed out too in fact. While he had a bit of a strogn body, it wasn't a fighters body. He wanted to bulk up for the intitation and had only managed to get a bit leaner, but not toned. He wanted to learn from the professionals but their diet plans were a bit too out there for him. Raw eggs, protein shakes, and sticking to a several thousand calorie diet per day just wasn't for him. He'd rather build it by getting the crap beat out of him.

Yang didn't like they way Naruto ate raw eggs but who was she to complain? She wanted to kill people on a regular basis for even trying to touch her hair.

Blake made no comment about it considering she would eat raw fish on any given day.

Nora didn't hold much opinion of it since Ren drank a disgusting herbal drink that looked like a mixture of moss and swamp stuff and tasted like the bottom of a Grimm's foot.

Pyrrha knew of how hard trainers took it upon themselves to stay active, but to keep an active lifestyle you had to eat right. She had tried raw eggs once. Never again. She'd rather stick to eating chicken or leaner meats such as fish. Cooked that is. She wasn't nearly as adventurous as Blake was.

 ** _Muscles came from somewhere._**

 ** _"I can not understand how you can eat that." Iron questioned._**

"Maybe because some of us don't want salmonella?" Weiss said with Ruby laughing.

"Salmonella's a myth. I can eat raw cookie dough all the time. Never gotten it." Ruby boasted a bit.

Blake looked at Ruby then said. "Some people's immune system's are stronger than others... or there's dumb luck."

Ruby thought about it before shrugging her shoulders. Wouldn't stop her from enjoying gods heavenly gift known as cookie dough.

 ** _He then proceeded to crack and egg open and pour it into his mouth, before swallowing it. Naruto gagged a little at the display, he was used to it, but still found it disgusting._**

Ruby found herself gagging at watching the massive man of green eat the egg like a slushie.

 ** _"That's gross." Ruby pointed out as she jumped on top of Iron's shoulder, standing on top of him as she road him to their destination. She had come out of nowhere, and was enjoying where she was standing. She was taller than everyone else around on top of Iron, though she was watching him shove eggs into his mouth_** ** _._**

Yang looked at Ruby quizzicaly. "Uhhh sis. It's not really polite to ride random dudes."

"C'mon Yang, we know Iron enough and I think he'd let you ride him too." Ruby said with Yang being silent at first. Then bursting out laughing. Ren and Weiss both rolled their eyes as Pyrrha sat back with her cheeks getting a pink tint. She didn't admit it but the image popped in her mind, and made her gag.

"Sorry sis, but I think I'll leave that to Naru. You can keep Iron though, he might be a bit big though..." Yang said while Ruby paused for a moment and gave Yang a glare with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hate. You." She said cutely.

 ** _She never wanted to be in a room with him when he farted, that would just be the worst kind of fart she could ever imagine._**

 ** _"This is a protein rich breakfast that a MAN should always enjoy!" Iron declared with a prideful smile as he finished off his last egg._**

Weiss was disgusted at Iron's lack of tablemanners even though he wasn't at a table. Just walking with Ruby on his shoulders as he ate the raw eggs like a coin to a meter.

 ** _Yang walked up next to Naruto with a raised eyebrow._**

 ** _"Not even I do that, and I can eat pretty much anything..." Yang deadpanned as she looked up at Iron. She couldn't believe that he was doing what he was doing. She had already gotten a bag of chips from a vending machine, and a soda, for her own small breakfast. She didn't really have much time to eat, she had been in a hurry. She had to get dressed as quickly as possible to catch up to Naruto._**

Yang nodded along. Sometimes there were days her hair took much time out of getting ready and breakfast was usually what she could grab on the go. Mainly junkfood though since healthier items were in the cafeteria, and her classes had a few vending machines between them and the dorm.

 ** _She wanted to walk with him, Iron, and Ruby to the cliff where they would be taking their test together no doubt._**

 ** _Naruto took a bite of his breakfast._**

 ** _Ruby's lips puckered up when she saw what he took a bite of, and her pucker had a wince included when she imagined taking a bite of what he did. She made a high pitched squeeling noise, as a shiver went up her spine._**

 ** _"Did you just straight up, take a bite of a lemon?" Yang questioned when she looked to see a full lemon that now had a bite taken out of it._**

Everyones lips somehow got dryer when they saw the blond eat a lemon like an apple.

"Eh?" Jaune said. "How has face not get sucked in?"

Yang shook her head. "Dude, don't ask me."

Blake didn't really understand what made Naruto... tick. His stomach must've been made of iron to withstand eating pure acid like that.

Ruby looked at Yang. "There's two things you can't eat."

Yang put her hands to her hips. "Who in their right mind would eat raw lemons and eggs?"

Nora raised her hand. Ren the put his on top of her and pushed it down.

 ** _His lips weren't even puckered from it!_**

 ** _"Yes, lemons are full of good nutrients, and they taste good. Lemon peels are very good for you as well." Naruto stated factually, not wanting to defend his choice in breakfast. Lemons had tons of health benefits, so his mother had been buying them for years and making them part of their families diet. They didn't have much money, and lemons were pretty cheap, so it was an easy to afford source of nutrients._**

"A fiber bar barely cost's a lien." Weiss said.

"Maybe for you, in other places though, poorer regions charge more. Sometimes they can be five lien." Blake answered Weiss's claim, and the heriess couldn't argue with the former white fang members logic.

 ** _Ruby and Yang shared a look, while Iron shrugged._**

 ** _"... Isn't that sour though?" Ruby questioned him, and he nodded his head._**

 ** _"I like sour things." Naruto told her. His entire family loved sweets, so his entire life he had been forced to eat sweet things with them. The daily lemons were the only thing that he ate that wasn't sweet, so he had developed a love for sour foods as well. He didn't like sweets, for the simple reason that he had been eating things that were sweet his whole life._**

"So... Maybe he'll enjoy something a little... _Spicey._ _"_ Yang then wrapped a arm around Blake's shoulder. "Or... fish-OW!" Yang yelled as Blake bit down on the brawlers exposed hand. Yang rubbed the bite mark before shooting a glare at Blake. Blake spit to the ground and said. "You taste sweaty. Wipe your hands."

Yang puckered her lips. "Maybe it was because I forgot to wash them after using the bathroom."

Blake scoffed.

 ** _"Can I?" Yang asked as she gestured to one of the lemons. Naruto's hand gripped tighter for a moment as he seemed to think about relinquishing one of his lemons._**

Ruby shook her head. "Yang... please don't try to act cool."

Yang took offense. "Act cool?"

"Yeah, because ussually you are cool, but when you act cool you end up looking like a doofus."

Weiss spoke. "My line."

Yang didn't agree. "Do not."

Ruby then said. "Your about to eat a raw lemon."

Yang puffed her chest out. "I can take it. Just you watch me."

Jaune and Ren both said something. Then Ren leaned over and said something to Weiss, and she laughed a bit nodding.

Yang looked at the two with a twitching eyebrow. "What's so funny."

Ren looked at her and said. "3 seconds."

"Three seconds until what?" Yang asked until Ren pointed at the screen as Ruby read.

 ** _It only took a moment, but he gave Yang the lemon that he had taken a bite of, and then proceeded to take a bite of the next lemon._**

"Ooooh, indrect spit swap. Naruto's already given me a taste of him.~" Yang gushed.

 ** _'Does he realize that he is giving her a Indirect Kiss?' Iron thought to himself as Ruby jumped off of his shoulder. She looked up at him, and he nodded his head to her. The two of them saw that, and were wondering if Naruto was aware of what he did._**

Everyone leaned in, wanting to know how Yang Xiao Long, one of the strongest students at Beacon... would fair against the lemon.

Only one way to find out.

 ** _Yang's burning red cheeks showed she understand the full brunt of what the lemon in her hand held. Her eyes focused on the edges of the lemon, that had his bite mark in it. No doubt it had some of his saliva on it from his lips, as he had bitten into it. If she took a bite, she would be touching something that touched his lips, with her lips. Their saliva would be shared, almost as if they were kissing._**

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake adored the way Yang felt about this. It was actually a point she was showing her feminine side and wasn't acting brutish like a boy for once. She did have her moments of acting more girly but they were rare, as in full moon rare.

 ** _'That'll keep her from talking.' Naruto thought to himself as he saw Yang dealing with the situation. He had seven siblings, he was not bothered by sharing food and drinks. If her lips were busy being puckered by the sour, then she wouldn't be able to talk._**

Yang's smile instantly dropped.

Blake and Weiss started laughing while pointing a finger at Yang.

Jaune and Ren were having a bit of a hard time trying not to laugh but soon followed suite with the other two and couldn't stop.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby still watched, not caring if Nauto was doing this just to keep her from talking.

Yang looked down at a sleeping Naruto and frowned at him. She tapped him lightly on the nose and said. "Not nice Naru, I might have to punish you later for that."

 ** _"... So romantic." Ruby whispered, her hands balled up in front of his mouth as she excitedly looked at what Yang would do._**

 ** _Yang's hand was shaking as she brought it up to her mouth._**

 ** _She regret the second she took a bite._**

Everyone who was laughing hard was now laughing even harder because as soon as Yang took a bite of the lemon, her face resembled something taken right out of a cartoon. Just pure lunacy was what could be described next.

 ** _"Saw that coming." Iron laughed a little when Yang's entire face puckered up. Her lips puckered and she sucked in, her eyes squinted, her eyebrows narrowed, her brow furrowed, and her cheeks sucked as well. Her eyes even went cross-eyed for a moment to make the moment even more beautiful._**

 ** _Ruby whipped out her Scroll and took a picture of Yang's face._**

 ** _She was SO sending this to their father._**

Yang jumped at Ruby and the book flew from her hands, launching at Blake and knocking her face to the side. Blake fell forward and promptly landed on Naruto's stomach. Yang was on top of Ruby and began shaking her back and forth.

"What's the big idea making me eat a lemon and making me look like an idiot!" Yang yelled.

"Because it'll be a funny story to tell your kids one day!" Ruby shouted while trying to get her sister's grip off of her.

"LIAR!"

"Stop it you'r going to mess up your hair!"

"Don't bring her into this! This is between you and me traitor!" Yang yelled back.

"I'm trying to read what happens next!" Ruby yelled back. Yang stopped before getting up and walking back to the couch. She lifted both Blake and Naruto up with both hands and dropped them to the floor in a heap of arms and legs. She thought of getting back at Blake with some blackmail by possibly positioning their bodies so they would be groping each other and when she woke up she would find herself... in a compromising position. However she decided against it.

Ruby was going to get it.

Not that though, something worse.

Yang grabbed the book with Blake spit on it from being knocked out and threw it at Ruby who caught it... and got Blake's spit on her hand. "EWWWWW!"

"Forget about the cooties Rubes, start reading." Yang told Ruby who stuck her tongue out at her."

 ** _..._**

 ** _Naruto stopped when he looked on the ground in front of him, and saw a little white rabbit staring up at him with tilted head. Yang's face started to unpucker, while Iron and Ruby looked down at the rabbit as well. The rabbit ignored all of them, other than Naruto, and Naruto looked down at the rabbit as well._**

"A bunny?" Yang asked.

 ** _"So adorable." Ruby gushed as she looked at the little creature, and Naruto bit into the lemon, before he pulled the piece of lemon he bit off and offered it to the rabbit._**

 ** _When the rabbit started to nibble on the lemon, Yang and Ruby both smiled wide at the cute scene of the bunny eating the lemon piece. Naruto looked at the rabbit, before he picked it up with one arm, and placed it on top of his head, between his own rabbit ears. The rabbit didn't put up any protest, and just sat and chilled on top of his skull. If anything, the rabbit kicked around his hair and made itself... herself more comfortable._**

"Wow, he's good with animals." Yang said. She wondered if he was good with kids...

 ** _Female rabbit._**

And just like that, the rabbit was an obstacle.

"Yang's jealous over a rabbit!~" Nora sang along before she was picked up like a javelin, and thrown striagh ahead into the distance over the TV.

Ren blinked at the tv. "Huh, there's nothing holding the TV up." He said as everyone looked to where Nora was thrown. She was thrown so far all you could hear was the wind being cut... until she came back around and bounced off the TV and hit the couch. Her hair was a mess and she looked at Yang with a crazed grin before saying. "AGAIN!"

 ** _"... I think you have love competition Yang." Iron pointed out._**

 ** _He was swiftly kicked in the face as Yang hopped up into the air, and smashed the heel of her foot into his chin. Iron spun around, before coming to a stop when he was standing right back in the position that he had been in. A scuff on his chin for his statement, and his eyes unfocused from the force of the kick, before they refocused._**

Weiss looked at Yang. "Yang, quit bullying people twice your size."

Ruby waving her hands back in forth behind Yang, and Yang turned to her with eyes crimson.

"Sorry Weiss," She started as Weiss shivered. "Care to repeat that?"

"N-nothing. I was talking about, uh-"

"Flying?" Nora asked.

"Yes! Flying. I was talking about flying!" Weiss yelled the last part as Yang huffed at her.

 ** _"You earned that one." Ruby pointed out with a nervous smile._**

 ** _She didn't want to get hit by Yang._**

"I wouldn't know anyone who would." Pyrrha said.

"I'd probably die." Jaune told her.

Yang nodded. "Yeah you would. I think Ruby would have a bigger chance of surviving."

"Because she's been living with you for 15 years?" Jaune asked with a sour face.

 ** _'Great, first the black haired girl... and now a rabbit. Is he a magnet today?' Yang wondered to herself with a twitching eye._**

 ** _Well, he did smell really good today._**

 ** _"You're name is Miss Fuzzybreast... the First." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Ruby was stunned for a moment to see a truly happy smile on Naruto's face. She had seen him smile, but this was the first time seeing a wide and toothy grin. Yang's cheeks were just painted red as well as she looked at his face._**

Weiss didn't know why, but that name left her with a sour taste in her mouth. Not the kind lemons left you but... a rather _foul_ one...

 ** _She was just enjoying the fact he was happy, and he was able to show that he was happy with that lovely smile._**

 ** _"I love you, and I want to make you smile more." Yang confessed her love to Naruto, and his smile became more awkward as he looked at her._**

Blake scoffed. "Your strategy isn't working."

Yang whined. "Tell me about it, but it isn't about love. He needs to smile more." Yang said with a softer tone.

 ** _"Thank you Yang, that... means a lot?" Naruto questioned as he spoke. He was expecting the confession, she did say that as long as she had a chance she would not give up. But the thing about the smiles was new to him. He didn't know how to respond to that one, so he would just thank her for her kind words._**

 ** _"The First?" Iron asked with a raised eyebrow._**

 ** _Naruto nodded his head._**

 ** _"There was this book that I read. "Menma the Huntsmen", and he had a strange pet chicken that he named Miss Featherbreast the First. I cried when that chicken died." Naruto said to Iron with a reach up and pet for his new pet rabbit. He was going to train this rabbit how to use aura, and he was going to teach it to understand how their language. Maybe not speak it, but understand what they were saying._**

Weiss couldn't explain it but when he said chicken it sent a shiver down her spine.

 ** _"Aaaaah, you are just adorable." Iron reached down to touch the rabbit._**

 ** _Miss Fuzzybreast jumped off of Naruto's head, kicked away Iron's hand, back-flipped in the air, and then landed on top of Naruto's head right back in the position that she had been in previously. All without stopping the way she was gnawing on the lemon, but the rabbit had an intelligent glint in her eye as she looked towards the others._**

Everyone's jaw dropped at that.

"Uhhh did that rabbit just give Iron a taste of Rabbit-fu?" Yang asked.

"That rabbit dosen't like other people." Nora said.

Ruby looked at her. "What makes you think that?"

Nora pointed at the book.

 ** _..._**

 ** _"What?" Ruby had NO clue what just happened, but she felt like she had just seen something awesome._**

 ** _"She obviously doesn't like guys other than Naruto. Here, watch and learn." Yang commented as she walked in front of Naruto, turned around and started to walk backwards. She reached out and tried to pet the bunny._**

Yang winced when she read 'tried'. Indicating that rabbit was going to go on her in about 3... 2... 1

 ** _Miss Fuzzybreast the First jumped off of Naruto's head, and kicked her in the face, before bouncing back onto Naruto's head. Yang was surprised when she felt the rabbit kick her, it didn't really hurt all that much, but she was still surprised._**

Jaune looked at the bunny, then to Yang and noticed she was fuming slightly with a blush. Yang was irked that she was just assualted by a bunny who had grown affectionate of Naruto and wasn't about to be picked up by anyone.

She'd get her hands on that rabbit... and make a new pair of mittens.

Jaune couldn't say why, but he would call that the 'DON'T TOUCH HIM HE'S MINE' glare that Yang was sending the bunny. Jaune reached out and said. "Yang... don't maim the rabbit."

Yang grunted through clenched teeth. "Urge to kill... RISING."

 ** _They didn't have much longer to contemplate it though._**

 ** _They arrived at their destination._**

Weiss shook her head. "I can't believe a rabbit kicked you in the face, and lived."

Pyrrha raised a hand. "This was after she kicked Iron in the face though. Karma."

Yang put her hands up. "I wasn't trying to be mean! That rabbit has it out for me."

Nora looked at the bunny, then at Naruto's ears before she started to rub them again.

 ** _The cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest._**

Ruby sighed, "Oh memories" then she handed the book over to Weiss... and dropped it when Blake screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I feel like I'm betraying my readers, but recently I've just lost motivation for my other stories. I still have the chapters written but the spark that gave me the creativity is gone. I don't know if I'll continue but Ill upload what I have.**_

 _ **Anyway nothing belongs to me.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Blake had woken up with Naruto breathing on her with his cheek pressed up against her and their lips closer than they had been when she was knocked out. How long had she been out? Why was he on top of her? And did she feel something hard poking her thigh? Blake pushed him off and looked up to see an amused Yang, a worried Ruby, an annoyed Weiss, and an enthusiastic Nora.

"Why... are you staring at me like that?" Blake asked, and noticed there was spit on her chin.

"Oh nothing Blakey... but uh for future reference, can you not suck on my boyfriends neck like he were a pacifier? Thanks." Yang said while Blake's eyes snapped to Naruto and on the lower left side of his neck was a small bruise forming. She put both her hands up to her mouth where the spit was and realized it was hers... mixed with the taste of Naruto in it.

And it was tasty.

The aftertaste was almost... Intoxicating. The feeling of his warm hand cradling her and his barrel chest were just much for her. His scent and heartbeat made her womanhood cradle. There was just something about the blond haired bunny fauna that was

Blake slowly sat up before going to the bathroom... to do stuff.

"And where are you going so soon? Wanna hear what happened last chap?" Yang asked with a all too knowing smile.

"I'm going to wash the spit off and no, I don't care." She said rudely before slamming the door.

Weiss didn't know what to say about Blake's behavior, but she could admit that Blake wanted to leave rather quickly. Not to mention she didn't want to hear what happened in the previous chapter?

What's up with her?

Yang pulled Naruto up on the couch and picked up the book. Handing the book to Weiss, she nodded and gave Weiss a thumbs up. Weiss groaned while looking back at the bathroom, wondering when Blake would be out. She then looked down at the first page and began reading the first line.

 _ **'A rabbit?' Ozpin thought with a blink as he looked at Naruto, standing on a launch platform with a small rabbit balanced on his head. Right between his ears, as the rabbit nibbles on a lemon, and he himself was chewing on a lemon. He took a sip of coffee and the rabbit stared him in the eyes for the moment.**_

"Ozpin's always had an eye for detail." Pyrrha noted, getting her attention from the people next to her. "I was saying that because he's always alluding to something bigger."

Yang was picking at her ear. "Like what?"

Pyrrha explained. "He's not as dazed and confused as people take him for. He's wiser than we all make him out to be." She then pointed. "What he has to say, will without a doubt be a correct assumption."

 _ **The rabbit seemed unnaturally intelligent.**_

Weiss nodded. That rabbit did seem odd, intelligent yes. But odd all the same. Come to think of it, it was summer and this rabbit had on the wrong coat. This rabbit... was someone's pet. Or possibly not a regular bunny at all.

Why did this all sound familiar?

 _ **This was new, even for him.**_

 _ **'That rabbit is quite adorable.' Glynda thought to herself as she pushed her glasses up. She would normally speak up against an animal being on the person of a student, or a student having an animal. Well, she would speak up if a student ever tried to actually bring an animal to school. Very rarely do they try to bring animals, and it wasn't against the rules, so usually she just talked to them.**_

Everyone, including Nora, were shocked that Glynda had actually shown an interest or some decent emotion for once. While they knew Glynda wasn't a pessimist or a robot lacking emotions she was still so mundane and strict at times people took her as a misanthrope. Team RWBY knew of this to an extent since they had the youngest member on their team and were expected to be seen as adults. Even if one of them was only 15.

 _ **Animals trained in the use of aura were known, she had heard stories from a teacher at Patch (Taiyang) that he had managed to train a corgi in using aura. The very same dog also knew how to use a can opener to open cans, and use the toilet like a human or faunus would.**_

Ruby nodded. "That's zwei for you."

Jaune looked at her strangely. "Your dog can use aura?"

Ruby nodded again. "He sure can-"

"You trained your dog to use the toilet?" Ren cut her off with Ruby nodding, this time slower. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never heard of a toilet trained dog."

Pyrrha scratched her head a bit. Who in their right mind could train a dog to use a toilet?

 _ **"Cute rabbit." Ozpin commented to Naruto, who blinked.**_

Yang stiffled some laughter.

 _ **'Is he hitting on me?' Naruto thought with a grossed out look for a brief moment. He had completely forgotten that he had a small rabbit in his hair. He blinked again, before he remembered Miss Fuzzybreast the First that had taken residence in his wild hair.**_

Yang began laughing with a hand on her stomach. Ruby laughed a bit with Weiss looking slightly disgusted. Jaune and Ren shared a breif glance before grins went over their faces and they started laughing too. Pyrrha watched the exchange as Nora wondered.

"Is Ozpin gay?"

Everyone stopped their guffawing and looked at her. Yang put a hand to her chin and wondered.

Ozpin gay?

Well... Maybe?

She couldn't tell. As far as she saw he was just like everyone else in her team.

Sexually confused.

She looked at Nora and said, "Let the Oz pick who he wants. As long as it isn't my bun-bun we'er good." She said while thinking back to Blake who wanted Naruto... as a treat that is.

Speaking of Blake, was she still in the bathroom?

"Hey, is Blake still in the can?" Yang asked as Weiss nodded while fixing the books pages.

"She is, but if she want's to stay there then thats her choice." She said while looking back to which line she left off from. She didn't want Blake to get any more angry then she already was. The last time she saw her Blake was red faced. Slightly sweaty. And looked like she wanted to kill somebody. Last thing she needed was for her to get physical.

 _ **Yang snorted when she looked between Naruto and Ozpin.**_

 _ **"If you are going to keep a pet, then I suggest having it trained in the use of aura and animal combat. Beacon has no rules against keeping animals, but we do have regulations for them. I suggest you read up on those rules and regulations." Glynda informed Naruto. She had no problem with the rabbit, so long as he could manage both the rabbit, and his studies, then she would be perfectly fine with it.**_

Yang wasn't too thrilled with that. Ruby loved it that Naruto was going to keep the bunny.

Weiss... was still feeling this loathsome feeling from this rabbit.

Pyrrha seemed fine, along with Jaune and Ren.

Nora swooned. "I wanna pinch it's fuzzy cheeks!"

 _ **After all, if Taiyang could teach a corgi to kill Beowolves, she believed that a rabbit faunus could teach a rabbit to fight.**_

"Already knows how to." Yang said, remembering the kick in the face she received earlier, courtesy to the rabbit that sat on Naruto's head.

 _ **Fuzzybreast nuzzled into Naruto's hair as the last of the students arrived on the scene.**_

 _ **"All students are accounted for? Very well, hello. Now, I'm very sure that some of you have heard rumor of team assignments taking place today... Those rumors are correct." Ozpin informed the class, and Naruto looked around at the other students for anyone that stood out to him.**_

 _ **"Teams?" Ruby whispered as she looked at Naruto, Yang, and Iron.**_

 _ **The only people that she was sure she could work well with.**_

 _ **'The Schnee logo? Wouldn't a Schnee be more comfortable in Atlas?' Naruto wondered to himself when he saw Weiss Schnee. He was kind of impressed that she was at Beacon, and he was impressed with her looks. She was a short girl, she would be even shorter than Ruby if you took away her high heels. She had soft white skin, and long white hair. Her eyes were the same color blue as his own, and she wore a short white dress with a light blue jacket. She had a rapier, with multiple dust types in the hilt, at her waist.**_

Weiss felt a bit flattered that Naruto commented on her. That being impressed with her being in Beacon rather than Atlas. In highndisight though her choice of schools, was a rather dreadful one. At the beginning when she was there during Beacon's first days she was scared. Scared at heading to Beacon rather than Atlas' prestigious school because of her father's wrath. It was her sister's example of joining the military that made her sign the forms and get on the next ship to Beacon. Her father brunt her scroll with message after message of what he would do to her if he got her hands on her for defying him.

Winter and her mom were able to calm him down somewhat, and Whitely managed to stir the shit pot by saying more stuff behind her back. Winter informed Weiss of everything her brother was doing though.

She'd get him back...

But she was far too busy relishing being free. It was so thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

A moment she'd never forget for as long as she lived.

However, Weiss was still indifferent on how Naruto viewed her as a whole.

 _ **He had no problems with her family.**_

Weiss' eyes blinked.

Well, that was a bit surprising. Beacuse usually on the grounds of fauna she was viewd as this spoiled child who lavished in her parents wealth. She was seen as nothing more than a lien sign, and branded as

 _ **He was simply surprised that she was coming to Beacon. Her family didn't have good relations outside of Atlas, though they shipped dust to all parts of the world, the Schnee family had gained an awful reputation as a whole outside of Atlas. They were well-respected in Atlas, and he had heard that the older Schnee sister had gone to Atlas and joined the military right after that.**_

Jaune looked at Weiss. "You have a sister? In the military?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes. Winter joined and a few years after that, she was promoted to the special forces of Atlas' military under James Ironwood."

Jaune's eyes were a bit wide with wonder. "Wow Weiss, she sounds great."

Weiss nodded too. "She really is."

Jaune said. "I wish I could've been like that."

Weiss blinked. "Like what?"

"Good." He uttered.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune. "Jaune you are good. You just haven't unlocked your full potential."

Jaune scoffed. "Pyrrha, you've been doing this for years. I haven't killed a single Grimm besides that Ursa in the woods. Which probably doesn't count since I knew you helped me." He said with a bit of a harsh tone at the end.

Pyrrha blinked slowly. "You... knew?"

Jaune threw his hands in the air "Of course I knew! My shield doesn't normally glow black now does it." Jaune scoffed.

Weiss was impressed with Jaune's deduction. "I'm intrigued Jaune, I thought you never noticed."

Jaune looked at Weiss. "Sometimes I play the fool for a reason. It's called acting."

Weiss smirked. "Really?" She could tell when someone was lying, her sister taught her after training.

Jaune's serious look dropped. "Uhh, no. Sorry, Neptune gave me this idea to you know... Stretch the truth of who you are."

Weiss shook her head. Neptune. He was a guilty pleasure. Far worse then rubbing Zwei's belly.

"Please dont pretend to be someone else Jaune. Just be yourself and-" Pyrrha was pushed aside and into Jaune as Yang groaned with her face dropping.

"Oh my god, can we stop with the drama and read! I'm getting sick of this! AND BLAKE I CAN HEAR YOU MASTURBATING IN THERE!" Yang yelled at the bathroom and heard a bunch of stuff falling and hitting the floor in the bathroom. Weiss and Ruby both felt their mouths slowly open and get slack jawed. Ren and Nora both blushed. Nora looked at Ren and said. "I told you Blake touched herself."

Jaune opened his eyes and noticed Pyrrha was layign on him. She felt her eyes flutter open and met Jaune's blue eyes with her green ones. Pyrrha stood up and turned, hoping Jaune didn't see her cheeks red. Jaune dusted himself off and was a bit toungue tied and what Yang just screamed out.

Blake... Masturbating?

What the hell was going on?

Ruby yanked her sister and started hitting her on the back of the head. "HOW CAN YOU SAY NASTY STUFF ABOUT BLAKE YOU DON'T EVEN-" Ruby was shoved back from Yang onto the couch.

Yang pulled her sister up while handing the book back to Weiss. "Listen sis, once you have your shower head spray set to gentle stream to medium jet, you'll know what I mean." She sat down and looked at Jaune. "And you, stop with all this negative crap. It's getting on my nerves!"

Jaune nodded and sat down next to Weiss. Weiss then propped the book on her lap and began reading.

 _ **'That rabbit is adorable.' Weiss thought as she glanced at the rabbit on top of Naruto's head.**_

 _ **Blue eyes met with the rabbit's eyes.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Weiss and the Fuzzybreast both narrowed their eyes. For Weiss the world itself seemed to go black, and she got the image of an angry chicken standing behind the adorable white rabbit. The rabbit looked at Weiss, and saw the image of a fluffy female snow hare bunny behind Weiss.**_

Weiss stood up and pointed at the TV. "I KNEW IT!"

Yang kicked her feet off the table. "Was that... a chicken?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I saw a chicken too."

Pyrrha rubbed her chin. "But why is there a chicken behind a rabbit? That dosne't make sense."

Ren sat up. "It's like they say, some versions of a character have their own tale. We just haven't, or ever will hear about them."

Yang asked. "So, are we getting some kind of spin off story where the rabbits the main character? And it becomes a chicken?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders.

 _ **'Dwa dwa dwaaaaaaa.' Yang played cowboy music in her own head, having grown bored with Ozpin talking their ears off.**_

 _ **'Oh, her body is quite well trained.' Iron thought when he looked at the girl standing next to him. He liked to scope out future rivals at all times. Naruto was his eternal rival but it never hurt to have multiple rivals.**_

Yang flexed her arm. "Yeah we all know I have a rocking bod."

Ruby tapped her shoulder. "Uhhh Yang. It's not you."

Yang paid closer attention.

 _ **She was tall for a woman, about 6'0 in height, with long silky red hair. She had fair skin, well taken care of, and toned muscle. She showed off her cleavage, sadly that left her chest exposed for attacks. She wore more revealing armor, having her shoulders and cleavage exposed. Her thighs and most of her arms lacked any real armor, though she carried a shield and spear. She had green eyes, that glanced at him for a moment.**_

Pyrrha blinked. Then looked down.

Clevage.

Lots.

She scrunched her nose up.

Why would she need to change her clothes? Yes, while she was at risk of getting hit she hadn't ever had that happen. Then again this was a story... and things could happen.

Maybe she should look into a change of appearance.

 _ **Her face paled.**_

 _ **'So... that's Pyrrha Nikos.' Blake thought to herself, also ignoring Ozpin talking. Until she looked over and saw a student get launched from his pad and hundreds of feet into the air above the Emerald Forest.**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **'What is the word for it... This man is swol.' Pyrrha thought with some amusement, awkward amusement, when she saw how huge Iron was. She looked over to Naruto standing next to Iron, before she looked to see Iron lean over to Naruto.**_

Ruby looked at Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha."

Pyrrha looked at Ruby and smiled. "Yes?"

"What's swol mean?"

Pyrrha said. "Swol mean well built. He's very muscled. Strong."

"Couldn't you have said that instead?" Yang asked.

 _ **He had an adorable rabbit.**_

 _ **"Heres hoping the dream team doesn't break up!" Iron shouted at the top of his lungs as another student went flying.**_

 _ **Naruto face palmed.**_

 _ **'Swol and Smol, they are quite the pair. They seem very close... I wonder if they have room for another friend?' Pyrrha wondered to herself. The two seemed very... strange, but not bad. Iron was huge, weird, and he didn't seem to have a filter for his mouth. That was the kind of person who wouldn't judge her. Not to mention, the rabbit faunus was friends with the giant weirdo. If he could accept the weird man for his faults, then he could no doubt accept her as well.**_

Yang snorted at Iron's name for them. Dream team? Golly, he really could be ballsy when he wanted to be.

Pyrrha couldn't help it but Iron's way of showing affection kind of made him and Naruto look gay. She had nothing wrong with homosexuality but Naruto looked far more annoyed than appreciative.

 _ **Not to mention, their dynamic was quite amusing to her, she would like to be part of a group dynamic like that.**_

 _ **'That/This is why people think You/We're gay.' Yang and Naruto thought, unknowingly at the same time.**_

"HA!" Yang laughed loudly.

 _ **"I know right, it would be horrible if me and Ren were seperated!" The shortest girl in the group shouted out in agreement with Iron.**_

 _ **She was tiny, standing smaller than Ruby. She had bright orange, shorter, hair with brightly colored blue eyes, with green mixed in. She was more pale, and she wore a white top with a heart cut out for cleavage. She also had on pink gloves, pink sneakers, a pink skirt... and a silver grenade launcher.**_

 _ **The so called "Ren" palmed his face.**_

 _ **Not the tallest guy round, but certainly handsome. He had lightly tanned skin, with pink eyes, yes pink. He had long black hair with a strand of pink that might be natural? He wore a green combat top, with white pants to go with them. His weapons were concealed in his sleaves, Naruto could see the slight outlines of them.**_

Nora leaned over to Ren and nudged him. "Hey Ren I think the book likes you."

Ren shook his head. "Nora, the book isn't a person."

"It called you handsome though, which I think is weird since I think your handsome, but in a freind kind of way, not implying a together way, or insinuating that we won't be together. Not that I mean it's a bad thing but a good think but... Hey look it's Blake!" Nora pointed to the book.

Then the door to the bathroom opened, and out came Blake. Her face was red as Ruby's cloak. She looked over at Yang before saying. "For the record, no I wasn't. I had to go... away from here."

"Tried to escape again?" Yang asked while filing her nails.

"Yes, and it's about as easy as finding a tree that grows cookies." Blake uttered as she sat on the arm of the couch. "What's gone on so far?"

"Meh, nothing much." Yang replied.

"Naruto's impressed that I chose Beacon." Weiss said rather boastfully.

"Honestly, I think we all were." Blake uttered.

Weiss turned to her. "What're you saying? That I was too dumb?"

Jaune raised his hand in front of her. "It's not that. It's just that you're from Atlas. Going to that schools harder... I think."

Weiss nodded. "Yes, Atlas academy isn't for everyone."

"You aren't kidding." Ren noted.

 _ **"Nora..." Ren whispered, and Naruto noted the girl's name.**_

 _ **Right before said girl was launched into the air towards the forest. Naruto blinked and looked down at the platform he was standing on.**_

 _ **"Wheeeeeeeee!"**_

 _ **'He does not belong here.' Blake thought to herself when she looked at the boy standing next to her.**_

 _ **He was a tall, lanky boy. Seemed nervous, had blond hair and blue eyes like Naruto, but he had slightly lighter skin. He had on a pumpkin petes cereal box jacket, with a white breastplate over the rabbit design. He wasn't dressed for combat, Blake could see that very much. He didn't have the position of a trained warrior. She didn't believe he was suited for this kind of school, just by looking at him.**_

Jaune looked at Blake offended. "I didn't know there was a fashion trend for combat school. I mean look at you."

Blake sent him a sour look. "Watch it Arc."

"You know what no. I'm not going to. Like they said about Pyrrha, sorry Pyrrha no offense," He said to the red haired huntress. "But you aren't exactly dressed for combat either with your stomach exposed. You too Yang."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, combat skirts and my cape are all I need. No skin showing."

Ren spoke up. "Actually, capes are flawed."

Ruby looked at him like he had kicked her puppy. "Don't tell me I have to get rid of it." She held her cape protectively.

Ren shook his head. "No it isnt' that but capes tend to cause... accidents."

Ruby tilted her head. "Accidents? I mean I know of them, but what kind?"

Weiss said. "Broken neck."

Blake said. "Grimm catches you."

Yang then added. "Getting caught in a typoon."

Everyone looked at Yang. Yang shrugged. "Stuff like that can happen."

Nora then said. "Oh I know, a big engine to a jet could suck you in!"

Ren then said. "How about we go back to reading before this conversation gets any weirder?"

Everyone waited a minute... before nodding and settling back down.

 _ **Pyrrha was sent flying.**_

 _ **"See you in the forest Naruto, I'll save a kiss for you." Yang said as she winked at Naruto, and blew a kiss at him. She was sent flying as well, and Naruto watched her go with a raised eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Ignore her, she's still stupid." Ruby commented, before she too was thrown into the air above the forest.**_

Yang opened her mouth before she bit back a growl. Ruby gulped as she saw how frustrated Yang was at how everything she normally did was being viewd, and no doubt worse stuff was on the way.

 _ **'That guy is HUGE!' Jaune thought, and he paled.**_

 _ **Wait, were people being sent FLYING through the forest? That didn't make sense to him, not in the slightest. Naruto got ready, and when it was his turn to go flying, he flipped so that he would spin in the air.**_

 _ **'I have a bad feeling about that rabbit.' Weiss thought with narrowed eyes as she joined many others in the sky.**_

 _ **'Ooooh, I want to chase him.' Blake internalized her feelings when she saw Naruto. His general smell, along with his appearance, made her want to chase him. Blake didn't let her emotions get the better of her, and prepared herself just in time to get launched.**_

Blake felt glances from all sides at that being said. A few were like pointed daggers, and the others were making her feel HIGHLY uncomfortable.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"So... Can I have a parachute?" Jaune asked, hoping against the odds that the answer was yes.**_

"Nope." Ruby already predicted.

 _ **"No." Ozpin stated, and Jaune was instantly next on the list to learn how to fall with style. Jaune was not falling with style, instead he was flailing his arms and legs wildly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"That little rabbit was cute. Though, I'm going to tell... Mister Scarlatina that he will need to have it given it's shots. Did that rabbit seem intelligent to you?" Glynda asked Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.**_

 _ **He nodded.**_

 _ **"Not the first intelligent animal. Didn't Taiyang teach a corgi how to understand what people say, use aura, and fight? We often underestimate animals. I'm more concerned about why we aren't getting a signal into the forest." Ozpin said as he lifted up his scroll. There were hidden cameras placed all through out the forest, yet all of them were showing nothing but static. Glynda nodded her head in agreement, and she fooled around on her scroll to try and correct the issue.**_

 _ **To no avail.**_

 _ **"Yes, that is worrying. But it wasn't like those cameras were set up to protect students. They were set up originally to moniter grimm activity. I'll have them looked at once the testing is over." Glynda made a note on her scroll, and set a reminder for herself so that she had no chance of forgetting.**_

 _ **It wouldn't do to have broken equipment**_

"Well that's over with... Blake, youre up." Weiss said as she handed the book to Blake.


End file.
